


Please Stay

by Gonardo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attentive Derek, BAMF Stiles, Based in New York, Comfort, Derek is in college, Feelings of guilt, Frottage, Getting Together, Healing Sheriff, Hurt Sheriff, Injured Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, Memory Loss, Mild Gore, Mild Horror, Minor Character Death, More tags to be added, Nemeton shows how deadly it is, Nightmares, Past Miscarriages, Pining, Season 5 A Compliant, Self Sacrifice, Slow Build, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Suicide, Tough choices, Vomiting, Zombie like behavior, brief mentions of sacrifice, medical gore, slight angst, spark glow, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 45,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski doesn't belong anymore. He finds himself on a long road trip across the country and ends up at Derek's, who is more than willing to let him stay. Together they try to find a way to stop the upcoming storm from devouring everyone at home.</p>
<p>Derek wonders if he can get Stiles to stay with him, if only for a little while. He never realized just how much he missed him until he shows up at his door, swaying with exhaustion and damp from the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, but I hope to pump some out and update it every so often. I don't know how long it's going to be at the moment, but this one of the stories that just flows, and I let my muse flow.
> 
> Season 5 A was nothing but Stiles feels for me, seriously. That boy needs a hug and some TLC stat. And this is my way of making sure he gets just that, via Derek Hale.
> 
> Not beta read, all mistakes are mine alone.
> 
> So as I was about to copy and paste the chapter, I hit another button and erased it. I am so pissed right now. Sigh. I am going to upgrade the rating though, once I re-write it... I miss my tablet, I really do :(
> 
> False alarm it seems, phew. Thank goodness. So yeah, updated. Enjoy?

Crazy just how easy it is to leave it all behind, like nothing matters anymore. Maybe it's because he doesn't matter anymore. His dad's in the hospital, finally coming back from the brink of death, Scott died, or so Melissa says. Kira is off somewhere finding herself, and Malia... Stiles shakes his head. They wouldn't be in this mess if only they had listened to him, but no one did. Liam lost his first love in a fucked up way, Mason is dealing with his own shit.

Lydia finally broke, and that hurts worst of all. She is the glue, pulling their heads out of their collective asses when things got crazy. Jordan ended up being a creature that Stiles never thought he'd see in his lifetime. The dread doctors, zombies, and God knows what else is coming to the shit storm.

The drive there is a daze, he only stops for gas and bathroom stops, eating is out of the question. It's raining when he gets there, late into the evening. He finds himself standing at the door, fist up ready to knock. It's weak, but the person will be able to hear it, being all wolfy and all.

Derek opens the door to find a soaked and swaying Stiles. He reaches out to steady him, and immediately his veins turn black, sucking in pain. The human starts to sob, body shaking from it almost violently. The Were brings him inside, and then goes to find a towel to dry him off. His back stiffens when he can hear the hiccups coming from behind him.

He gently rubs the material against the damp hair, and Stiles leans into the touch, greedy for it. Derek affirms that the clothes are too damp to be comfortable so he gets an extra pair of sweats and a shirt for him to wear. Ends up gently removing the clothes from Stiles, who is about to drop. Gut clenching at the wendigo type bite on the shoulder area. Stiles was attacked, he is hurt. "Let's get you something warm to eat. You are welcome to stay as long as you like. The bed is pretty comfortable, if you need to rest?"

"I killed someone." Is all the human says. Derek blinks, mouth opening slightly in shock. Stiles brings up his hands, looking at them in horror, as if still seeing the blood. "I killed someone and I ruined everything."

"Stiles_" Derek begins to say.

"It's all my fault," he cries.

"Hey, hey, it'll be okay. Let's get you something hot to eat. We'll talk about it later after you get some rest. Come on." Derek hates how Stiles just silently obeys. Not putting up a real fight like he would have. The wolf says nothing as Stiles sips the broth but forgoes eating any of the veggies. It's enough for now, as he cleans up before leading him to his room. It's completely dark outside, so he turns on a lamp on the night stand so the human could easily see. He is shivering from cold still, so Derek searches for another blanket. Stiles is in the center of the bed, curled up on his side. He is still crying brokenly, and whimpers as soon as the Were's warmth seeps into his clammy skin. His eyes silently beg him to stay, so he does after he puts the other blanket over him. Derek lays over the covers but puts his arm around him, and Stiles immediately relaxes enough and slips into sleep. The wolf goes alert, listening for anything, though it hardly seems to happen here.

The human sleeps until morning, waking in a panic once, but calms down once he realizes he is safe. Apologizing for being in the way, in which Derek tells him it's okay. Stiles eats a half piece of toast and drinks some orange juice, progress in Derek's eyes. They sit in silence for a while, Stiles looking down at his hands, which are shaking slightly. Derek gently grabs one, veins once again turning black, the pain raw as it's be siphoned off. "I don't deserve that," Stiles speaks softly.

"Ssh. Just let me do this, okay?" Derek pleads. Stiles looks up, whiskey hued eyes glimmering with unshed tears. He reluctantly agrees, and let's Derek move his hand up to his neck, feeling his headache dissipate. Suddenly aware at just how his physical body ached, he had been so focused on other things it didn't really register until now. "What happened to the jeep?" The muscles underneath the wolf's hand tighten up.

"At the shop. It might now be repairable," he mumbles out sadly.

"I'm good with cars, just let me know if you need a second opinion, and I'll gladly help you out."

"Why are you doing this?" Stiles suddenly asks.

"What do you mean?" Derek sounds confused.

"Why are you being nice?" Stiles clarifies.

"Isn't that friends do?"

"I wouldn't know," he replies darkly.

"What happened Stiles?" Derek gently brushes a tear from the human's cheek with his thumb.

"Scott doesn't want anything to do with me. Theo went and told him what had happened. He listened to someone he hadn't seen in years, over me, who's been by his side all this time. Theo was pretty much the root of the problem. But it doesn't matter. Malia believed him too. Everyone did," he grimaces.

"Everyone but you," Derek points out. Stiles just shrugs his broad shoulders. "Who is Theo?"

"A friend from elementary school. Turns out he's a chimaera, is in with the dread doctors. Came to take over the pack under Scott's nose. When that didn't work, he took over some zombies instead."

"Dread doctors?" Chills rack Derek's frame. Laura and he nearly crossed their paths not long after the fire. They are dangerous, it's a miracle that the small pack survived.

"You heard of them?" Stiles' expression takes on this calculated look, one Derek recognizes.

"Yeah, pretty scary guys."

"You said it." He looks down at the empty glass. "Got any coffee, I need it to clear my head."

"Sure, I'll make some." Derek gets up and opens the cabinet with the coffee in it, taking it out to measure enough for a pot. He doesn't drink it on non school days.

"Is it alright if I shower? I have a change of clothes in the car," he asks. It was one of the things he did remember.

"Yeah it's fine." Derek watches as Stiles, who's color was slowly returning make his way outside. His own hands beginning to shake. This, whatever this is, it's pretty damned scary.

*

While it's a good sign seeing Stiles be his old self, it still worries Derek. There are dark circles under the human's eyes, hands still shake as he highlights things. The wolf had found him a spare notebook to use to write down some things. Currently the young man had a pen in his mouth, in between his teeth, eyes roaming over some kind of data. Suddenly the pen falls out of his mouth and onto his lap. "I think I may have found something. Maybe I could get this information out to Melissa," he starts to write almost frantically.

Derek notices how Stiles had said Melissa and not Scott. He'll let him tell the story when he's ready. Derek honestly doesn't know how the man in front of him isn't bouncing off the walls considering how many cups of coffee he had, and it was the strong stuff. Secretly the wolf loves his sweet just like his dad did, even though everyone pegged him for the plain type. 

He tries not to notice as Stiles' tongue darts out to lick chapped lips, before he starts nibbling on the bottom one again. They were plush, it startles Derek that he's never paid close attention. He always thought the man was attractive in a wild, lively kind of way. But up close he's breath taking, with his upturned nose to the moles dotting his cheeks. Stiles notices him looking and pauses, expression turning challenging.

"I've had a rough couple of days, okay? I know that I look like shit that's been steamrolled on a hot day." Well that was one way to put it.

"You actually look a little better after you rested. Sorry, I uh, just never really got a good look at you," he clears his throat with embarrassment.

"Huh," is all Stiles says in reply, and then gets back to work.


	2. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles starts to feel guilty about leaving them behind. And it follows him into his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, I guess it didn't delete? Oh thank god.  
> Stiles has a nightmare, so there is mild gore, I tried not to go into too much detail, just enough though.  
> Poor Derek pining though, and Stiles too although he may not admit to it.

Derek finds Stiles still going strong at three in the morning, and at that point he just takes the notebook and pen away. Then tugs on the young man's arm and all but shoves him into bed. Stiles grunts when he lands, but he's fading fast. Eyes heavy lidded, he tries to fight but loses the battle. Derek watches over him until the sun creeps over the horizon. Goes for a jog around the neighborhood for a while, clearing his mind while doing so.

Makes himself a quick protein shake before crashing on the couch, hoping to catch a couple hours of rest. He ends up sleeping until about one in the afternoon. 

"Hello there sour-wolf. Didn't think you'd ever wake up. Have a seat, I will make us some lunch."

Derek blinks, still thinking that he's dreaming but does as the other man asks. Gets treated to a mile high BLT, it smells amazing and his taste buds dance happily in his mouth. He thanks him after finishing the rest of it, then heads for the shower knowing he must be rank by now.

The place is starting to smell like Stiles and it makes the wolf's gut clench. Wanting nothing more than to take care of pack. Derek stops dead in his tracks, technically that's not true, but it's natural for him to want it all the same. Seeing how the human show up hurt and weary, it's almost impossible not to. The urge to scent mark him is pretty heavy too, as is claiming him as his. Derek thinks it has something to do with declining the female alpha's quest that he join her pack. Not that he didn't respect her, he's just not ready yet. But as an omega, it can get pretty dangerous, but she still extends protection.

Stiles is staring at his phone when Derek walks back towards the kitchen. Eyes looking a bit misty, but still the young man says nothing. It must be killing him not to talk to anyone back home, especially his father. Derek is about to turn the television on when the human asks him a question.

"You have that book, is it okay if I read through it?" Derek turns to face him, eye brows raised. Surprised that the human would ask instead of just taking it out of the book shelf. But he must have noticed how worn it was, leather creased with use, the pages singed from the fire. It took Derek a long time to restore it to what it is now, though it will never be what it once was.

"Uh, sure. Just make sure you make notes where you find the information. It's old and a little fragile, but I'm sure you'll be careful." Watches as Stiles gently, almost reverent as he slides it out, hands splayed along the cover and side.

"Thank you," he murmurs. Eyes down cast.

"No problem. The computer is yours to use. As is the wi-fi. Let me know if you need the password."

"Yeah, okay."

*

Derek is preparing for his next assignment when he receives a phone call. It's Braeden on the other line.

"Hey," she sounds like she's run a marathon.

"Hi," at a loss for words. He hasn't exactly expecting her to call, not that he minds hearing her voice.

"Malia is one tough coyote. But I don't know how much longer I can hold off."

"Just do what you can, and if you need anything you know where to find me," he tells her.

"Okay," she agrees before ending the call. The woman knows how much family means to him, and that extends to Malia Tate, Peter's daughter. Stiles stops in the door way, hand raised to knock on the wall to get his attention. His face looks crest fallen. "Stiles. What do you need?"

"Um, the password," he looks away, avoiding eye contact.

"Sure thing," Derek agrees while jotting it down. The smell of guilt and regret fill the air, confusing the wolf in him, making it whine. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Thanks," he nods his head before heading towards the living room. Derek is at a loss, not knowing what caused the human's mood change. He hopes it wasn't something that he had done. It's strange not having Stiles just speaking his mind like he did, ever since he laid eyes on him. That seems like lifetimes ago, catching him and Scott wondering around in his territory.

A sudden pang stabs at his chest, causing him to rub at it. Both boys having to grow up so fast, and he had tried his best to help Scott take the right path, but of course the stubborn kid had a mind of his own. Stiles had finally seen through his 'creepy' behavior and stopped being so angry at him, and more... Accepting maybe, understanding.

Having him have his back meant a lot more than he would have thought back then. But something about the teen called out to Derek, still does. He'd do anything to keep him happy, to protect him from all the shit that goes on. But that's not how Stiles is, he wouldn't be content. Because he's always been selfless, even if others don't see it, or take it for granted. But Derek has seen it, seen how Stiles gives and gives yet never asks for anything in return. Though he deserves some kind of respect for doing so, because it would have fallen apart a long time ago if he'd just given up.

Derek suddenly can't focus on school work anymore, so instead he takes out his journal and writes out his feelings, hoping that it will help some.

*

Call him crazy, but Stiles just knows who Derek was talking to. And he feels guilty for leaving like that, all of them behind, but if he hadn't... So Malia was still safe, that's good news. She is tough, a little rough around the edges, but a damn survivor. But things just wear no longer working for them, he loves her still, always will, but it's just not the same. Had done his best about warning the others about Theo, but no one listened. They never do.

*

That night he has a horrific nightmare. Instead of Donovan being skewered on the edge of the pipe, it was Scott. Who's eyes were wide and unseeing, a pool of blood around him, sticky and dark. Stiles just sobs into his fist, sick to his stomach, if only he had listened. Then his friend would be alive. Then Theo walks in with this sickening smirk on his face, a large needle with green liquid inside, glowing brightly. He jabs it into the wolf's neck, pumps the goo into the still vein.

Scott takes a deep shuddering breath, rising with the metal pole still sticking out of him. Theo helps the alpha up, pulling out the pipe, it hits the floor with a clang. It makes this horrible sucking sound, the wound, before closing up. "See, what did I tell you? Stiles killed you, he was lying. I've been right all along," Theo smirks. Scott turns his head, eyes dull yet dark. He opens his mouth and lets out this awful sounding roar, one full of intention. Revenge.

*

Derek shakes him awake, Stiles comes to flailing, arms protecting his face. Tears are streaming down his face, heart heavy, yet pounding wildly in his chest. He can't seem to stop crying, so the Were pulls him into his arms, rocking him back and forth, trying to calm him. He brushes a chaste kiss along the other man's forehead, begging him to stop crying. Each broken sound is like a knife to the wolf's heart, tearing him into piece. It takes a long while for it to end, by then Stiles is exhausted yet still terrified.

Derek carries him from the couch into the bedroom, laying him down in the middle, then nuzzles in behind him. "I'm here Stiles. I'm here," is all he says. The human hiccups, fading quickly. Finally his breathing evens, heart beat a little slower, and there is no evidence of new nightmares. He has no idea what the young man went through, but whatever it was, it's still following him.

*

He doesn't sleep for another night, listening to all the sounds outside. It's a busy city, and even though he's located at a more rural part, there is always sounds. He listens to it, so different than Beacon Hills. Cars driving past, horns honking, dogs down the street barking. But now he's accustomed to Stiles' pulse running through his veins, the slight uptick to his heart. The soft sounds of frustration he makes when things don't add up, or when they don't fit into his plan. Or the soft snores that escape in the middle of the night, when the young man goes to bed exhausted.

His scent, reminding Derek of a warm sunny day. Wind upon his face, smell of grass and warmth. Once Stiles leaves, and he will, he'll take all of that with him, leaving Derek all alone once more. And for once Derek realizes that he's not meant to be alone...


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles calls his dad, who is in the hospital but doing better. Some things come to a head.  
> Derek goes to classes, and tries to put his mind on work instead of the man who is in his home. Later they eat take out and watch TV, but Derek is falling fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, another chapter. My muse, she is in working order. Good thing, because things in RL suck right now. Not major suck, but still suck. I know of one thing I want to happen, I just need to find a way to bridge it over and make it work.  
> Melissa and the sheriff are in this chapter.  
> Not beta read, all flub ups are my own.  
> I am gonardo on tumblr as well.

Stiles avoids Derek as much as he can considering he's been living with the guy for the past half week. He feels like a jerk for doing it, here he is sleeping in his bed, eating his food and not to mention using Derek's resources for his research. He's kind of surprised the wolf hasn't thrown his ass out yet.

While sitting there at the table, trying to make sense of the Latin before him, there's a knock on the door. Derek answers it and a few people greet him warmly. All college age by the looks of it, and carrying books and laptops. They file in one by one, and there's a guy who reminds him of a thinner Boyd who slaps Derek on the back.

They are all smiles, joking with one another, calling one of the professors a ball buster. They grow quiet once they notice Stiles, who gives a pathetic little wave from where he's sitting. Derek looks worried, and it hurts a little.

"So, this must be Stiles, right?" One of the girls ask. She has deep red hair, a stud in her nose and she's wearing flannel along with leggings. Stiles thinks she's beautiful and bright. Another girl with blonde hair and bright green eyes waves at him back, laughing softly.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Derek has told us so much about you," she says.

"Yeah, we rib him about it, but now we know why he's been dodging our calls," he waggles his eyebrows as he says this. Stiles looks confused while Derek starts to blush.

"Yeah, that's me. Stiles Stilinski."

"You're so cute. I'm Lana, that's Rick, and this is Julie."

"Nice to meet you guys," he murmurs softly.

"We can study at my place if we are in your way Stiles," Rick says.

"No, no. It's fine."

"Tell us if we get too loud," Lana tells him.

"Okay," he nods.

*

When they order pizza, and Derek makes sure that Stiles gets a couple of slices. While the others joke with him, trying to include him as well. He excuses himself and heads to the bathroom. There he tries his best not to panic, thinking of the pack, how they used to do that, before everything changed. Sucks in deep breaths, clenching the edge of the sink, fighting off the nausea.

A couple of minutes later there is a knock on the door. Stiles splashes water on his face before opening the door to a concerned looking Derek. "Hey, I'm about done," he says.

"No, that's okay. They left. Sorry, I didn't think. It was my week to host the group," Derek tells him.

"I hope I didn't screw that up," Stiles says sadly.

"Of course not. You're my guest. If anything bothers you just tell me."

"Yeah, sure."

*

Derek clears his throat to get the other man's attention, who swivels around with a highlighter back in his mouth. Some things never change. "I have classes today. After I will pick some things up from the store, though tonight I probably feel like take out. Usually Chinese. Here's my number, text me if you need anything, see you later."

"Okay, bye. Have a good day," he calls out just as Derek leaves.

He ends up making a pot of coffee, then fixes a bowl of cereal while reading up on his school work. Just in case there's a school to go back to, or maybe transfer from. Definitely something he needs to think about.

After a couple of hours of doing that, he stares at his phone. Finally drawing up the courage to call Melissa at the hospital, who thankfully answers the phone. "Beacon Hills Hospital," the familiar voice says.

"Melissa hi, how is my dad?" He asks.

"Stiles?" She sounds surprised.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh hey honey. He's doing better. In fact he will be moved to a room baring any set backs in a couple of days. John is being his usual stubborn self. Asks about you. Scott has too," she adds sadly.

"Um, tell him I'll call the room later. I needed some time."

"I get that. I'll make sure to let him know. Take care of yourself Stiles. I worry about you too."

"Yeah. Love you," he adds before ending the call. His hands are shaking, but the news was good, that's all that matters for now.

*

"How's Stiles?" John asks as soon as Melissa enters the room.

"He called, and said he will talk to you later today," she tells him. Then helps him sit up, rearranging his pillows. Today he is wearing oxygen, but no longer needing the mask. He watches her with scrutiny. She huffs out a breath, turning towards him.

"I can't tell you what I don't know John. You know that."

"So you say," he grits out through the pain. They are still fighting tooth and nail, and it's wearing them both down, but neither seem willing to stop.

"You can ask him for yourself John. I have other patients to see." And with that she leaves the room. She stops in between rooms, rubbing at her forehead, frustrated and sad. But somehow she keeps hoping that it will get better, it has too. Because that boy deserves better.

*

Derek some how manages to pay attention in class, though Stiles is there in the back of his mind. Wondering what he is up to, if he made any type of progress.

He talks to his friends for a little while, laughing with them once more. "How's Stiles?" Lana asks. Leave it to her to ask the more important ones.

"Fine. A little stressed out, but doing better," he tells her.

"That's good. If he needs anything, we are here for him too," she beams. His heart flutters in his chest, realizing that he has a pack right here. Sure they may be humans, but they have become family along the way.

"I'm sure he'll love that," he adds. 

*

"Hey Dad," Stiles' voice cracks. He's nervous, and still frightened over what had happened to him.

"Hey son," he replies. "How are you?"

Stiles sobs a breath, trying to fight the flood of tears threatening to fall. "I'm alright. Been staying with Derek."

"Oh?" Is all he says. But there is plenty of feeling behind that one word.

"Yeah, needed to get away. It was getting to be too much," Stiles admits softly.

"As long as you are safe is all that matters to me," the sheriff sighs. "They have been feeding me some pretty nasty stuff here son, not gonna lie, I miss you being on my bones about the healthy stuff."

The young man manages a brief smile at that. "Of course you do, because you know that I am right."

"Whatever happened that night, I want you to know that I don't blame you. I just really wish that you would have told me the truth," John admits.

"Yeah, and I'd be behind bars right now," Stiles grits out bitterly.

"Son-" John begins.

"Look, I know that you're just doing your job, but... I could have died that night." The truth hurt a lot more now that it was vocalized.

"God, I should of known. That's not something you would ever do, not unless you didn't have a choice. It was just that, the boy," the sheriff pauses.

"Donovan. The one who threatened you. I am aware of how it looks Dad. But he was gunning for me that night. Theo just happened to be there to see it all, and blackmail me. In fact it nearly happened again." He bites it lips once it slips. Too late to take it back now.

"What?" The sheriff barks out.

"A story for another day. Theo took out the threat, and both are in his little zombie army of a pack. But yeah, roof of the hospital. I was in one of those trances. It hurts too much to think about," Stiles breathes through the pain that the admission brought.

"I never realized how bad it was. Looks like Melissa was right all along," the older man admits sadly.

"What about Melissa?" Stiles is curious.

"Something about protecting those who have been protecting us. Woman packs a mean punch," he huffs softly.

"She hit you?" Stiles can feel his eyes grow wide.

"Yeah, after I found evidence of Kira killing a chimaera. I was gunning after her pretty hard there. I found evidence, a dead body. What else am I supposed to do Stiles?"

"Yeah," he gets that, he really does. But at the same time, this is supposed to be hush hush do to the supernatural aspect of it. A no win situation. "You were doing what you thought was right. I get that now. We all were, but not as a unit, you know? We were divided. Really caught up with us."

"Yeah," the sheriff sounds tired. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

"Sure, you too dad. I will call tomorrow. Good night Dad."

"Good night son," John says back.

*

Derek can hear Stiles' stomach growl as he brings in the food. "Hey, I offer food. Hopefully you will like something that I picked out."

"You get dumplings?" The young man asks hopefully.

"Almost didn't. But yeah, sure did." He sets the food onto the table, then hugs the human to him briefly.

"What's that for?" Stiles asks.

"Missed you?" Derek asks.

"Well thanks. I needed that," Stiles adds shyly.

"Anytime. Was wondering if you would like to go shopping with me? I spent a lot of time at the Chinese place, they were swamped and I am starving."

"Oh, okay. As long as you don't mind."

"Of course not." Derek smiles softly at him, and gets a small smirk in return. His heart beat quickens as butterflies dance in his stomach. Something that doesn't happen with a 'friend', but something more. He nearly stops dead in his tracks but stops himself, but catches it. "Then we can watch something on TV before bed."

"Netflix and chill?" Stiles teases. Derek can feel his face heat, all the way to his neck and ears. "Dude, I'm teasing. But sure. I can chill," the little shit knows what that's doing to the wolf, he has to.

"Uh huh. I'm not touching that," he says quickly. Trying to avoid the foot in the mouth thing, but Stiles' eyes say plenty. "Stop that!" He hisses.

"Whatever you say dude, what ever you say."

"Stop calling me dude," he growls playfully, not knowing to do with the banter. It's been a while since they last had done this.

"Never. Besides you like it," Stiles gloats. The ass.


	4. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek comes home to find Stiles gone, causing doubt to stir.
> 
> While Stiles is off to rescue a friend. He's sad when he comes back to find the wolf distant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I can keep the same posting schedule, but so far I've been able to write daily. 
> 
> All flub ups are mind. I hope that there aren't that many.

When things start to go well, that is when they almost always turn to shit. Derek was at school, and told him that he'd like to go to a game the following day and Stiles had agreed readily. He is sick of being in the house, although Derek has been the absolute best by letting him stay.

He is watching some television, when there is a knock on the door. He thinks nothing of it when it happens and easily answers it. He is shocked to see Malia on the other side, looking conflicted in a tank top and cut off jeans. "Hey Stiles. Is it alright if I come in?" She asks. He moves out of the way and lets the coyote in.

"A little surprised to see you here. Are you okay? Anything wrong?" His anxiety raises steadily.

"Oh, uh, no injuries if that's what you are wondering." She looks around the room for a moment before meeting his eyes. They are slightly guarded, and it hurts. "How are you holding up?"

"Better the past couple of days. Talked to Dad. He should be moved to another room tomorrow," he says.

"Well that's good news. I seen him a couple of days ago. He'd been asking about you," the way that Malia says it, it's like she is asking too.

"I am sorry for not contacting any of you sooner. It took everything I had just to call Melissa. It's not a kind thing to do," he admits. Stiles looks at her, and it feels like he's seeing her for the first time. While once feral, the young woman still looks almost vulnerable. Unsure, while ready to do what it takes to take anyone down. "Glad you are doing well." He hates that it's awkward between them now. Had been for a while, but he just trudged through it and blamed it on the start of senior year.

"Yeah. I uh, wanted to tell you in person," she begins, "Scott came over asking for help." She watches his expression slowly close off. "I know things are well between the two of you, I get that, but he's... Lydia is in trouble. And you're the only one who can get her out of there."

"How bad?" His heart starts to beat wildly in his chest at the thought of the red head in any type of danger.

"I heard her scream Stiles. All the way out there where I am. It's bad," her voice is pleading. Eyes steady on his own.

"What can I do?" He wonders out loud.

"There's not much time."

"Just let me leave a note for Derek. I don't want him worrying about me," he rushes into the bedroom, and rips out a piece of paper. His hands shake as he jots down a quick letter for the wolf and places it in the living room where Derek should be able to see it easily. "Okay, let's go." Malia just nods, then follows him out the door and into the sunshine...

*

Derek doesn't know when's the last time he has felt this happy. Things are going good at both home and school, he has told the alpha that he wants a meeting next week, so he can ask about joining the pack. That way, at least he'd have a beta status officially.

When the door opens, the silence is loud. There's no heartbeat to greet him, no whiskey warm eyes or sarcastic quips. Maybe Stiles went on an errand, or a walk since the car is still there. A piece of paper on the coffee table catches his eye, so he walks over and picks it up, stomach dropping as he reads it.

'Derek,  
Sorry for the short notice, but I had to leave for a short while. I will give you the details shortly. Wish me the best,  
Stiles'

The wolf's heart shatters in his chest, and a forlorn whine escapes his throat. He bows his head as tears start to form. The paper crumples in his fist, claws cutting into the palms.

*

"Lydia, hey." She's still in a dream like state, but turns to the voice. Stiles is there, eye level with a worried look on his face. There's a sad smile, but his voice is gentle and kind. "You think you can move?" He asks her.

"You came," the red head croaks out.

"Of course. I'll always be here," he assures her.

"I think so," goes to stand up to find her legs wobbly. "I may need a hand though." He puts his arm around her, gathering her close to him, before treading through the dark hall. "Whatever you do, don't look back," Lydia tells him. "Promise me," she pleads, voice slurring slightly.

"Yeah, okay. Promise, just keep walking." There are high pitch screams along with bone chilling growls. Stiles starts to shiver but keeps going, remembering the words 'if you're in hell, keep going.' The walls seem to be looming closer with insidious shadows swaying to and fro. Lydia though keeps going, gaze straight ahead, expression set in determination.

"Almost there," she reminds them both.

"Right," he adds.

"Stiles," a familiar voice grates behind him. Hissing his name. "Stiles, did you miss me?"

"Don't! He's not real."

"How do you know?" Stiles' voice quakes.

"Because if he were, he'd done possessed me a long time ago," her voice is hollowed out. "Keep going," she grits out.

"Stiles," another voice joins in. "You can't get rid of me, I'm coming for you. They'll never be able to find your body once I'm done with you," it sing songs. The human starts to tear up, afraid.

"Not if I kill it first," Lydia growls.

It's a long and scary trek there, but they make it out alive. Jordan is there, waiting for Lydia, and pounces once he is able, throwing his jacket over her racking frame. His eyes turn his burning shade of clay, and he turns them on Stiles. "Thank you, I can never repay you," his voice is firm and real.

"I'm just glad we got to her in time."

*

Melissa coos to the banshee as the red head thrashes in her sleep, body clammy to the touch. Natalie has tears streaming down her face unchecked. "What did they do to my little girl?"

"I don't know if you want an answer to that question," the nurse tells her darkly. Jordan makes this sound, a low rumble in his throat, as flames start to flicker around him. "She's safe now Parrish. Remember that," she states firmly.

"They will not succeed a second time," he vows.

"That's what I like to hear. Hey, Lydia, can you hear me?"

"Stiles?" She asks under her breath.

"Right here Ariel."

"Get back to Derek. You need to go back, before it's too late..." She succumbs and drifts back under. Stiles shudders all over and races over to see if says any more, but knows it's a lost cause.

Melissa grabs his arm. "Hey, we'll look after her, okay? Your dad too. Go back, we have it covered," she tells him with conviction.

"You sure?" He feels torn.

"You heard her Stiles. You'd never forgive yourself if something happens to him."

"Yeah, okay."

"I'll take you to the airport," Malia gets up and offers.

"Thanks," he tells her. At least it would give them a chance to talk.

*

Natalie was kind enough to pay not only for the ticket, but also for cab fare when he arrived in New York. He is desperate to get back to Derek before he crashes and burns. Jet lag, and the whole emotional ordeal sneaking up on him with vengeance. The cabbie thankfully doesn't say anything about it but just drives. Stiles falls asleep just moments after.

*

Derek is in bed, in between sleep and consciousness when there is a week tap at the front door. He gets up and pads to the living room, senses on full alert, to find Stiles on the other side. There are bags under his eyes, and he's swaying with exhaustion. The wolf has to steady him so he doesn't fall.

"Thanks. I didn't think that you would ever answer. So tired," he whimpers. "I will tell you about it in the morning." The man face dives into the sofa, and starts snoring softly just moments later. Derek's eyes glow blue, taking it in. The hurt and confusion still there. He thought he had been a good provider, with food and shelter. Helping the young man heal, but that doesn't seem to be the case.

He turns to go to the bedroom, anger shifting in. It's been a long time since he felt it, at that level. Stiles isn't taking good care of himself, and something has to give soon.

*

Stiles wakes to the smells of coffee and sausage, causing a rumble in his belly. Gets up without falling, and goes straight to the bathroom. He'd eat as soon as he washed up and peed. His bladder is killing him.

The wolf was kind enough to save him some, and he eats with gusto. Humming as the spices lit up his tastebuds. Derek doesn't say anything to him, but just watches with assessing eyes. It reminds him of when they first met, except his resting face is kinder, but still serious.

"Sorry to leave like that," he begins. Derek just raises a brow at that. "Malia showed up and told me that Lydia was in trouble. So I went to help out." Rubs his hands across his face, trying in vain to wake himself up more.

The wolf knows that the man sitting before him was always over the moon when it comes to Lydia Martin, and that will never change. The fact that he left in a hurry, own safety be damned speaks volumes.

"Anyway, she's out of that place and safe at home. I hope she comes around. Looks pretty bad," he shudders as memories resurface. Derek can hear his heart rate pick up, can smell fear and shame.

"What happened?" Derek finds himself asking.

"I was faced with some of my biggest fears in that place," is all he says. Eyes looking haunted, and Derek knows when to pull back. So instead he does the dishes and leaves for the store.

"I'll be back later," Derek mumbles. Stiles watches him leave, heart hurting. It seems as though the wolf may not want him back. Looks like they have some things to discuss.


	5. Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has another nightmare, while Derek joins a pack. Is it the calm before another storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter is a bit gory, so if you are squeamish, then skip past it to where Derek is trying to wake Stiles. I will have spoilers at the end to tell what happened.
> 
> This chapter is kind of short, but Stiles no longer thinks that Derek doesn't want him around. So that's progress, right?

He dreams that night, and he wishes that he'd never dream again... He's there back at the house of echoes. Seemingly just floating in past the gates, the sign in desk and all of the guards. Already knowing where the path is, eyes roaming the darkened halls. Deja vu creeping in slowly, yes, he knows this place well.

There is a sudden sound of a drill, a whine followed by a whir. It pulls him towards the sound, heart beat echoing off the walls. What greets him is a grizzly sight. Lydia barely lucid, eyes wide open but unseeing, while a man pulls the drill from her skull. Stiles feels bile rush towards his throat at the sight. There is blood soaking the pillow, turning it pink.

A voice with a thick accent asks, "what do you see?"

"I don't know," Lydia sounds hollowed out. The drill starts in again, and Stiles clenches his eyes shut until it stops once more.

"Let me ask this of you once more, Miss Martin. What do you see?"

"Nothing, it's blank. Th- there's nothing there, only fog," she swallows past the words.

"Look beyond the fog, what is there?"

"Death, only death." There is a pause before a piercing scream erupts, and Stiles gets flown back. He hits the wall with a sickening thud, his spine snaps at the impact. "Derek's the first to die..."

*

Derek shakes the young man, who seems to be pleading with someone. "No, no, no," he says over and over.

"Stiles? Stiles!" A sharp crack of a palm across a face is loud in the room. The human comes to with a shocked gasp.

"Derek?" He asks, climbing on top of the wolf. "Derek?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm right here. I'm not leaving, I promise. I've got you," he says once Stiles starts sobbing against his shoulder, night shirt turning damp from the tears. He recalls having nightmares of his own after Paige, then more after his family had died in the fire. "I'm here." He starts to card his fingers through his hair, then trails his hand down the back, still heaving with sobs. It takes a while for Stiles to calm down, but once he does he asks if they could share the bed, and Derek agrees readily.

The human attaches himself to the Were like a burr, and Derek just wraps his arms around him and hums softly. It seems to do the trick as Stiles slowly slips back into sleep. The wolf's mom used to sing to him after he had bad dreams, and it always worked. His father hummed, he says because he had a bad voice, but it was do to forgetting the words when he was tired himself. And for once, the memory doesn't sting, and he finds himself drifting off to sleep as well...

* 

When Derek wakes, it's with the sun rising over the horizon. Stiles is laying on his chest, mouth open slightly, with his back arched away from them. The wolf takes in their combined scents, nostrils flaring, before getting up. Carefully putting Stiles onto a pillow, hoping not to wake him. The human just smacks his lips and burrows right in.

From there the wolf makes coffee, and eats a piece of fruit before going for a shower. Not really in the mood to run this morning, it would wait for another day.

It's just after seven when Stiles joins him in the kitchen with a bad case of bed head. Derek smiles a little to himself at the sight. He had run his fingers through it when ever the young man would whimper in his sleep. "What?" Stiles croaks out.

"Nothing," Derek tells him before pulling out his tablet to see what the calendar had for him. It tells him that he has a meeting with the pack alpha over the weekend. "Listen Stiles, I would like to talk about something," he says before sipping on his coffee. Sadness tinges the air, along with doubt.

"I can leave as soon as you like," Stiles begins.

"No, what?" Derek asks, completely confused. "I'm not asking you to leave. I mean, if you need to go I understand," his own heart starts to rabbit in his chest. "Just wanted to tell you that I have a meeting with a pack this weekend. So I won't be home for a little while, that's all." His eyes pleading with Stiles.

"Oh, okay. Well, uh, I'd like to stay for a little longer. Things are still crazy, you know?" He asks, voice wobbling.

"Yeah, I do. Want me to make breakfast?" Derek offers.

"Are you kidding. What you are doing now is more than enough. I'll make it. Craving some bacon," the young man says before making his way to the fridge. He starts to hum as he turns on the burner, opening a drawer for a fork to turn the meat over. It takes a while for the wolf to realize that the human was humming along to his mother's song.

*

Rebecca and her mate are waiting for Derek when he walks in. The Irish woman smiles kindly at him, getting up to shake his hand, her wife doing the same. Even though the alpha before him has bright red hair, pale skin with sparkling blue gray eyes, something about her demeanor reminds him of Talia. "Welcome Derek Hale. This is my mate Mallory," she turns to her wife with love shining on her face. The human is somewhere in her forties, and the alpha in her early fifties. The wolf barely showing her age with few wrinkles or grays. While Mallory has sprinkling of grays through the temples of her brown hair. She exudes quiet confidence, coming off as the strong yet silent type.

"Glad you could make it," she begins. "I don't know what changed your mind, but we are willing to take on another beta." Mallory smiles down at her wife, who is sitting with a ledger in her hands. "Can never have too many strong wolves Mr. Hale."

"You can call me Derek if you wish," he says to her.

"Very well. We may be large in numbers but everyone is welcome. They all have a part in which they can succeed. With you I am thinking you can help our young ones with the full moons, if you are willing."

"If you think that I can help them." His heart aches at the thought of not only his betas, but of Scott as well. How difficult it was, yet fulfilling at the same time.

"Of course. I know that you came from a large pack. I knew your mom a little bit, she visited Europe, where I'm from. She was kind and tough, and I do my best to emulate her."

"You remind me of her," Derek tells her softly. That gets him a sad smile in return.

"Then I hope I do right by her." Rebecca looks over at Mallory, who is tearing up slightly. "We had our share of losses to. Sadly Mallory couldn't carry our children. Lost some of our human children as well as the Weres. When my parents retired and passed along the title of alpha, the pack became our children. We love each and every one."

"I'm sorry for the loss of the little ones," he knows how that feels as well.

"Thank you." A pause. "We would like to officially welcome you to the pack on the night of the full moon, and have you run with us. Besides, many of us are excited to see your full transformation." Derek blushes at that. "Will your mate join us?" She asks.

Derek feels flustered. "I have no mate," he says.

"Sorry, I just assumed. You smell like mate."

"Oh, well, it's kind of early for that," he hedges.

"Maybe some day then," Mallory tells him. He looks up at her, suddenly intrigued.

"Maybe."

*

"Hey," Stiles greets him as soon as he walks in the door. "Good news?" The human sounds hopeful.

"Yeah, I'm part of the pack now." He smiles shyly.

"Congratulations Derek." Stiles gets up to hug him, and Derek sinks into it, wrapping his arms around the other man, inhaling his scent. Smelling soap, toothpaste and pure Stiles underneath it all.

"Thank you Stiles." They untangle from one another, Stiles suddenly blushing at the look in Derek's eyes. They were always breath taking, rainbow colored hues looking back at you. And right now it made the human feel like the most important being. It is scary yet amazing.

"How about lunch?" He asks.

"Sure, you making the sandwiches?" The wolf asks, suddenly hungry.

"You bet," Stiles says with a wink. That gets him a slight slap on the ass, causing him to yelp in surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a nightmare involving Lydia. It involves treatment... With a drill. I got scared, and I wrote it. And there is some mild details describing it.
> 
> The pack that Derek joins, the alpha pair mentions the loss of children. Some through miscarriage. I tagged it for triggering reasons. They speak about it during their meeting. I kept it brief.


	6. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is now faced with a rut. Only Stiles can help him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This rut will be more instinctual than sexual. Though I may have a scene towards the end of them being intimate.
> 
> I don't recall pumping out chapters this fast before. May as well post them as I type them up. Who knows how long this will last.
> 
> Let me know if I messed up anywhere or if I need to add any tags. Not beta read.

It all starts with Stiles getting sick, and Derek feels real guilty about not being able to stay home due to classes, so he calls the alpha. Turns out she is available to help out. She can smell the sickness as soon as she open the door, Rebecca makes sure to knock first to let the human know that someone was there. The wolf coos at the young man, wiping at his sweaty brow with a cool cloth.

"You must be Derek's new alpha. I'm Stiles." He coughs weakly into his sleeve.

"Hello, I'm Rebecca. My mate Mallory is busy doing stuff so I was able to come check on you. Do you need anything?" She asks while helping him readjust his pillow.

"Orange juice please," Stiles asks, voice hoarse from being sick.

"Think you can eat anything?" Knowing that nutrients would help him feel stronger.

"A can of soup," he moans softly.

"Will do. I'll make sure to send Derek home tomorrow with some home made stuff." Stiles naps after eating, still weary.

Derek helps bathe him, wiping off the sweat, and then picks out some comfortable clothes from his drawers for Stiles to change into. The human meekly says thank you before dropping back to sleep. The wolf watches over him, unable to do much else. He always hated the smell of sickness, it caused his sensitive nose to burn. Yet he finds himself rooted to his spot, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Thankfully the young man seems to be doing well, nightmare wise. Derek thinks he hears his name, but can't be too sure, maybe it's wishful thinking on his part after all. Finally he makes himself get up to get some of his work done for classes. But keeps an ear open for Stiles.

*

"Hey," Lana says, as she, Julia and Rick catch up to Derek. "How is Stiles?"

"Back at home sick with the flu," he tells them. They all moan with sympathy.

"Well tell him that we hope that he's feeling better soon."

"I'll do just that," he assures them.

"See you next week for our usual study time?" Rick asks.

"You bet. I'll bring the food," he tells his friends.

"You are honestly the best," Julia smiles at him.

"So are you guys. Gotta get home, check on Stiles. See you soon, okay?" They all nod their heads and wave as he walks to his car.

*

"You didn't have to do all this Derek," Stiles moans in embarrassment. There's Mountain Dew, more juice, tissues along with a new comic book. "I would say it's too much, but it means a lot to me. Thank you for taking good care of me," the human bows his head. Derek feels himself glow under the praise.

"Hope you feel better soon," the wolf is still worried.

"I'm getting there. You think you could warm me up some soup? I'm getting a little hungry. The chicken noodle kind."

"Coming right up." Derek opens the Tupperware and warms it in the microwave. He received a text from his pack stating that to let them know if they need anything else. He knows it's because his human is sick. That causes him to pause. He sees Stiles as his pack, but wonders if it's that simple for the young man. Deep down he knows that he and Scott have to talk it out at some time, whatever had happened between them.

He sits the soup on a small wooden tray and carries it into the bedroom, where Stiles is busy blowing his nose in the tissues that Derek remembered to buy. "Thanks big guy. Hope my coughing doesn't keep you up tonight. It's been driving me insane."

"It's alright Stiles." Derek watches as Stiles eats his soup, cleaning up when he's done. He then turns out the light once the young man falls asleep, mouth open slightly. The wolf just rolls his eyes and smiles softly at the sight. Thankfully the fever broke earlier that day, and the pungent odor of sickness is staring to wane. Stiles is going to be just fine.

*

He is burning from the inside out, and the need to be near his mate is multiplied. Derek keens, arching off of the bed, where Stiles gazes down at him, pale and afraid. The human thought that Weres couldn't get sick, yet here he was dealing with the wolf burning with fever.

The cell rings, and Stiles answers it swiftly. "Hello?" Sounding almost desperate.

"Stiles?" A woman asks. "This is Mallory, Rebecca's wife. Is Derek there?"

"Something's wrong. Can you guys come over, please?"

"What is it honey?"

"It's Derek. He isn't... He's sick. I don't know what to do. And what I looked up might not be correct."

"Okay. We'll be right over. Rebecca will call when we arrive. Just keep an eye on him until we get there."

"Yeah." The line goes dead. Stiles thinks of all these worst case scenarios in his head, each one worse than the last. Could it be wolfsbane? Or was he poisoned some how? About twenty minutes later the phone rings.

"Stiles, we are here," Rebecca tells him.

"Okay, I'm coming." He rushes to the door, and they walk in. "Sorry, I'm a mess, I probably smell. Haven't had time for a shower or anything. As soon as I start feeling better, he's not..." He can't finish the sentence.

"It's alright Stiles. If we can't figure it out, then we have a great team that can help. Mallory, get Stiles a sip of water while I go check on Derek. I'll try to be only a few minutes."

Stiles finds himself sipping the water just to give him something to do. Mallory places a hand on his shoulder and rubs lightly, and it soothes him almost instantly. Oddly enough it reminds him of Melissa, and a pang of homesickness hits him hard.

*

"Hey, it's alright. I'm not here to harm you or your mate." Derek still growls, but calms a little once she flashes her red eyes at him. "He's just worried about you, he doesn't know what's going on."

"Are you going to tell him?" He asks, voice breaking a little.

"Yes. Not all of it, but enough for him to understand. We'll wait for your welcome. We're here for you Derek. Try and get some rest. We will keep an eye out for Stiles, and around the perimeter. You'll get through this just fine."

"I miss my mom," Derek keens out sadly.

"I know you do baby. I do too. Is it alright if I go talk to him?"

"Okay."

"Good, I'll have Mallory bring you something to drink."

 

"Stiles, I'd like a word with you," Rebecca addresses the young man.

"Okay," he rubs his hands across this legs, nervous. Watches as Mallory fills up another glass with water, walking towards the bedroom with it.

"The good news is, Stiles, that he's going to be just fine. I should of realized this might happen. He's lost his old pack, twice over. Now he's the only Hale in one, and right now instincts are telling him to add to the line," she says softly.

"But, his sister is alive." Rebecca nods her head.

"Right, but she's in another country, and in another pack. Peter, God knows where that man is. So it's just him. The full moon that is arriving is magnifying that."

"So now what?"

"Just see to his needs."

"Um, will he..." Stiles waves his hands around.

"You are actually the safest around him. And given his history, do you really think that he'd harm you?"

"Of course not, but you said about his line..."

"While it's not unlike a rut, it's more of wanting to keep those who are in your life safe, guarded. Rather they are human or not," Rebecca explains.

"How long will it last?"

"Until the full moon wanes."

"Thanks for your help." Stiles sighs softly as Mallory comes back into the room.

"He's asking to see you," the brunette tells him.

"Okay."


	7. Getting By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles helps Derek through his rut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is is part of a chapter that I decided to post now, and hope to get more of it done soon. If you don't hear from me, don't worry, I'll be writing away until I can post more.
> 
> Update: got it done. I will start the next chapter some time down the road. I think we are about half way done. Thank you for reading and all of the comments, it means a lot :)

That first night was pretty tough, touch and go when it came to Derek being lucid enough to answer some simple questions. How was he feeling? Does he need help going to the bathroom? Is there anything else that Stiles can do for him?

Stiles manages to shower in the meantime, washing away the stale sweat. Any other time he'd be in there until the water ran cool, but now was not the time. Rebecca left some instructions when she came by in the morning. Finding something to eat that Derek could stomach was hit or miss. Stiles finally cut out anything with meat for now. Instead he made some veggies in chicken broth, it was bland enough so the wolf could eat it without his stomach rebelling.

He asks someone to head to the store for him, because any time Stiles is gone for too long, Derek freaks out. At first he pleads for him, then he gets crazy, wolfing out, breaking things. It takes an alpha and two betas to settle him. And somehow through the haze, Derek hears the Alpha voice and calms down.

It hurts the young man to the core to see him like this, vulnerable. "Hey Der. You need anything?" He's sweating once more, this time from nerves. It's been almost too quiet, that and he feels like he's being watched.

The older man reaches out towards him, beckoning. Stiles finds himself stepping forward, only to be pulled down by the wolf. He stiffens at first, not knowing what was going happen, before he feels the scrape of stubble against his neck, chin and jaw. A rumbling purr coming deep from the wolf's chest follows.

"Need to make you smell like mine," Derek growls.

"Wish you would have waited until I showered." A more threatened, displeased growl is his answer. "No, I meant," he shivers once lips meet his ear. "Oh, god. What I mean is... Fuck. Dammit Derek," he whines. His body betraying him, now is not the time to get turned on, okay?

"Smell so good," Derek preens.

"What? No I don't," Stiles protests. "I'm all sweaty again. I'd wish you scent mark me after my shower."

"No!" The wolf rumbles. "You smell like mine now."

"Okay, okay. I will just, wipe off then." He makes a face afterward, but the last thing he needs is an upset Derek on his hands.

"Good mate."

"Slow down there," Stiles argues. That was new. That had to be the rut talking, right? Except Derek is pretty smart, except when it comes to women. Kate and Jennifer, just no! The Paige thing ended badly, and Braeden is just a badass, so she is like the one bright spot. She's alive and didn't betray Derek.

His stomach drops, thinking on how much the man beneath him lost. Guilty at how he just thought of it like that, almost, desensitized. Derek deserves better from someone he trusts, and it's up to Stiles to do better.

*

"Hey kiddo," his dad's voice sounds upbeat on the other line.

"Hey Pop. How are things?" He's in the kitchen, getting ready to clean up after himself. He's really starting to feel more and more domestic.

"I'm going to be released soon," the sheriff tells him. Stiles can feel his lip turn up into a smile.

"That's great. I'll make sure to have the neighbor and Melissa report back to me on how you're taking care of yourself." His dad groans at him. "I know, but I'm worried, okay?"

"I know you are son. But the neighbor?" The old lady across the street who means well, but knows just about everything there is need to know about someone. At any given time.

"Well, if you do well then I won't have to," he reminds his father.

"Fine. I'll take care of myself. Deputy Parrish volunteered on staying the first day, and promises to drive by while he's on duty," the sheriff sounds proud.

"Now that is what I like to hear. Call me anytime, I miss you."

"I miss you too. Getting a little tired, I'll let you go now," John says.

"Good bye, love you," Stiles tells him.

"Love you too son." The call ends. Not a minute later he gets a text.

'Dude where are you?' It reads. It's from Scott. 

He doesn't need this right now...

'New York.' Is all he replies back before turning off the phone, anger and hurt rising rapidly. Suddenly there is a growl that has his hairs standing on end. He runs towards the bedroom to see a wolfed out Derek. Pointy ears, claws and fangs, not to mention the glowing blue eyes.

"You're hurt," he growls out.

"No. I'm fine. Just, sad. Look, I'm okay." He does a full 360 so the wolf can see that he's physically fine. 

"Who made you feel sad?" Derek sounds like he's about to go attack the person at will.

"It's fine Derek. I'm still upset, but it'll get better." Derek snarls at the lie. "Sorry. Maybe someday, just not now."

"Come," the wolf purrs. Stiles rolls his eyes but walks towards the bed, where he once more gets scent marked. He expects there to be drool, bad breath and panting. Cause you know, part wolf. But instead he gets treated to the rasping of facial hair, soft whispers of content, and lots of body heat. The wolf is a freaking furnace, okay? A really hot, muscular furnace. Oh, he's so going to hell.

*

The full moon is really tough on Derek, who won't let Stiles out of his sight. He can't stay focused, switching from beta form back to human. The young man can tell that it's taxing on him, so he holds his hand, careful of the claws. Leans down and kisses the brow that is now hairless. The wolf pants and keens, as he shifts into something in between.

Stiles starts with the chant of 'alpha, beta, omega' then goes onto 'the sun, the moon, and the truth.' When neither work he starts to say 'I'm here, let be your anchor' over and over. Derek repeats something back, so softly that Stiles can't quite make it out. it sounds like 'my mate, my anchor, my love'. But that doesn't make sense, unless it's the pull of the moon.

He continues to stroke the wolf's hair, and feels it shift beneath his palm. Turning from coarse to silky, the thick brows making an apperance once more. "There you go, there's my Derek. You can do this, you're stronger than anyone I know. Breath in, hold it, now release. Do it again. That's it."

"Stiles?"

"I'm here," the young man replies.

"I"m thirsty," Derek rasps out.

"I'll go get you some water and come right back, alright?" The wolf nods. "Good. You're doing so well." He breathes a sigh of relief in the kitchen, though he knows that it's far from over. Not until the moon releases it's spell, allowing the rut to lessen soon after.

After all of that, he could finally focus on Scott McCall. He really dreads that, for many reasons, but knows that it must be done. Second chances and all that, he needed to hear him out, and then say his own side. How it goes after that remains to be seen.

Derek downs half the glass before pulling back, hazel eyes heavy lidded. "Need anything else?" He asks the wolf.

"Bathroom," the wolf replies.

After that is out of the way, Derek lays back down. "There you go. I'm right here. Try and get some rest, okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you Stiles."

"No need to thank me sour-wolf. You did the same for me just days ago. It's the least that I could do," giving him a sardonic grin.

"I don't think I could have gotten through this without you," Derek tells him.

"After all you've done for us, Derek. You don't know how much that meant. I wish that I had realized it sooner, to tell you the truth." Derek shakes his head. "No, I mean it. Thank you." Derek tries to reply, but is too weak to do so. "Rest sour-wolf. I'll be here when you wake. Promise." The Were drifts off with a sigh shortly after, looking pale. It causes Stiles' gut to clench. With the nightmares and what Lydia had said, it still scares him. Just the thought of Derek in danger hurts him.

The guy had been through so much already, and deserves to live a happy, healthy life. Stiles will make sure of that, even if it's the last thing he does.


	8. Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles begins the process of changing schools. First he needs his dad and Derek to sign off on it.  
> Then there's that conversation he needs to have with Scott. Things can't be any tougher...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to work on my time line dammit. But I'm trying :/
> 
> The sheriff is home and feels better, yay.
> 
> Tough conversations, uh oh. Well, that was a doozy.

Stiles turns on the laptop and opens a new window, fingers trembling slightly. Wanting so much for a fresh start, something that has been avoided long enough. Feeling as though it's not deserved, things may not go as planned, which is life goes sometimes. More importantly, what if both his father and Derek won't agree to let him.

Waiting until morning will be best, so he gets out his books and starts doing some work. Hopefully Malia can text him some assignments, along with the school, so he can get caught up. Depends on how much they will let him make up, seeing as he has been gone for a while with no word. They must know about his dad by now, or someone must have told them something.

He manages to get some done before he heads back into the bedroom where the Were is panting in his sleep. Derek latches on as soon as Stiles gets close enough, and the young man doesn't have the heart to push him away, so he lays there. Feels hot breath ghosting along his nape, the curves and lines of the other man's body. From the shoulders to hips, thigh against thigh, his butt pressed to Derek's front. Desire and confusion sink in quickly, he's barely ended things with Malia.

They talked on the way to the airport, and continued the conversation once they arrived. The coyote doesn't hold it against him, understands that things have been going south for a little while now. He tries to let her know that just because they are no longer a couple doesn't mean they can't continue to be in one another's lives. That he's still her pack, her family. She just said okay, and nods her head. Maybe Malia needs time to come to terms with it as well, everyone processes things differently, but he will always love and care for her, just not in the same way anymore.

So the fact that these feelings for Derek, he has since fought are coming back scares him. He always thought that the male form was attractive, and that was okay. Scott and his dad never mentioned anything, just a shrug or a raised brow. But that had more to do with his taste in guys, and not the fact that he was into both genders.

But Derek is a special case, one that never rests. Hate, lust and attraction there all along with a dash of fear. But then came respect, awe. Everything became real, tangible.

The wolf pulls him closer, whines low in his throat, then nuzzles his way into Stiles' shoulder. The young man feels goose bumps break across his skin, hair on end. He just hopes that this can wait until things are more clear, and that Derek doesn't think that it's because of a rebound, or that he's an easy choice. It's so much more than that.

*

He turns on the phone the next day to see new voicemail and some texts. Stiles grimaces in guilt, Melissa sent one stating that his dad was on his way home. Scott wanting to talk, and then Jordan sent a picture of John eating chicken. That makes him feel slightly better.

He returns a text to Melissa, stating that he's sorry for not getting back to her sooner, then to Jordan thanking him. Next he calls his father who answers on the second ring. "Hello?" His voice sounds stronger, safe even. Stiles feels the tears build in his eyes, stinging.

"Hey Dad. You sound good."

"Stiles, I couldn't reach you," the sheriff says.

"Yeah. Derek hasn't been feeling well, and I've been avoiding things. Not you though," he adds.

"Scott?" John asks. Parents just know these things.

"Yeah." Waits a beat. "I've been thinking about school. And I'm going to see how much they will let me make up there. I... I'm thinking about staying. If the local school will allow me to do so. But I need your approval."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" John sounds hesitant.

"Yeah, I am. At least for a semester. I, uh, I'm pretty messed up Dad," his voice cracks as tears start to fall freely.

"No, you're not. Just human." The sheriff listens, helpless as Stiles starts to sob in earnest. "Hey, hey. It's okay. I'm not mad, I'm not mad anymore."

"Anymore?" Stiles scoffs.

"You lied to me, about something important. All I want is the truth. I'd like to think that I'd understand the situation if you would have told me."

"I feel like I deserve to hang for what I've done." The words are bitter on his tongue.

"No!" John's sigh is heavy. "Look, I'll talk to the school. We'll go from there. Just promise me to take care of yourself. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

"Okay. Same here. Besides I got a big bad wolf to look after me as well."

"Well I'd like to talk to Derek." John uses his authorative voice. That may not bode well.

"Shit!" Stiles mutters.

"Hey language."

"Really Dad?"

"Yes. You are still my child, and still under 18. So watch what you say. Tell the sour-wolf to call me. Since you are staying with him, you need his approval as well."

"I know, I will. Love you Pop," Stiles says behind a sniffle.

"Love you too. Now do your homework." That earns a weak laugh.

"Yes sir!"

With that out of the way, he calls Scott, and his stomach is doing flips. "Hello?"

"Hey," Stiles sighs.

"Stiles?" Scott asks, voice rising slightly.

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?" The wolf asks. "Where did you go? I thought that we would talk before you left, at least."

"I'm in New York. And with how things ended, I didn't think that you'd want anything to do with me." He bites his lip until he tastes blood, the pain keeping the panic at bay.

"What? Why would you say that?"

"Really?" Stiles asks. His anger starting to spike, difficult to rein in. "After all the things we said to one another."

"I was upset at the time."

'So was I' he wants to say, but holds back. "I didn't think you would just leave like that, leave us behind."

"Us? What us!" His voice rises. "Last I checked, there was no pack to stick around for."

"That's a bit much," Scott begins to say. Stiles laughs bitterly at that.

"Oh really?" He starts to count the things on his fingers. "One, dark kitsune gone because you couldn't have that going on in your pack, huh Scotty boy?" His voice is venom, and it burns on his tongue, but it's too late for that now. "Liam having his girl used as bait, and then it doesn't work. What's worse is that she dies, Scott. Liam, who has a short fuse anyway."

"I tried my best," Scott yells back.

"And then," Stiles talks over him, "none of us seeing eye to eye. Trying to figure out what the Dread Doctors are trying to achieve. Lydia just breaking down to the point that she can't function." He seethes deep inside, the rage boiling over as it finally finds its release. "Theo, oh Theo wanting to find his own pack... Uh huh. Someone you haven't seen in years walks in and fucks everything up. But oh no, he can't be the bad guy can he?"

"Not everyone is out to get someone Stiles."

"You mean like Donovan. He wasn't out to get me that night. He didn't take a bite out of my flesh," he yells loudly, the pain still there. "Didn't follow me into the school, supernatural speed, needling me. Telling about how my dad is at fault for what happened to his. How my dad is a coward. He wouldn't have stopped until I was dead Scott. But maybe I should have been the big man, fuck the fears. Be who you want me to be, roll over and let him eat me alive. Then you wouldn't have to worry about having two murderers in your pack."

"No! That's not what-"

"What. Not what you want to hear? Not everyone can be saved Scott. I know it hurts to hear that. It's like when an animal shows up at the vet's office-"

"So what, we should put them down? I'm not doing that Stiles."

"No! But some people just can't be saved." Stiles is starting to wonder if he's talking about himself, or someone like Theo, Peter or even Donovan. Liam made it through, though at the moment it's an uphill climb for the young beta.

"Stiles, I'm sorry. Alright?" Scott sounds just as mad, and hurt too.

"I'm sorry too. Sorry I'm not the man you want me to be."

"So what? We're no longer friends?" Scott's voice comes across as hurt.

"We just need to cool off and try to see one another's views."

"There's no way I'm-"

Stiles stops him before he can finish, "Then there's no need to continue this converstaion any further." He ends the call, feeling weary to the bone. He jumps when he hears his name being called. Stiles sees Derek sitting up in bed, shock showing on his face, and he knows that the wolf heard everything. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," he replies honestly. No use lying, walking talking lie detector, hello.

"You want to talk about it?" Derek wonders out loud.

"No, but if I do, then I know that I can come to you with it. Thanks."

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"You made the best decision you could have at that moment. There's no wrong or right sometimes." Derek waits.

"I wish more people believed that. Thank you Derek, for everything."

"Anytime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I just gave myself the case of feels. By the way, I'm not trying to have a good guy/bad guy thing going on here. Scott will have his say, and explain why he feels the way he does. He deserves that much. It'll get worse before it gets better :/


	9. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek make plans to talk over dinner. Scott calls Derek to get information on Stiles. Sheriff ends up calling them first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now making sure to save and have a back up on my files. Learned my lesson after losing a chapter on anther story.
> 
> If you notice anything let me know. Sorry for the flub ups, not beta read.

Stiles decides to wait until Derek is feeling more like himself to approach him on the subject of transferring schools. The wolf walks into the kitchen looking a little pale, but his hazel eyes are bright and alert. Derek inhales his coffee with a deep satisfied groan before sitting down at the table. "I talked to my dad about this, and he says that I need your okay too," Stiles begins.

"Need my okay with what?" Derek's voice is still raspy, and it's unnerving how close he sits to the human. Stiles feels his heart begin to pound in part fear and part lust.

"Um," he begins, already lost for words. 

The wolf just grins at him. "Go on," he tells him softly.

"I'm thinking about changing schools. At least until things get cleared out, and I'd like to stay on for at least for a semester."

"And you want to do that here?" Derek can't be hearing this right.

"Well yeah, hence asking you. I'm not legal until April, still 17 and all." 

"I'll think about it," sighs when Stiles slumps down in his chair, smelling sad. "That wasn't a no Stiles. This is an important step, and I don't want to make a rash decision. You matter Stiles, and I want what is best for you." The human looks up at that, eyes widening.

"Oh, well okay. Thanks anyway." He pulls back from the table.

"Look I know that you've been working on this, and helping me through the rut, but promise me you'll get some rest."

Stiles is standing there, dark circles under his eyes, exhaustion rolling off of him in waves. Derek gets up and places a hand on his shoulder, veins turning black at once. "I could get used to this," he moans softly.

"Hopefully you won't have to. But I'm here all the same." Derek has noticed the way Stiles grimaces when he thinks the wolf doesn't notice. Not to mention how he complained about 'hurting from the hairs on his head to the tips of his toes' when he first got hit with the flu. "Besides you have been great."

"So you say," Stiles scoffs. "Oh by the way, my dad wants to talk to you."

"Shit!" Derek mutters under his breath, but not quietly enough.

"That's what I said," Stiles complains out loud.

"Go, get some rest." He was about to kick him into gear when he hears:

"Yes Papa-wolf-sir." That gets a very loud growl. "You don't scare me," Stiles mutters smugly.

"You sure about that pup?"

"Of course I am- hey. I ain't no pup." That earns Stiles a gorgeous, eye crinkling smile. His heart increases immediately after seeing that.

Thought so. 'Bout time I get you back for all those dog jokes anyway."

"Jerk." But Stiles falls asleep anyway.

Derek feels almost content at the soft sound of snoring the man emits, knowing that it's Stiles way of showing that he feels safe in the wolf's presence. To let his guard down enough times like this, trusting that the other man would be there, watching his back.

* 

Derek sends Stiles on a quick errand, knowing the man must want to get out of the house, if only for more coffee. He's looking at his latest bills when the cell rings. "Hello?"

"Derek, it's Scott."

That causes the older man to stop what he was doing, and he sighs. "What can I do for you Scott?" There is no, 'hi' or 'how or things', just straight to the point.

"It's about Stiles," a pause. "I talked to him. Or tried to anyway." So the other man just wanted info on Stiles, well he is going to have to find another way.

"Give him some time to cool down," Derek's voice remains even.

"How do I know that you didn't have anything to do with this?" Scott accuses.

"Really? You're going there with that, completely ignoring the fact the two of you aren't even talking. But since he's staying with me I'm putting things in his head?" Derek feels anger slip into his words.

"No, I don't know what I'm saying."

Derek scoffs. "That's for sure. I live by my mother's saying, we may be predators but that doesn't mean we have to kill. I didn't kill Jennifer, though I wanted to rip out her black heart right out of her chest. But you know, other than that." He dares him to say something to that. He likes Scott, he really does, but this has nothing to do with Derek, and everything to do with Stiles.

"Where is he now?"

"Out," is all he gives.

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Are you saying that he can't defend himself? Because I know that he can." Derek refuses to do this.

"I just want to know how to make things right," Scott pleads.

"Fine. Here's what you do, first don't pump me or anyone else for information about Stiles." Derek hears a soft 'Sorry kid,' on the other end. He grits his teeth, fangs biting into his lips. "Like that," he growls.

"Right." Another awkward pause. "What else?"

"Give him time, give yourself time too. This is big, okay. It's just not going to go away, but Stiles deserves a second chance, as do you."

"Yeah, you're right," the younger wolf agrees.

"He's been through something pretty traumatic, and having someone blackmail him about it along the way, fucks with you." Derek seethes, trying his best not to take it out on the kid. "Who else stuck by you as much as he did, even when he didn't agree with your plans? But went out of his way, to not only follow yours, but to have a backup plan in case it failed, but never taking the credit."

"So it is my fault."

"It's no one's fault, Scott. But don't throw your friendship away over this, because someone like Stiles is rare. Now," he breathes for a second, "He is doing better. Had the touch of the flu, been doing his homework, looking out for me. Been keeping himself busy. I just joined a pack, so they are looking out for him too. Nothing will happen to him as long as I can help it."

"Thanks again Derek, sorry about all of that." Scott sounds remorseful.

"Kid, your heart is in the right place, you just went about it badly. Hang in there, keep an eye out for my cousin. She'll come around. She's more like you and I than we think." That gets a soft huff of laughter.

"Yeah, you're right. You're not going to tell him about this are you?"

"I don't like being dishonest, but I will keep some of it to myself." Derek says.

"Okay, watch your back," Scott orders.

"Yeah, you too. Give Liam some time too."

"Sure," and with that the call ends. Derek looks up to see Stiles standing there with a can of coffee.

"Just how much are you planning to keep from me?" Stiles demands.

"He was using me to get info. I wouldn't budge. That's what I was planning on keeping from you." He shakes his head, suddenly drained.

"Oh," Stiles mutters. Derek was looking out for him. "Thanks, sorry for jumping to conclusions."

"You aren't the only one."

"What?" Stiles says, features pinching.

"Nothing," Derek shrugs it off. "So, meatloaf?"

"Yeah." He knows when he's being shut out.

"Sorry Stiles, just one of those days. We'll talk about the school thing at dinner, then call your dad after. Sound good?" Derek asks over his shoulder. He's over by the fridge, pulling out ingredients needed for their meal.

"Sure," Stiles says sadly. Derek is suddenly by his side, pulling him into a hug, and Stiles feels himself melt under the heat of the other man's body. Realizing just how well they fit together, and he's falling under a spell, wanting nothing more than to stay and never leave.

 

Derek’s phone rings, and he’s curing a blue streak due to having spilling ketchup everywhere. “Hey Stiles, could you answer that for me?”

“Yeah, sure thing.” He swipes the screen and is surprised to see his father’s number. “Hey Dad.”

“Hello son, Derek there?” His voice sounds serious.

“Yeah, just a minute,” he turns to the wolf, eyes big and scared. “It’s my dad.”

Derek just nods, even though his brows raise up, green eyes looking wary. “Hello Sheriff.”

“Please can me John, son.”

“Sure thing. What can I do for you?”

“I am guessing my son brought up going to school up where you are situated, correct?”

“Yes sir. Sorry, John. We were going to discuss it over dinner.”

“I expect a call tomorrow then. Whatever you choose is fine by me. It’s just him that I’m worried about,” his voice lowers.

“Me too. You have my word. Hope you are feeling well,” Derek adds.

“Better now,” the sheriff sighs. “Thanks for looking out for him.”

“Always.” The call ends.

“Well?” Stiles’ arms flail wildly.

“He asked to speak with me sometime tomorrow. Guess he wants to be on the same page,” is all Derek says.

“Oh.”

“You worry too much. Help me by grabbing a cake pan?” Derek asks.

“Sure thing.”


	10. Something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles talk over dinner and decide to move on with their plans. Derek's support helps Stiles' anxiety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my spell check isn't working :/ Grr. Why am I so bad at this?

The first few minutes of dinner is quiet. Derek keeps looking at him, but says nothing, hasn’t since asking him to set the table. Thankfully though, the food is a good distraction, each bite helping to ease Stiles’ stomach. He is pretty sure that the wolf can sense his unease, but smart not to call him on it.

When he can no longer take another bite, his heart sinks like a rock inside his chest. Derek clears the table but then grabs the young man’s wrist as he’s about to get up. Stiles pauses, whiskey hued eyes questioning.

“Just let me finish up first,” Derek tells him. Hands slightly damp from running dishwater in the sink, as he slowly raises one from where it sat on Stiles’ wrist.

“Okay,” Stiles agrees. Once the other man turns away from him, he chases the phantom touch with shaking fingers. It’s getting harder and harder not to fall for the wolf, whose kindness keeps Stiles afloat.

“Good to see you have some color return,” Derek says as he rinses a plate.

“I’m still pale,” he scoffs.

“Nothing a little bit of sun won’t fix. As long as you wear sunscreen, wouldn’t want you to get burned.”

“Hm,” Stiles hums in answer.

It doesn’t take long for the Were to finish up, wiping his hands on a dish towel. “So, let’s talk.”

“What do you want me to say? The decision is all yours,” Stiles reminds him. Derek just rolls his eyes.

“Just trying to make sure you haven’t changed your mind. Guess you answered that.” Derek takes a deep breath, exhaling in a rush. “So, first we need to see what school in the area fits the criteria. Also getting your records from Beacon HIlls, having your father sign off on it. They will most likely ask me a bunch of questions, as you are not 18 yet. Like how long do you plan on staying, how long have you known me, the circumstances behind it.”

“I hadn’t thought about that,” Stiles admits. And at Derek’s questioning brow he elaborates. “How long we’ve known each other. Sure I remember you from a decade ago,” voice hollow. Derek grimaces in return. “But we didn’t really come into each other’s life until about a year and a half ago. So how do I explain that?”

“That your father knew of the tragedy. He was on call, and kept in contact. In fact, he called around some until he found out where I was.”

Stiles’ mouth drops open, he hadn’t known this. Derek starts to rub his hands together, showing his agitation. So the young man reaches out and gently lowers his own over them. The wolf looks startled for a moment, then turns his hands, so that their palms meet. Both of them feel the sparks from the initial contact, causing their pulse to elevate, and Stiles can see that Derek’s pupils are slightly blown.

“I-” Stiles begins, but doesn’t know what to say.

“It’s alright,” Derek holds on a moment longer before pulling back. “I do have classes twice a week, but only need the car for one of those as I can get a ride from Rick on the other. So you can use it for the other four days.” Stiles starts to protest. “You need some normalcy Stiles, this will help. It’s perfectly fine by me,” he assures him.

“If you’re sure that is what you want,” the younger man says.

“It is. Next is finding a way to make up some of the work that Beacon Hills may not let you cover, I’m sure some of the teachers will be understanding. Or find some kind of project that you can do to help the grade raise if that’s a problem.”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

“Need to get you a P. O. Box for your mail, so we will stop by the post office for that. Have any mail forwarded to that address, go to the DMV. Anything else?” Stiles shrugs, looking a little lost. “You can always go back home at any time.”

“No, it’s just my dad,” Stiles clarifies. “I feel like I’m leaving him behind.”

“He may feel better knowing that you are safe here. But I have a feeling that you may not feel the same about his situation. We’ll work on that next, as soon as we get this settled. One thing at a time. I will call him tomorrow, and then talk to Melissa. Deal?”

“Deal,” Stiles agrees.

“Good. Now how about some TV before bed. I’ll take the couch tonight.” Derek has a feeling that Stiles may need the room to toss and turn. Though if it gets too bad, the wolf will check up on him.

*

Derek lets Stiles sleep in a little bit since he needs to contact the sheriff, and because they are ahead by a few hours, it would be rude to call him too early. The man needs his rest, and less worries. He answers after the second ring. “Hello?” Sheriff Stilinski sounds a little tired.

“Did I bother you?” Derek asks, suddenly feeling guilty.

”No, I’m actually I’m glad you called. How’s Stiles?”

“Still in bed. We need to run a couple of errands before heading to the school. You might want to head up to Beacon Hills in a little bit, I’ll call you first. So that way you can sign some papers. Hopefully they’ll accept a fax considering your status.”

“I’m not dead,” John huffs.

“No, you’re not. And I didn’t intend it come out as rude. But you were injured, and as such you’d think they’d be on your side.”

“Sorry, just sitting around doing nothing makes me feel invalid,” he grumps.

“I kind of understand that,” Derek admits.

“Yeah, your loss of powers, still you fought through it and did a pretty good job.”

“Had help, but yeah,” he agrees.

“Speaking of that, how is Braeden?” John asks.

“Oh, last I heard she’s been keeping an eye on Malia, murderous mother and all.”

“Can’t believe I forgot about that,” weariness creeps into the older man’s tone.

“There’s a lot to deal with Sheriff. It’s understandable.”

“What did I tell you about calling me that?”

“Uh, oh. Sorry, John.”

“That’s better. Anything else you want to talk about? Need to start my day a little earlier now.” Derek cringes.

“Um, he didn’t bring too many clothes, so I thought why not buy a couple of new outfits, then head to the thrift store and pick up a few more,” Derek tells the man on the other line.

“You better be sneaky with that, lie and say it was on sale. I will pay you back,” John starts to say.

“Get to that when you can, no worries.” Stops when he hears sudden rustling. “I think I hear Stiles getting up now. I’ll let you get ready. Talk you later,” Derek tells him.

“Okay, go deal with my son. Bye,” John says before hanging up.

Derek can hear the younger man grunt as he makes his way to the bathroom, in which the wolf dulls his hearing a bit to give the other man enough privacy. It took some time to learn how to do it, living with a large family and then going to school, being surrounded by humans.

Stiles finally makes his way into the kitchen, grumbling under his breath about how some people took to the morning too well for his taste. Derek, being the little shit that he is, smirks behind the human’s back.

“Wipe that smug smile off your face happy-wolf. None of that now,” Stiles grouses at him while attemping to make coffee. He has a serious case of bed head, hair sticking, looking as though he continuly rubbed his fingers through it. A vision of Derek doing the same to him makes the Were’s gut clench. He swallow past the lump in this throat and instead focuses on how Stiles’ emotions smell. He was surprised to scent excitement, and not anger. Hm, definetly not a morning person then. There was also a little bit of arousal, but that could be due to the upcoming of events, and nothing else.

Derek adjusts himself, suddenly feeling cramped in his usual tight jeans. He hears Stiles laugh at him, well more of a guffaw really. Rude! He squints his eyes, waiting for a comment, and gapes when it comes.

“That’s what you get for wearing those type of pants Derek, I’m honestly surprised any kind of blood flow can get through there. Better yet, I’m honestly surprised your dick and nuts haven’t fallen off yet.” He then snickers at his own joke, and Derek rolls his eyes. Teenagers. “Hey, it’s funny no matter what age you are,” the human adds.

“Get out of my head,” Derek complains.

“Never, you like having me there.”

“Oh, you are going to regret saying those words- Hey coffee, thanks honey,” he says in his most chipper voice.

“I hate you!”

“No you don’t. At least your dick doesn’t,” he kids. Stiles suddenly stills, turning a bright shade of red, and Derek can smell the embarrassment rolling off of him in waves. “Shit, sorry. I forgot, me wolf, you human. Though I’m sure it has more to do with over excitement, and all of that.” Foot in mouth much, Derek? He asks himself.

Stiles just stutters, catching himself from saying something even more embarrassing than being caught having morning wood. Nope, his lips are sealed. Should of just jacked off in the shower, but was afraid of having Derek hear him moan. Dammit! Stupid werewolf, and stupid wolfy hearing. Today is going to be a long day…

*

They drop by the post office first, fiiling a change of address card. He pauses once he gets to the ‘how long do you plan on staying at new residence’ for a moment, and checks the 6 months option, just in case. Gets handed a key to his new post office box, he then thanks the postal worker before he follows Derek back to the car.

The DMV is a bitch in a small town in Cali, but in New York, he wants to murder someone. His legs keeps boucing up and down rapidly, earning a scowl from a few. Not like he cares anyway, but then Derek places a hand on one of his thighs, heat slowing sinking in through the matieral. His legs stop their movement right away, and he’s startled by the wave of desire he feels, right there in the crowded building. Sure hope there are no other werewolves around, a laugh to their right is answer enough. So is the warning growl coming from Derek, and Stiles nearly jacknives off the chair. He shoulders the older man to get his attetion, and shakes his head no. The wolf doesn’t look to happy about it, but he relents.

After a two and half hour wait, they make their way to the school. Stiles feels sick to his stomach, it’s empty and burning. He’s scared, afraid he might not be doing the right thing. He thinks he may say so out loud.

“Nothing is set in stone Stiles, it’ll be okay. We don’t have to do this,” Derek tells him.

But-” the young man protests.

“No, I mean it Stiles. We don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to.” That right there tells Stiles that it was going to be okay, and even though he and Derek have been stuck in traffic for well over an hour, after waiting all that time just to get going, settles him.

“You’re right. I just want to get it over with. I'm sure that I’ll be fine, thanks.” Derek nearly does a double take, but then settles his gaze back to where it was before. “But please tell me we’re going to eat after, because I’m starving.”

“Sure, how about a diner.”

“Yes please!”


	11. A Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seemingly go well, until out of the blue Melissa calls. Sheriff is missing, and his calls to Braeden go unanswered. So Derek and Stiles head back to Beacon Hills and straight into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my muse decided to go into a different direction. Oops?  
> So I had company, not to mention I've been sleeply. But here is an update.  
> Not beta read, sorry for my fuck ups.  
> Let me know if I missed anything.

Once Stiles arrives at the school, and things start moving along is when he feels some relief. It had been a long day, and he easily falls into bed early that night after talking to his dad on the phone. Derek wakes him the next morning, and the young man showers before being treated by a hot breakfast.

He runs into Kira in the halls, the fox’s eyes widening when she recognizes him. “Hey,” she says meekly.

“Hi Kira,” he greets her. “Sorry about everything that has happened back in, well you know.”

“Yeah,” she nods her head, trying not to fidget.

“I hope to hear from you some time. Catch you later?” He asks.

Kira feels herself relax. “Yeah, okay.” Smiles softly before bidding him a friendly goodbye.

Turns out that Rick’s cousin goes there too, and they manage to hit it off. He is polite and thoughtful, not to mention wicked smart.

He is logged down by work at the end of the day, he whimpers as he walks in the door. Derek turns his head at the sound, eye brows raised. “So much stuff to do,” the human complains.

“Prioritize, Stiles. Have a good day?” The wolf asks, thrown off due to all the other smells that shroud the young man’s base scent.

“Yeah, just long. I’m tired, ugh.” Once he eats, Stiles regains some energy, Derek watches as the other man becomes animated. “So, I ran into Kira. Seemed surprised to see me, but doesn't seem to mind too much. Met Rick’s cousin, Joaquin. Some people actually introduced themselves to me,” he says, like it’s a novelty. Maybe it is. “People usually just… avoid me.” Shrugs it off and finishes his small slice of pie. “Trying to fatten me up so you can eat me later, big bad wolf?” Stiles waggles his eyebrows.

Derek feels himself flush at the picture it conjured. “No,” he stammers.

 

“Sure,” Stiles draws out the word. “Not complaining, you sure can cook.” Sits back with a sigh as Derek cleans up.

“I’ll move dinner to its regular time when things get straightened out. Let me know if you need anything.”

“Okay,” Stiles tells him before moving to the desk in the bedroom to do his work. He knocks a picture over when he lays stuff down. Leaning over, he picks it up to see a photo of himself, sometime during the summer just before Derek left. Feels a lump form at the thought of the wolf missing him, of being alone for a short amount of time. He puts it back, thoughts swirling in his head. Maybe Derek really does care for him, more than just a friend would. What Stiles does with that remains to be seen.

*

Derek brings Stiles to the 7 eleven where Joaquin had asked to meet him at. They would then carpool together to school, and would do this at least once a week, or more if Derek needed the car during the day. The young man is still tired, trying his best to get caught up, and maintain some type of schedule.

He talks to his father often, texting Melissa as well. One night he looks sad, and keeps avoiding Derek. “Talk to me Stiles,” the wolf begs.

“I feel bad,” he murmurs.

“About what?” Derek waits.

“Having made new friends, well friend anyway.”

“You are not replacing them. Just… adding to the count.”

“How so?” Stiles asks out loud.

“My new pack doesn’t replace Cora, or Malia. Or any of my late family either. It’s just a new chapter in my life.” Derek shrugs.

Stiles hums, thinking it over. “Makes sense,” he finally says.

“Glad you think so. It’s Friday, you’re doing the dishes.” And with that Derek leaves the kitchen, and chuckles at Stiles’ frustrated groan.

*

The nightmares return, watching as the Dread Doctors slowly open his best friend up, dissecting him in the name in science. Scott is alive in the dream, for a little while anyway. Another one has Liam being carried away by a current while Theo laughs brightly. Stiles thinks that may be a sign that the story behind the chimera’s sister’s death is no accident.

He does his best to ignore them, to push through it and move forward. Derek doesn’t say much about it but he soothes him after, telling him that it’s okay. The human would wrap himself around the older man, frightened at the images that plague him.

The worst one is when the sheriff turns into this lifeless creature, hell bent on destruction. Stiles wakes up yelling after that one, and Derek has to hold him down so he wouldn’t harm himself. He should have known, all of it was a sign.

*

“Derek, I can’t find John,” Melissa’s voice is shaken.

“What? How can you lose him?”

“I don’t know. He’s not at the station, or at the hospital. I even went to Claudia’s grave.”

“Do you need me to come down?”

“I don’t know. Can you get a hold of Braeden maybe? This isn’t sitting right with me,” the nurse tells him.

“Okay,” Derek agrees. Unfortunately all his calls go to voicemail. He’d never forgive himself if something happens to Stiles’ dad, remembering when Jennifer had taken him along with Melissa and Chris to the Nemeton. Telling Stiles is going to be hard.

He waits for him on the couch, and grimaces once he scents happiness from the other man before the door even opens. The smile quickly vanishes though, replaced by a worried frown. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s your dad,” Derek begins to say.

“What about my dad?” Stiles asks.

“He’s missing,” and inside he’s screaming for the young man.

“No,” the whisper sounds accusing. “No, it’s not true. It can’t be. Not again.”

“Melissa called Stiles. I’m sorry. But me and you, we’re going to get him back.” He looks the other man in the eyes, his own flashing blue. “No matter who gets in the way, we will get him back. I promise you.”

“No, not my dad, no.” Derek gathers Stiles to him as the other man breaks down, sobbing loudly.

“I got you.”

*

The world is a dark, ugly place to Jordan Parrish. Walking into the Stilinski home to find it empty, voice of life… It’s void. There are signs of a struggle, if you know how to use your senses. Lydia is in the car, eyes wide and haunted, voice a mere rasp from all the screaming she has done. Detective Parrish was on a call when he felt it, before the Banshee yell echoed through. The rift in the earth, the Nemeton sending signals to him.

John had been nothing but kind to him, even when he didn’t understand what the hell went on then, but neither did Jordan. Better than his own father, that is for sure, the monster that made him into what he is today. His eyes burn clay, smoke flaring from his skin, as flame burst. If anything happens to the Sheriff, then everything is in peril. He’s the link. They are using him to get to Stiles, who has potential. And they’re willing to do anything to get it.

*

Stiles doesn’t talk to him, just looks out of the window, and Derek can sense the sadness in the air, despair. His own gut clenching at the thought of John in any kind of trouble. And right now they are running out of time, the longer it takes to get the there, the more the scents fade.

So far the young man seems to be keeping it together, eerily silent in the seat beside him. They would be stopping twice, getting onto a flight, but it was the best that they could do.

Chris Argent picks them up, driving them swiftly to the McCall house. Scott draws Stiles to him once he’s out of the vehicle, and the young man keens high in his throat. The anger and hurt finally surfacing, and the wolf holds on, even when Stiles hurls bitter barbs his way. Melissa is crying too, and Derek can feel his own eyes burn.

He excuses himself, then makes his way to Stiles’ home. His nose twitches instantly. There are familiar scents, the neighbors, Lydia mixed with Jordan, and finally the sheriff. He can sense touches of Melissa too, but they are so ingrained with John’s that’s it's difficult to separate them.

But under that is a murky, yet unmistakable medical smell. Mercury, mixed with lingering death. His eyes widen right when he senses something to his left, but by then it’s too late. “So you’re Derek,” the voice says. “We’re going to have so much fun together.”

He sees moss colored eyes, cold and vindictive along with a smirk right before his vision swims. He’s falling head first into nothing, and he cries out for Stiles before crumpling to the ground.


	12. The Turning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finds himself trapped in a room with an unresponsive Sheriff. Unable to get free thanks to wolfsbane infused shackles.
> 
> Stiles disobeys orders and takes it upon himself to save both his father and the wolf who he had come to respect and possibly love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have got to say this is one of my darker chapters I have ever written. There is medical gore, and I will put it into the end notes. It's brief.
> 
> Not beta read.

Theo curses, the wolf is heavier than he looks, and dumber than a box of rocks if you ask him. Walking right into his trap, even though it was set for Stiles. But taking two people that he cares for? He’ll really come running then.

He has help, Tracy keeps lookout as Donovan goes to lift the dead weight along with him. “Why are we doing this again?” The girl asks. Theo rolls his eyes.

“You’ll see. Just wait.”

“What’s so special about Stiles?” The wendigo snarls. You’d think he be happier about it, not bitching about it.

“He’s the key to all to this. Now come on, time to go.”

*

Scott looks around, turning to Chris and Stiles after a moment. “Where’s Derek?”

“Probably went over to search for clues,” Argent tells the young wolf.

“By himself?” Stiles asks, sounding surprised.

“Not the best plan, but I doubt anything I said or did would have stopped him.”

“I’m sure he’ll be back soon,” Melissa soothes them. “Here, drink this.” Stiles gets handed a hot cup of tea. “Now, I want you three to be a unit. Don’t leave each other for a minute, hear me?” Melissa demands.

“What about you Mom?” Scott asks, worried.

“Malia is on her way. Go honey, try not to die this time,” she deadpans. It gets a surprised huff out of her son, which was what she was going for.

“Yeah.” They hug each other tightly. 

“Stiles?” Melissa addresses the young man.

“Huh?”

“We’re getting him back.” He can only nod.

*

Chris stands there, looking around him with a confused look on his face. “I thought he be here by now. Hope nothing came up,” Argent mutters. “Scott, you sense anything?”

“Theo!” Scott growls, low in his throat. It shocks Stiles. “Donovan and Tracy too?”

“What the hell,” the young man gapes. “They’re behind this!”

“It gets worse,” the young wolf rumbles.

“How could it get any worse, Scott?” Stiles all but yells.

“Derek, his lingering scent. It’s hurt and fear. I think they took him too.” Scott flinches when the other man pales, swaying from the words. “Stiles?” He asks, worried. “Are you okay?”

“That bastard took my dad and Derek, and you’re standing there asking me if I’m alright? What do you think, Scott!”

“I’ll put out word. This is serious.” Chris takes out his phone and starts texting rapidly.

“We’re going to get them back,” Scott says.

“I’ve heard that before. And how exactly do you plan on that, huh? There’s no pack, your ideas end up failing. I have no one to count on.”

“Stiles,” Chris catches his attention. “You’ve got me. Jordan is already following his lead. We will get them back,” his voice is stern. The older man knows what Theo wants, and he has to make sure that doesn’t happen. “Just give us some time to work up a plan, and if it for reason doesn’t work, then you can come up with something.” The young man just sobs out a breath, eyes wide and glazed. “You can do this Stiles. You can stay strong for them.”

“H-how do you do it?” Scott flinches. Argent lost both his wife and daughter, not to mention his father is god knows where. And then there was Kate, the fucking bitch.

“One day at a time,” Chris tells him honestly.

“Right.”

*

Derek groans, the pain in his head making him grimace. When he finally comes to, its to find himself lying on the cold concrete floor, with shackles wrapped around both ankles. Gives a yank, and howls when wolfsbane burns his flesh, weakening him further. It takes everything he has to focus past it. He’s been in this type of situation more than he’d like to admit.

What greets him is a grim sight, tubes filled with green liquid holding bodies in stasis. The scent of gore and pain make him feel woozy. Eyes flickering blue as the shift comes, but not without problems of its own. Zapping what energy and strength the wolf has left. Gaze roaming over the dank room, taking in medical equipment, some coated in blood and ooze. He starts to gag at the sight, recognizing the scent coming from them.

Keens at the sight of the sheriff strapped to a metal table, unmoving. Derek strains his ears, senses burning, but hears nothing. No steady thumping suggesting a heartbeat, or breathing, ragged or strained. He looks dead, pale, face slack of any expression. He starts to whine in earnest, instinct telling him to care for the pack elder. Tears start streaming down his face, throat closing up. He’s confused, there is no distinct odor speaking of death, in fact there is nothing. Derek failed Stiles, costing him his remaining family. He howls mournfully, heart breaking inside his chest.

He failed his mate. He failed…

*

Chris comes to a sudden standstill, and Scott brings his head up, alert. Stiles freezes, feeling the howl deep inside him vibrate. A shrill scream follows it, and the wolf covers his ears, whining softly.

“We need to move, now!” Chris barks the order, and Scott jumps into action. Both wait for Stiles, but he only shakes his head.

“Stiles?” Scott asks, scared for his friend.

“You go. Just,” the human breathes deeply. “Just bring them back safe, okay?” His eyes are sad, swimming with unshed tears.

“You have my word,” Scott tells him.

“And mine,” Argent adds.

“Go.”

*

He knows that once the nurse finds out that he broke his promise to her, there would be hell to pay. But that pales in comparison to finding his father and Derek. That howl meant bad news, news that Stiles doesn’t want to think about. He finds himself walking into the woods, alone, to a spot he thought he’d left behind.

The young man remembers the news of a young girl dying out in the elements, it gave him nightmares for a month. He and Liam came to this very spot before, and even then Theo had been a good liar, tricking the young beta. Hell, even Stiles was fooled too. The loss of a loved one is hard to bear.

He doesn’t have to wait long, as the chimera makes himself known by stepping on fallen twigs. Theo comes out of the clearing, a smirk in place, like he’s won. Little does he know that he’s in for the fight of his life.

“Stiles, funny to see you here,” he greets the other boy.

“Bullshit. Let’s cut to the chase, you have two people that are important to me. I want them back.” He balls up his fists, remembering the last time they were in a confrontation. You’d think the fool would learn the first time, guess Stiles has to make the point yet again, with style.

“You know, I can’t do that just yet. But I can take you to them.” Gives him a once over. “Looking pretty bad there.”

“Shut up,” the human sneers.

“Fine. But,” he hums the word out, “you lay one hand on me and they won’t go easy on Derek.” Shakes his head. It isn’t lost on Stiles how the other man has yet to mention his father. “We made an agreement, I bring you back and then we talk.” Shrugs his shoulders, like they weren’t talking about people’s lives.

“Deal. But after that, I make no such promises.”

“That’s what I like to hear, Stiles.” They make their way to a truck parked at the entrance of the preserve. “I knew I could count on you.” He’s smiling again. “You always were more dependable than Scott,” he spits his name like it’s venom on his tongue.

“You weren’t exactly subtle there, Theo.” Stiles shakes his head, voice sardonic. “I expected better from you.” Two can play this game. The chimera jerks his head, looking at him, shock written on his face. “What, did you expect me to roll over? That’s not something I do, ever,” Stiles says it like a promise.

They say nothing else on the way. Stiles feels his stomach churn, threatening to empty the tea inside the truck. He breathes through it, focusing on the road ahead. He needs to keep a clear head about him if he expects to help either of them…

*

Derek’s vision wavers before his very eyes, like he’s no longer in reality. There are loud marching footsteps coming towards him, along with these strange sounds. He knows that it’s them, The Dread Doctors. They come into the room in formation, one holding a long needle with green colored goo inside, while another holds something in his hand, but the wolf can’t make out what it is.

The trio jump ahead within a blink of an eye, surrounding the Sheriff, where he lays lifeless. Derek whimpers when something is jabbed into the older man’s skull, near the temple. He swears he sees something metallic sliver out of the wound, before the veins surrounding it turn black. Next the green goo is shot into the neck, an instant later the man jerks. He snaps his jaws, growling deep in his throat, and it sends shivers down Derek’s spine.

“Success.” The voice is grating. John turns his head to the sound, eyes sunken into the sockets. They are dead, void of any former life that was once housed there.

“Now we wait for him to return,” another speaks.

“Then our plan can move forward. We need the boy.”

“What do we do about him?” They turn towards Derek, who then whines.

“Nothing!” A disembodied voice yells. They tilt their heads, but eventually turn their focus back onto the thrashing figure still held down.

“Soon, the power will be ours.”

Derek feels himself drifting again, the poison taking effect. The last thing he sees is the sheriff being moved, but the man doesn’t go quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek comes to, and he recognizes the scent on the medical instruments. He sees the sheriff who is laying on a metal table, unmvoing.  
> The Dread Doctors give the sheriff something, turning him.  
> Stiles meets up with Theo, and is willing to sacrifice anything to save both his father and Derek.


	13. Catch and Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finds himself looking into the eyes of a monster.  
> Stiles comes closer to finding something that could push him over the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twiggers: vomiting. It's brief, but it's there. Sorry. Also, nightmares as well.
> 
> Not beta read.

He dreams of running out in the woods with hunters on his tail, weapons poised, ready to put him down. Everything is being left behind, and the road ahead is long and winding, with no one in sight. It’s now or never, but then suddenly he is being thrown onto his back. The wolf blinks through the pain, breath shuddering through him. Two familiar figures come into view, father and son. But their faces, something is wrong with them. It’s there eyes, Derek realizes.

The sheriff’s usual bright eyes are dim, and he’s holding a sawed off shotgun. He looks at it then back at Derek, an unholy glee written along his features now. Stiles smirks at him, eyes void, along with dark circles and pale skin. The wolf remembers the last time he seen that, he whines out, lost and frightened.

“Would you look at that Pop, he’s afraid. You know that I love fear. Feed off it,” his voice is dark and hungry. John, or what was once the man Derek had come to respect gives this smile, bone chilling and blank. “You get to take his life, while I feed…” Derek screams as pain seared through his hip and lower spine, setting off nerves, causing chaos in tissue and sinew. “That’s it, baby, give it to me.”

A sound gurgles in his throat, then gets cut off. Everything goes black.

*  
Stiles bites his nails, eyes straight ahead while Theo takes his sweet time driving there. Anger sparks, catching fire. Trying his best to breathe through it, but it keeps getting choked off, everytime he thinks about his father and Derek, and it just comes back. He knows the chimera can sense it, probably has a smug look on his face, one he can’t wait to wipe off. 

“You know,” Theo begins, and Stiles rolls his eyes. “Malia really is a lovely girl. A little blood thirsty, even for me, but so willing.” Moss green eyes glowing in cab, taking on an unholy light. “Touch starved, pretending to be this big tough girl, when in fact,” Theo chuckles. “She is a lost little thing, wild. Naive. Also needy,” gives that look. Stiles feels his pulse rise, a memory nagging him in the back of his mind, dangerous. “So ready to accept big sad eyes, a tragic back story.”

The human clenches and unclenches his fists, counting to ten over and over. “Willing to believe someone like me can be good for her, when you are off doing bad things.” Sighs happily. “Finding her mom, then you stumble into my plan. Killing Donovan was icing on the cake. Seeing you suffer, beautiful. You’re so tragic.” Stiles turns to look at him, eyes so dark they swallow the light. “Poor Stiles, always helping others but getting nothing in return. They use you up until you run dry. Void, he’s a power source, something to keep you going. Because without him, you wouldn’t be here right now,” Theo tells him.

Stiles’ heart seizes in his chest, nearly skipping a beat. In a sick, sadistic way, he’s right. If the nogitsune hadn’t chosen him, would he still be here today? He had let the demon back in to save Malia, and it scares him, that he’d be willing to do it again, this time for Derek.

“If you let him back in, then maybe we stand a chance against them. Because,” Theo sighs again. “They want you for themselves, Stiles. For destruction, they’d be unstoppable. I want you for pack, that way no one would ever come in and take it from me,” his voice is uneven, tone angry. Ah, so there lies the problem. Little Theo feels helpless, helps those to help himself, bite the hand that feeds. “You can do that for me.”

“One thing you should know about Void Stiles,” the human begins to explain. “Is that he does nothing for anyone but himself. Perfect chaos, and you, my dear boy would be lunch and nothing more.” The chimera looks at him, surprise written on his features. “He’s loyal to no one but himself, and takes out anyone who stands in his way.”

*

There’s this sound coming from the side, almost like scratching, or burrowing like a rodent would do. It’s followed by a growl, and sounds nothing like a Werewolf would, or human for that matter. Several seconds later Derek is able to open his eyes, and what greets him makes him wish that it was just another dream.

John is chained up to a wall, and he is currently chewing on his uniform in an attempt to get out. A sudden sound startles the man, who then turns his head and looks at Derek. And what the wolf sees makes him coil back in sudden fear. The eyes are glazed over, dull, while the skin is stretched taut over the skull. Teeth showing like a cornered animal would, gums bloody from chewing on the sleeve. Another growl emits from the man, and Derek whimpers out, not able to hold it in. They left him here with a zombie like creature that was once the sheriff, Stiles’ father. Bile rises in his throat and he suddenly vomits, stomach roiling. Black blood splatters on the ground, and the wolf wheezes for breath.

Time is running out for the both of them, and he knows for a fact that Stiles would refuse to give up on either of them. No matter how dire it looked. Because right now, it looks pretty fucking bad.

A marching sound reaches his ears, but it’s too late, they are already plunging something into his vein. It burns like fire in his blood, and he roars out. “Status: to be moved to another location. Memory wipe. Consider yourself lucky that you are useful wolf, or else you’d be terminal.” Everything starts to fade, and then he’s falling into a black void.

*

“What are we doing out here again?” Scott asks Chris again, who only looks at him with a raised brow.

“Malia said something about Stiles not answering his phone. Figured he came out here alone, so we are now looking for three people.” The wolf freezes, eyes wide. “What is it?”

“I detect something,” he says quietly.

“Is it Stiles?” The former hunter asks.

“No. It’s Derek!” Scott runs in that direction, while Chris hurries after him.

“Watch out Scott, it could be a trap.” They stop dead in a clearing, with the wolf hogtied and suspended in the air. The older man searches for any triggers while Scott’s eyes turn red, but neither find anything. “Okay, I will cut him loose, while you catch him. Ready?” He has his knife out, leaning over near the rope.

“Okay, go.” The material makes a whir, and Derek is dropping. Scott huffs out a breath, but manages not to drop the older wolf. He smells hurt, and something else he can’t name.

“I’ll call Deaton, we’re taking him there. You call your mom, we need her help too.”

They arrive there twenty minutes later, and Alan Deaton is opening the door to his animal clinic. His face shows concern, but he soon jumps into action. Chris notices the other man’s slight limp and spies a scrape on his cheek, quickly filing it away for a more appropriate time. Scott is holding Derek in a bridal carry, while his mom and Malia appear behind him.

“Place him on the table,” the vet orders. “I will need both of you, Scott and Chris, to help me remove his clothing. I need a good look, so we won’t miss anything.” It takes a while to do so, as Derek is dead weight, but he’s soon in nothing but his boxer briefs. Alan Deaton frowns when he places a palm over his skin, finding it clammy. Scott hisses once he comes into contact while removing the socks, and Chris pries them from his fingers.

“Wolfsbane. Wash your hands.”

“Melissa, could you get some sterile gauze, a bottle of ointment and a towel please?” The nurse nods, and starts opening cabinets looking for the items.

“Malia, come stand close. He will be frightened when he awakes, having you near will help that, since you share the same blood line. Don’t be afraid to use your strength, we can’t have him hurting himself or others.” The coyote looks pensive, but nods.

“Scott, place your hands on his calves to draw some of the pain, because this is going to hurt. I need to find the right wolfsbane, whomever did this knows what they are doing. This is the strain that causes the most pain and has neurological effects.” The wolf moves to the side, slowly lowering his hands, stopping once they are about an inch away from Derek’s skin.

“Okay, Chris, I need you to wrap this around his middle so he doesn’t fly up. I hate doing this since you found him tied up, but I’m concerned. Three of us are humans, and it takes a little while longer for us to heal.” He presses his lips together, then starts looking through his jars. “I may need to mix these together to have a better chance of finding the right one. Problem is, it weakens the healing properties.”

“When do you want me to start cleaning it?” Melissa asks.

“Just as soon as Mr. Argent is done.” Chris sighs but manages to handle the task quickly. “Okay, just go about it slowly.” The wolf whimpers once contact is made, and the nurse coos at him. “Scott in just a minute you will start helping with the pain. Malia, you ready?” She meets his gaze and nods. “Alright then.” The wolfsbane starts to smoke, and Scott has to turn his head away to avoid inhaling it. He’d dealt with that enough to last a lifetime.

“One, two, three…”

*

Theo takes Stiles the long way, it’s like going through a maze, thinking it may trip him up. Guess the Dread Doctors and Theo didn’t do enough research on him. The word makes him pause for a second but he keeps pushing forward. Soon enough the surrounding blur, making him squint. They must be getting close. The smell is what reaches him first, and he gags from it, eyes watering.

Rot and decay, along with stale blood makes him moan with nausea. But he refuses to give up. Soon a clicking sound reaches them. “Status?” One of the figures speaks.

“He’s here.” Theo nods his head towards Stiles, who takes in the place with horror. It looks just like the place in his dream, the one where they were cutting up Scott.

“Good, take him to his father.” The ominous way he says it makes Stiles’ hair stand on end.

“Right this way,” Theo tells him over his shoulder, taking him to his worst nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek gets sick, the sheriff's apperance is less human and more zombie like. Stiles talks about how the Void will stop at nothing to cause chaos. Derek has a nightmare. Let me know if I need to tag anything.


	14. Life Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek comes to, not remembering what happened. While Stiles makes a choice before being made a 'sacrifice' in order to gain power from the Void. Things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another dark chapter... dayum. I kind of have an idea I want the ending to go, but things need to happen to get to that point. Spoilers and possible triggers at the bottom, read that if you feel like you may not be comfortable reading something.
> 
> Not beta read. Sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> This has helped me, dealing with stress/anxiety/bi-polar mood swings. I'm mentallly and psychically drained. (bad back)
> 
> Thanks for the comments, kudos, all of it. It means a lot.
> 
> Let me know if I need to add any tags, or missed anything.

Stiles crinkles his nose due to the sour stench coming from the direction they are heading. But what he sees is much worse. The young man runs to his dad, only to stop midway once the sheriff meets his gaze. Seeing him like that, wild and- “Dad?” It only causing him to thrash more violently against his chains.

“Now,” Theo begins. “Here comes the hard part. You get to decide your father’s fate. Either you can stop his rage, but he’d be a walking vegetable. Or you can reverse that effect, but then you would just have a killing machine on your hands. Tough choice,” his voice seems to echo.

Stiles can only stand there, tears spilling down his cheeks. It was one thing to see his mother lose her mind slowly, only to add cancer to the mix. Her body slowly fading along as well. And now here he is, facing something like it again. He knows his father would never want to be something that others feared. It wasn’t in his blood, well before The Dread Doctors got to him. But that would leave him lifeless.

And maybe, that would afford him death. However long it would take. “Stop his rage.” Theo pauses. “I said stop the rage!” The sheriff stills, but only for a second before sniffing the air, face slack.

“I’ll tell them.” Then the chimera leaves him alone with his father. This could be his chance at a goodbye.

*

A deafening roar fills the room, causing Malia and Scott to wince. “Everybody, now!” The coyote leans over Derek, staying in his line of sight. Melissa helps Deaton spread the wolfsbane onto the wounds, while Scott drains the pain. It doesn’t take long for sweat to dot his brow and upper lip, shaking from the agony he is siphoning off. Chris tries his best to capture Derek’s wrists, as the wolf claws at the air.

“Derek, you need to calm down. We are trying to help you.”

“It’s too soon for him to be fully cognizant. Help hold him down, and try again later,” Deaton orders. He winces when the flesh he treats begin to singe before knitting itself back together. The physical side is only part of it, it’s what must be going inside his mind that concerns the vet.

*

So much smoke, he’s choking on it. Flames licking across his skin, making it blister and peel. He has to find Stiles, he has to- A laugh follows him wherever he goes, growing stronger and more bitter. “You’ll never find him, pup. I made sure to murder everyone you love.” Kate Argent is standing in front of him now, gloating, immune to the carnage surrounding her. “Hurting you feels so good,” she purrs. “It’s much better than boring sex, that’s for sure,” she taunts. “Think fast!” Dust gets blown into his eyes, and he can’t see. The smoke clogging his nostrils means he can’t find him by scent, and the roar of flames killing the chances of following the sound of his heart beat.

“Stiles!” He yells, terrified. “Stiles!”

*

“Oh my god, what’s happening to him?” Scott groans as fear saturates the air, seeping into his blackened veins.

“He’s hallucinating,” Deaton grits out.

“Stiles!” They hear Derek cry out, causing everyone to freeze. “Stiles!”

“We need to wake him up,” Melissa says, tone fierce. “His body is having trouble regulating itself.”

“Wh-what do we do?” Scott asks, afraid for the beta.

“What would Stiles do?” His mom retorts.

“Hit him!” Malia pulls her arm back, and slaps him hard across the face, once, twice. The wolf comes to with a panicked roar. “Derek,” she shakes him. “Derek!”

*

The Dread Doctors file into the room, causing everything around them to distort itself. “Condition: Terminal.” Stiles watches in horror as they jab a syringe into his father’s neck, sinking the plunger. Slowly the anger fades away, leaving nothing behind, just a shell. The sheriff sags, knees buckling, no longer able to bear his weight.

“Phase two in motion.”

“Phase two?” Stiles asks, disbelief evident in his tone.

“Operation Void,” Theo says off to the side. “Let the fun begin.” The human lunges towards him, only to be held back by The Dread Doctors. He lets out an angry growl, eyes fierce.

“It’ll only be fun If I get to watch you burn to the ground,” Stiles seethes.

*

Derek’s back arches off the table, as he tries to get free, instincts screaming at him to rescue his mate. “Derek,” the alpha calls to him. Not his alpha, this one is young, like Stiles. “Come on buddy.” The wolf whines, causing Malia to whimper out in return.

“Fix it Scott. You have to fix it,” she keens.

“I was afraid this might happen,” Deaton sighs sadly.

“What do you mean?” Melissa asks.

“Malia and Derek are connected, so she is feeling what he is, confusing enough on it’s own. But with the pack situation, it’s even worse.” The nurse nods.

“Scott,” she addresses her son. “Now would be the time to do your thing.” Scott looks like he’s doubting himself as soon as he hears the words. “Not the time for doubt, only action. Lives depend on you.” Gives a sad smile. “You can do this.” He nods in thanks.

The air in the room changes, as Scott’s eyes begin to flicker between dark chocolate, and red. Chris watching silently, and he notices Derek trying to fight it. “Derek,” the wolf’s voice changed due to the shift. He takes in a deep breath, eyes turning a bright shade of scarlet, right before he yells. “Derek!”

Derek comes to with a snap, hazel eyes wide as he looks around the room. “What’s going on? Why am I strapped to the table?” He asks, gazing at everyone around him, hoping that someone would offer up an explanation. Catching something off after a quick scan around him. “Where’s Stiles?” The human was almost always in the middle of things when it came to situations like these, and the fact that he wasn’t there raised red flags. “Stiles?”

“I’m afraid he’s missing at the moment, along with the Sheriff,” Deaton explains. “You were as well, until Chris and Scott were able to locate you.”

“Who took him?” Derek asks out loud.

“I’m sorry to tell you that we don’t know. We were hoping you could tell us, but it looks like that might not be possible.”

“So what do we do now?” Scott asks. Deaton only shrugs.

“That’s it?” Malia demands. “We just give up? I promised to never leave Stiles behind. He would never leave any of us behind. Hell, we went to Mexico for Derek.”

“I did not say that they should give up the idea of searching. What I meant was that it will be more difficult due to him losing his memory.”

“Oh,” Malia seems placated by that.

“I say we go back to where we found him, there may be something we missed,” Chris says.

“Yeah, that sounds like a good plan,” Scott agrees.

“Take me, I can help,” Derek pleads.

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea,” Deaton begins, but hesitates when Scott looks at him. “Just take it easy. If you start feeling dizzy, then I suggest you rest until it passes. Scott, I expect that you hold him to that.”

“Yes, sir.” The alpha tells him, eager to go back out to hunt for the Stilinski men.

“Okay,” the vet relents

“I expect you back in one piece young man,” Melissa going into mom mode on her son.

“Yeah,” Scott managing to sound sheepish.

“I suggest you leave soon. Waiting around may make it more difficult to find clues.”

“You got it,” Chris tells the vet. “Let’s go.” He turns around and walks out of the room, taking most of the confidence with him.

“Go on,” Melissa prods.

“Look out for one another until I get back.”

“Sure,” Malia agrees readily. He looks proud, beaming at her. “What?”

“Nothing,” he lies, before he and Derek rush to meet with Chris outside. Malia just looks confused, shrugging her shoulders. Some things never change.

*

“You’re going the wrong way,” Stiles muttering as he side steps a particularly large tree branch.

“How do you know?” Theo sounding curious.

“I just know,” Stiles grits out. He has no idea how he knows, he just does. Stiles is able to feel the energy ebbing and flowing beneath his feet. The ground vibrating with it. They should be heading in the other direction.

“If you’re wrong,” Theo begins. “I don’t think they’d take well to that tactic.”

“I’m not wrong,” Stiles huffs out. Suddenly a gloved hand covers his face, and he is powerless against the strength holding him there. Swears he feels something tunneling into his mind, searching for something, a discarded memory. The Dread Doctors turn to look at Theo and Stiles, and the human shudders. The dark clad figure must find what he is looking for, hand lowering from his skull. They turn and start wandering the other way.

Stiles feels his pulse rise with each step, the wind whispering to him, speaking of the raw power to be gained. They need him alive, right? Without his body, or spirit, it would all be moot. Didn’t stop the Nemeton from absorbing the bodies that Jordan left. It shows itself, and Stiles gasps out loud. This is the thing that took so much from him, and very well could do so again. So maybe he will bargain with it, have it do good this time.

Theo just watches as The Dread Doctors take Stiles’ palm, cutting it down the center. It burns and blood starts to swell immediately. It seems to happen in slow motion, his hand being drawn to the charred stump. It’s crying out, begging for the life force. Once they make contact, Stiles is immobile. This time he can sense the power, and isn’t afraid of it.

He closes his eyes to block everything out, and starts speaking to it. ‘So, we’ve met before. I’m sure you remember me, I did turn Void after all. You also know my family and friends. As well as some of my enemies. I want a favor in return, since you are already getting something out of it and all.’ A soft breeze brushes across him, stirring the leaves along the forest floor. ‘In exchange for my blood, I want you to keep my loved ones safe. The town too, they can’t do it without you, you know.’

The Dread Doctors turn their heads, and start to speak, if you can call it that. Just sounds like a bunch of nonsense if you ask him. “What’s taking so long?” Theo’s voice seems to tremble. That’s interesting, he seems to fear the Nemeton.

Stiles gasps as more blood starts to flow, as if the stump is pulling it out of him. Instead of anger, he tries for peace. ‘If I don’t make it, look after my father, no matter how much time he has left. Malia too, she’ll be lonely. Derek, god Derek. He needs so much protection, mostly from himself. But you already know this, don’t you? Take it easy on Lydia, she’s Jordan’s woman, don’t want to piss him off, now do we?’ The tree seems to groan in answer, shifting slightly. Power surges into his arm, he can feel the change. The atmosphere differs from what’s going on inside him. It’s almost like being possessed again. The Nemeton taking over for now. Stiles can feel himself drift, this time feeling safe, almost like being in a cocoon.

“Come closer,” the stump asks using the human, voice echoing. His eyes are beacons of light, mouth moving slowly around the words. They do, but with caution, one of them stabbing into the tree, it wails out in pain and Stiles shudders.

‘Take more, just do it.’

“You think to hurt me? To use me and then get rid of me?” The roots rumble underneath them, threatening. “Let me show you what true power can do.” Tentacles shoot out of the soil beneath them, dark with slime and moss. It quickly snaps around one of the Doctor’s, bringing him down before dragging him under the grown, sucking him into the vortex of veins. It takes the life force, making it sing. Another Doctor jabs at it with a knife attached to a walking cane, the snake like limb shrieks out before it dries out and drops lifelessly below.

‘Go easy on me,’ Stiles tells the once beautiful tree.

A scream, sounding unnatural, rings out, before the weaponless Doctor gets skewered straight down the middle. The sound makes Stiles glad that he is facing away from the carnage.

“You will be adequate enough to sustain me,” it rumbles. The earth opens up for the third doctor, it jostles Stiles to the side, arm still attached to the stump. He doesn’t go silently, sinking down into something similar to quicksand.

And then, finally, it ends. Leaving both Stiles and Theo in the clearing, no signs of what just happened. The human feels himself weaken, falling into the abyss. He manages to call out for help, sending out a signal only the supernatural would be able to detect, even as his blood still continues to feed the greedy Nemeton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is asked who he wants the sheriff to be. Lifeless, or angry. His choice brings out the point of the man's father's mortality.  
> The Dread Doctors are taken care of by the Nemeton, who uses Stiles' blood to do it. The wound isn't large, but enough to do the job.  
> Stiles is making tough choices, ones he feels that are the right thing to do.


	15. Hanging On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek gets to Stiles, but the young is in bad shape. The sheriff, however is in worse shape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block... I hate thee. Rawr. So I finally got this done. Why is it giving me fits? Sad face.  
> Not beta read, all mistakes are mine.

It’s too quiet for their liking when they first show up, the only sound is a pipe dripping water steadily. What is important though, is finding the sheriff and getting out of there, before anyone catches onto them…

*

“There’s nothing here,” Derek whines out.

“He’s right, we’re wasting time,” Chris adds. “We need to change tactics. What do they want Stiles for? What is their priority?” Scott only stammers, looking a little lost. Derek seems to get an idea, but before it fully forms, he’s clutching his head and yelling. “Take it easy Derek.” The former hunter soothes the wolf.

“What do we know, if at all?” The alpha asks.

“Something about Theo wanting a dark pack. That would mean Void Stiles.” There is a lengthy pause as the words sink in.

“Taking his dad and Derek, what, making him angry?”

“Think about it, he may feel like it’s his only choice. They seem to think they have an advantage, because Stiles is human. What they don’t expect is that he is one resourceful son of a bitch.”

“We have Derek though.”

“It was to throw us off their scent.”

“I don’t know what to do,” Scott wails.

“Another one of those ‘what would Stiles do’ moments, Scott,” Chris says.

“I’m not the thinker of the group,” he admits sadly.

“No, you’re the one who nurtures others. You’re kind. Stiles, he’s-”

“Never thinking about his own needs,” Derek grits out. “Always running into danger, consequences be damned. Everything is set up in his mind, like the chess board.”

“You remember that?” Scott asks.

“Yeah. I was labeled as the king,” voice going soft.

“You know what else? He plays along, the others thinking they have him figured out, when all of a sudden-” The earth shifts beneath their feet, and they startle. “That’s no earthquake,” Chris adds.

“Then what is-” Scott turns to see Derek take off in a frantic run. “Damn it, Derek!” He shouts.

“Let him go, I think he’s onto something. You can track him. Here’s a transmitter, and this if you need anything. Don’t be afraid to use it Scott. It’s a lot for one man to shoulder alone.”

“Yeah, I’m starting to get that now,” looking Chris in the eyes. Suddenly seeing the other man in another light after all these years. It stung, how he was treated back then, but Argent was only trying to protect his daughter, in his own way. Nobody’s perfect in those type of situations. “Same goes for you.”

Chris only nods his head before handing the equipment over.

*

“You have control of that thing,” Theo sounds thrilled at the idea.

“Not so much,” the Nemeton says through Stiles. “You forget how long I’ve been around. Just how powerful I am. People come to me, they seek me out. I may follow their lead, but I still exist after they perish. You think to use me for your own gain, but I don’t think you can handle it quite yet.”

A vicious growl rips through the air, and suddenly Derek is there, eyes locked onto Theo.

“So you’re the famous Derek Hale. How nice of you to join us.”

“Stiles? Stiles!” The wolf tries to get the human’s attention, though all that can be heard coming from the Were is constant growling. The Nemeton shimmers in answer.

“You now have front row seats, now all we have to do is wait for the grand entrance.” The smug chimera says. “Though it is taking a little too long,” he threatens. “Think you could help out with that?” Theo shows his claws, fangs growing long.

“Derek!” Stiles screams out, the earth shaking as if breaking apart. ‘Don’t use your claws, his blood will have catastrophic effects.’

“Listening to your little bitch, are you?” Theo taunts. Derek sees red.

“Is that the best you got?” The older man grits out. “If so, then step up your game. You are a dime a dozen to me. Kate Argent, ring a bell? Yeah, I can see it in your eyes. Her father, Gerard. How about Jennifer Blake, huh? The Alpha Pack. And you think you can stop me?”

“I’m going to make sure all the Hales are dead,” Theo growls. Derek just laughs at him. “See that’s where Kate fucked up, she let you live. Her little play thing.”

“And what are you exactly? The Dread Doctor’s creation. The only one who didn’t fail, well congratulations on making it this far.” He jerks his neck left, then right, before giving a spine tingling grin. It starts off almost sensual before turning dark, sharper fangs appearing. “Get a good look Theo, for this will be the last thing you see,” Derek smirks around a mouthful of teeth. The chimera launches himself at the wolf, who only brings his hands up, grabs the other man’s head. A sickening crack follows, causing Stiles to grimace.

Theo falls to the ground in a lifeless slump, and Derek is turning towards his mate. The Nemeton finally letting go of the human, having enough life force to sustain itself. The wolf rushes up to him, taking in the sickly paleness of the human. Listening to the struggling heartbeat, barely there breath.

“I’ve got you Stiles, I got you,” Derek whines out. The young man manages a weak smile before sagging in his arms. The wolf lets out a mournful howl before gathering him up to his chest, and taking off in a run, heading towards the clinic. He just hopes that he makes it in time.

*

Scott goes alert, the howl causing chills to race down his spine. He turns his head towards the direction, and is off in a race to follow the sound. It sounds like Derek, and it can only mean one thing: Stiles is in trouble.

*

Melissa is shocked to see a limp Stiles, who is currently being cradled in Derek’s arms. Deaton jumps into action just as the nurse snaps out of her current stupor. “He lost a lot of blood,” the wolf tells them.

“Right. Bring him over, I can give him some solution that will bring up his count. I’d take him straight to the hospital however, as soon as he starts to come around. Not exactly equipped for this.”

“I know, but I only trust Melissa right now.” The woman raises her head, looking over at the man who said it. “She won’t let him die, won’t let him go without a fight.”

“You’re right. But so is Deaton, as soon as Stiles is stable enough, we need to take him to the hospital. I’ll see what we can do,” she promises him.

*

Scott skids to a halt outside the animal clinic, the run there mostly a blur. He runs into Malia who is sitting outside in the waiting room area, looking alert, and ready to take his head off if need be. He raises his arm in surrender. “Where’s Stiles?” He feels winded.

“In there. They are moving him soon. I should warn you, he-” looks frightened for a moment. “He looks pretty bad. I don’t know all of it, just bits and pieces here and there.” The alpha nods before walking in. He whimpers at what greets him. Derek is standing near table, keeping watch the entire time. Deaton has his fingers pressed to one of Stiles’ wrist, checking his pulse, which sounds incredibly weak to his ears.

His mom is setting up an I.V. drip, then tries to cover him up with what is lying around, which isn’t much. Stiles looks almost see through, veins stark against pale skin. His eyes are fluttering underneath his lids, and there is this sickly smell that hurts Scott’s senses. His friend could die, and they never could be on the same page again. The room around him starts to shift, his breath leaving his lungs, and he’s falling down towards the abyss.

“Scott!” He hears his mom yell at him, but it’s too late, he’s already under.

*

“How much do you feed him?” Malia grunts out, the were in her arms leaden.

“Not as much as you would think. Thank you for the help,” Melissa tells her.

“No problem.” Snarls at the smell salt, the odor already making her sinuses shriek from how strong it is. “The things we do for you Scott McCall,” she growls. To Melissa is sounds a little like tough love, and a lot like expasteration. She understands completely. As any mother of a teenage boy would, and a werewolf at that.

“I’ll take that, this shouldn’t take long.” Waves it under the wolf’s nose. It twitches, and Scott sneezes violently. He comes to with a roar, and Malia feels her eyes grow big.

“He always like this?”

“Pretty much,” Melissa deadpans.

“What?” Scott asks, confused.

“You passed out,” Melissa tells him while patting his head.

“And I had to move you. Not an easy task you know,” Malia complains.

“Stiles?” Scott gasps out.

“About ready to be moved, Deaton is going to do a spell. No way we are going to wait for an ambulance, so I will be driving us there.”

“Yay?” Malia asks.

“You don’t have ride with us if you don’t want. But we do need to move.” The door behind her squeaks open, revealing Derek and Stiles. “Scott, honey. You think you can hold this up for me?” She nods towards the bag.

“Yeah,” he reaches out for it, finding his hand shaking a little.

“Alright, I’ll open the door for you. Malia, tell Chris the situation if you run into him. And be careful. Just because you can heal does not mean that you’re indestructable.” Malia rolls her eyes but reluctantly agrees. “Good, now let’s go.”

“Thanks,” Malia finds herself saying.

“For what?” The nurse asks.

“For looking out for me,” the coyote says softly.

“Of course, you’re family.”

*

“I need to see Nurse McCall,” a voice reaches the nurse’s station.

“Sorry, but she isn’t in yet, and- Oh my god, is that Sheriff Stilinski?” A nurse gapes.

“Yeah, he uh, had an accident and I came across him. We were in a pretty bad spot, no reception…”

“Bring him to the E.R. stat!” The woman gets up and is in motion, calling out orders left and right. “Right this way, sir.” As soon as the older man is in a bed, he is being hooked up to monitors. “Now, I need for you to tell the doctors what happened when they ask,” she turns around but sees no one standing there. A chill snakes down her spine and she’s rubbing her arms. “Well that was creepy.”


	16. Surprise Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nurses and doctor try to find a way to help the Sheriff, but their efforts come up empty. Until someone suddenly appears with an anti-dote, just in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It takes me a while to get going, but here, another chapter. We're getting closer to the end, but I will probably add time stamps to this verse at some point.
> 
> Sorry for my mistakes, I was in a rush to post.
> 
> You will find out soon who saved the sheriff if you don't already know who it is.

They rush out to the car, Derek getting in on the left side, while Scott has his mother hold the bag so he could get in on the right. She hands it back before opening her own door, closing it with a muffled bang. “Alright, hold on tight boys.” She puts the car into reverse, then slides it into drive, gunning it out of the parking lot.

It’s tense inside, with Melissa looking into the rearview mirror every so often, Scott is terrified that his best friend won’t make it. Derek though, seems to be the worst out of the trio, having gone pale and looking frightened.

Not even halfway there, it gets suddenly quiet, like time just paused before resuming. “He stopped breathing,” Scott’s voice tremors.

“Put the bag on the hook above the door.” Melissa tells him. “You do the chest compression while Derek does the breathing. It’s going to be a tight fit back there.” She drives faster, knowing that time isn’t on their side. Scott bangs his head against the glass. “Sorry honey.”

“That’s okay,” he assures her. They have Stiles’ torso adjusted to accommodate them. Scott knew how to perform CPR since childhood, both because his mom is a nurse, and also for having bad asthma growing up. He counts out loud as he presses his palm against his life long friend’s chest. Derek tilts the young man’s head slightly, pinching his nose and opening the mouth a little more. He presses his lips against the other man’s, breathing in slowly. No movement follows and it makes him shake.

“Come on Derek, we can do this, for him.”

*

“Is there a pulse?” The emergency doctor asks as he rushes into the room.

“Barely there,” one of the nurses on staff replies.

“Okay, that’s something. How long has he been like this?” He brings out a small light to shine over the Sheriff’s eyes.

“We don’t know. The person who brought him in said there was some kind of accident. As soon as Mary asked him to stick around so we could get some more information, they just bolted.”

“Either he’s afraid of looking guilty, or has no idea and was just doing the right thing.” He hums when he opens the lids, eyes looking dull. “He’s not responding to anything yet.”

“No. Not so far.”

“We have a small window to work with. Blood pressure?”

“Dropping,” the nurse reports back.

“Damn.”

*

Somehow they make it to the hospital without having crashed, or any taking on any kind of damage. “I’ll go tell them the situation, you boys bring him in.”

Scott moves the I.V. bag and follows closely behind Derek who is still shaken. They managed to get him to breathe again, heart beating once more.

“This way,” Melissa calls to them. “I’m going to change into my scrubs and wash up, and I will be right back. Derek,” she grabs his wrist. “Focus on your anchor.”

“He is my anchor,” Derek murmurs sadly.

“I’m doing everything that I can. But you have to remain calm enough so you don’t shift. It will only cause the focus on Stiles to be placed onto you.”

“Okay. Take good care of him,” he breathes out.

“Always.”

* 

There is little time to do this, he thinks to himself, as he rushes to the base. He needs to find the antidote before the Sheriff dies. Because it may be too late by then, and with the hellhound around, it makes thing much more difficult. The two are close, and Jordan would show up for support, while his other side would stop at nothing to take the body to the burial site.

The shift though, it burns through him, making his anger spike. Teeth sharpen, pupils dilate, all for the hunt, prey. He shakes himself, there is no anchor, no so called alpha to bring him into line. It is all on him…

*

Stiles comes to in increments, starting off in a dream state, floating above everything. The pain is what brings him back to the present, and he shakes with it. A calming hand lands on his brow, and he seeks its touch. It feels so familiar. “Mom?” His voice cracks.

Above him, Melissa grimaces slightly. Sadly it won’t be Claudia he sees upon waking, but she is doing her best to make him comfortable. “Hey Stiles,” she whispers.

“Mama McCall,” he breathes out. “I thought I recognized a mother’s touch.”

The nurse feels her lips tremble, eyes stinging slightly. “I’m right here. There you go. Think you can take a sip of this for me?” She asks, dark eyes warm and bright.

A cup is placed in his line of vision, and he opens his chapped lips to wrap around the straw. Cold, refreshing water soothes his dry throat. All too soon it gets taken away. “I will give you some more in a moment, don’t want you to strain yourself.” He moans, eyes growing heavy. “Let me know when you want the others to come in, they are beside themselves with worry.”

“In a minute Mom,” he slurs.

“Okay, honey. I’ll let them know.” She adjusts the covers over the young man, gently brushing dark hair from his brow.

Derek is pacing up and down the hall while Scott looks like he’s about to vibrate out of his skin. “Hey,” she announces her presence. They both turn to look at her at the same time. “He came to a moment ago, but he is still pretty weak. As soon as he’s strong enough, the both of you can go in and see him. I’m going to go check on the sheriff, be back in a few.” She kisses her son on the cheek before grabbing Derek’s hand, it’s fisted, but eventually it loosens enough so the nurse can place it against her palm. “You’ve done so much for him, and if it weren’t for you, he may not even be here.”

“You don’t know that,” he denies.

“I do. You and Scott did an amazing job. He needs you, Derek. You may not see it, but he does.”

“Okay,” he sighs out.

“Good. You should sit, maybe grab a bite to eat before you fall over,” she tells him, not unkindly. He only nods.

*

“Melissa,” the doctor addresses her when she walks in.

“How is he?”

“Touch and go.”

“Oh,” she wavers.

“I’m doing everything in my power. I know how much he means to you.”

“Yeah. His son is down the hall.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah,” she agrees.

*

“Doctor!” A nurse calls out. “I can’t seem to find a good vein.” He walks over with a weary sigh, but soon sees the problem. They collapse on contact, and when the nurse does manage to find something, he spies a silver color, not red.

“What the hell?”

“That’s what I’ve been wondering,” her voice stammers. “I thought the chimera issue was getting better.”

“How do you know about that?”

“My baby brother goes to school at Beacon Hills High.”

“There’s no way,” he stutters.

“What do we do? He’s getting worse, organs are shutting down.”

“I don’t know,” the doctor admits.

*

No growls or threats greet him when he skids into the large room. Things have been moved around, but fortunately what he’s looking for is in plain view. Now to take it to the hospital. He runs at full speed, breath coming out in sharp bursts, but refuses to slow down. Pain rips through his side, but he powers through it. Now was not the time to give up.

 

Melissa is out in the hallway near the nurse’s station when he arrives. Her eyes grow wide in acknowledgement, before they turn dark, almost deadly. “Now’s not the time, alright? I need for you to insert this directly into his I.V.”

“Why should I trust you? Huh? You made it known just how you feel about him.”

“Because if you don’t, he’ll die. What do I have to lose?”

“Not a whole lot,” she admits. Nodding her head for him to follow. “You don’t leave, hear me?”

“Okay.”

“Good, now go wait in the other room, so no one will bother you.” She knows if either Derek or Scott see him, they’d go nuts. “This better work.”

“It will, it has to.”

*

“Wh- wait. What are you doing?” The doctor barks out.

“Trust me,” Melissa tells him. Inserts the needle into the line, watching as it turns murky. In just mere seconds, it snakes down to where the needle is inserted inside John. The man comes to with a choked gasp, eyes wide, and he nearly throws Melissa clear across the room. She holds up a hand. “I’m fine, hold him down before he hurts himself. The sheriff doesn’t know where he is yet.”

“Sheriff, Mr. Stilinski. You are in the hospital. You’re fine. Calm down.” There is clamoring down the hall, they all turn their heads towards the sound. It is followed by a burst of heat, and Melissa feels dread pool in her stomach. “I think that might be Jordan.” She gets up gingerly, moving out of the way.

The deputy snarls at the ones who seem to be blocking his way, flames licking at his skin.

“Parrish, he’s alive. There’s no need to do this,” Melissa tells him calmly. He turns his glowing eyes towards her. “Look, he’s awake. Use your senses.”

It doesn’t seem to help. “Uh, a little help here,” John calls behind her.

“Lydia, I need to find a way to contact her.” Cursing the fact that her phone was in her purse, and that was left inside the car.

“There’s no need,” the banshee suddenly appears. “Jordan, he’s okay. Look at me!” The man stills.

“Lydia?” He asks.

“Yeah, I’m right here.”

He sags with relief, and she rushes over to prevent him from falling. “He’s really okay?” He asks.

“Turn around and look for yourself,” The sheriff grits out.

“Oh, thank god.” Jordan pulls the older man to his chest, and John pats his back, while looking over at Melissa. She only shrugs.

“Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?” The doctor asks.

“I was wondering the same thing,” John replies.


	17. Make it stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris runs into the one who saved the sheriff, and seeks some answers.  
> Lydia visits with Stiles.  
> Stiles has another nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I've been binge watching a show. I am slowing down a bit, but there is some story left to tell.  
> The nightmare is somewhat graphic, I will post spoilers at the end. It is towards the end, after Chris and the mysterious person talk.
> 
> Not beta read, mistakes are all my own.

The hunger intensifies with each passing moment, growing and growing until he can no longer think straight. How is he supposed to go day to day without controlling it? Theo only cares about himself, The Dread Doctors and their agenda, it fucked up things. Witnessing the death of his lawyer, dying by the hands of a human, whom he under estimated. It’s all just a giant mess.

A sudden high pitched frequency has him covering his ears, pain sharp in his head. A shape comes into view, and Donovan whimpers, he knows who it is. Chris Argent.

*

Melissa sees the call up light up, coming from Stiles’ room. She gets up to check up on him, and finds him in tears. “What’s wrong?” She asks.

“Nightmare,” he rasps out.

“You’re safe now. Can I get you anything?” He grimaces, as if in pain. “Anything else?”

“My anxiety is through the roof, worse than normal,” he admits softly.

“Think you may need something for it?”

“Yeah.”

“Think you may ready to see Derek or Scott? They are worried about you.”

“Send them in,” he says.

“Okay. I’ll get you something for the anxiety. Be back in a few,” she pats his hand before walking out.

Both Scott and Derek are sitting down, her son’s eyes looking bloodshot, while the other man’s gaze was on the floor. Expression soft, sad. “He’s ready to see you.” Scott jumps up immediately, while Derek bows his head and sighs softly, relief written across his face.

*

“Are you here to kill me?” Donovan asks. “Or to let everyone know where I am?”

“No. I want to know your side of the story.” The former hunter tells him. “I want to know why you decided to save the sheriff when you went after him and his son not too long ago.”

“I’m tired,” the chimera admits. “I just want it to go away,” he pleads.

“What do you want to go away?” Chris asks.

“The hunger, the pain. All of it. Wish that you were here to end it all.”

“Everyone deserves a second chance, to show that they’ve changed.”

“Like you?” Donovan smirks.

“Like me, yeah. Derek, you know, was accused of killing his own sister. Went out of his way to help Scott, who of course brushed him off. He wasn’t guilty, just lonely. He blames himself for what happened to his family.”

“What does that have to do with me?” He growls out, his body at war with his fragmented mind.

“Things may look a certain way, but in fact can be the opposite. I want to know more, because I live by a code. Enough people in my family broke it, and it has to end some time.” Donovan just lets out a broken sob, and Chris can feel his heart twist in his chest. If he were human, he may approach him, give him some physical comfort, but the young man was fighting his wendigo instincts. And while Donovan may not mean to harm Chris, he could still lash out at any time, he still has anger and trust issues as well.

“Okay.”

“Good. Come with me, we will get you a little further apart from everyone else.” He hands out a dark hoodie, and the younger man puts it on. “Get you some kind of burger or something like it. Maybe it will help out.” He is hoping the meat will ride out the hunger for just a little while.

*  
Scott whines high in his throat and throws himself at Stiles, who begins to cry. Derek stands back and lets the two hug it out.

“I’m so sorry, Stiles. I’m so sorry,” Scott sobs out.

“It’s okay. I’m fine now. He fooled a lot of people.” He looks up at Derek, lashes wet with tears. “Come over here, big guy,” he smiles through his pain. The older wolf keens, but does as he asks, and soon the human is covered by two wriggling, and very overgrown, pups scent marking him. Scott has his head along Stiles’ throat, while Derek is rubbing his scruff along his hair. “Um, since you guys are here, think you can help out with my ouchies?” Two different set of hands land on him, over his shoulder, along his ribs, pain being drained away swiftly. But it’s too much, and he gets dizzy. “Okay, okay. Ease up some, please?”

His best friend pulls away, still looking guilty, but takes his hands off far enough so he would no longer syphon from him. Derek grips him, but then releases his hands, claws out, then begins to rub at Stiles’ scalp. “Oh god, that’s much better. Still dizzy, not as bad though. Got a high off of that,” he slurs out.

“Well, isn’t this a sight?” Lydia says, standing in the doorway suddenly.

“Lyds!” Stiles makes grabby hands, and she too comes closer and sits near his feet, and then lays across his legs.

“I’m so glad you are okay,” she rasps out, having to blink back her own tears.

“Me too,” he tells her. All four are asleep within moments, and Melissa grabs another blanket, trying to cover everyone else piled on top of Stiles. She is going to let them get some rest before getting the young man some food. Looks like the meds are no longer needed.

*

Chris tries not to cringe at the sight of blood smeared across Donovan’s face from eating a rare burger. So far it seems to be working, but the former hunter is still ready to defend himself. If Kate could see him now. “So, what I was wanting to know,” he says before sipping on his black coffee, “is how you made it back. Without running across The Dread Doctors, or the others.”

“No I didn’t see anyone, when I got there it was quiet.”

“Why’d you go back?”

“There was an antidote that they working on, to perfect their creations. And if one were to get out of line, but were still useful, it would ‘cure’ them in a sense.”

“Hm,” Chris hums. “How did you find out about that?”

“I pay close attention,” the chimera replies.

“And instead of using it for yourself, you save the sheriff?”

“I know it sounds crazy, okay. But, Theo… He doesn’t care about anyone but himself. He used me,” he seethes.

“He fooled a lot of people,” Argent notices the agitation. He palms the transmitter, just in case. “Well, everyone but Stiles that is.”

“Yeah,” he scoffs. “For someone so smart, why does he think he can get away with lying all the time?”

“Good question. We all have our faults. But why go out of the way to help someone you blame for your father’s misfortune?”

“I don’t know,” he stammers. “I just hated the thought of him being in that state, like my dad. He just wasted away.”

“Sounds like you could live your revenge through the actions of others. So why help him out?”

“I just want it to stop,” he whimpers desperately.

“We’ll see what we can do.”

*

He can’t seem to move, body feeling leaden. He moans as pain pierces his skull, the sound of water dripping near by causing it to pulsate along with it.

Opens his eyes to see his father with a look of pure rage written across his face, as he reaches out for him, wrapping his hands around his throat. Stiles gasps in shock, the strength closing in on him. Spittle flies out, specking onto his face, as he wheezed for breath. The last thing he sees is his father’s murderous rage.

The young man tries to fight, but it’s futile, his father is too strong. Kicking his feet does nothing to help… as he opens his mouth for one more attempt of breath…

*

“Ow, stop kicking me,” Lydia grumbles as she comes to.

Scott looks around, not recognizing where he is, while Derek jerks suddenly. “Stiles? Stiles, come on, you’re having another nightmare. Come on baby, wake up.” The older wolf slaps at the boy’s face, but it doesn’t seem to work. “Stiles, wake up. Stiles!” The human arches off the bed, eyes snapping open with tears streaming down his cheeks. “Hey, hey. I’m here. So is Scott and Lydia, you’re okay. Shh, it’s okay.” Derek pulls him closer, wrapping his arms around him. Stiles only sobs, clawing at the other man, and Derek can feel his heart breaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a nightmare of his father trying to kill him. (he attempts to choke him in the dream, displaying zombie like behavior..


	18. Hello's and goodbye's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris takes Donovan to someone he thinks can help. There is a tearful reunion between both Stiles and the sheriff. Derek tells Stiles goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No internet for now :( But I will continue writing. I need to head to the library, maybe that will help me out.  
> Not beta read, all mistakes are mine alone.

It takes a while for Stiles to calm down after his nightmare, and Melissa gives him a small dose of an anti-anxiety medicine due to his rapid heartbeat and complaints of not being able to breath.

“What’s it going to take to see my son?” A voice booms out down the hall. It’s followed by a more subdued yet firm voice.

“Sir, we asked you not to move from the bed. I’d like for you to head back to your room.”

“Not until I see my son.”

“Thought I’d never miss that tone of voice,” Melissa smiles. Stiles looks shocked, tears pooling in his wide whiskey hued eyes.

“Dad?” He asks, afraid to hope. The man in question barges into the room, hospital gown in the back gaping. The nurse rolls her eyes, going over to hold the flaps closed.

“Just a minute John, no need to flash us all.”

“Really, that’s what you are worried about? Mooning the damn hospital?” He huffs.

“There, now go hug it out, I’ll go talk to your doctor. Make sure you get the same room, so I won’t have to worry about this happening again,” she mutters.

“Nothing you haven’t seen before,” he calls behind his back.

“Not the time or place!” She hisses in response.

“Ew,” comes from her son who overheard.

“Quiet you!” She points a finger at him, while Derek looks like wants the floor to swallow him whole, she knows the feeling. “Like I said,” Melissa begins. Scott holds his arms up in surrender. “Thought so.”

“Dad? I thought that you were dead,” Stiles whimpers.

“Why would you think that son?” The sheriff asks.

“Do you remember anything?”

“I was sitting at home, waiting for Melissa or Jordan to stop by. But I got a knock on the door and it wasn’t either one of them.” John pauses, straining to gather thoughts together, memories hazy and clouded. “I don’t remember anything after that, not really. Should I be worried?” The man’s face showing concern.

“No, not at all,” Stiles admits.

“Good, because it’s going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me kiddo.” Stiles hiccups out a sob, and then he’s being crushed to his father’s chest. “You’ll always have me.”

“I love you Dad,” Stiles tells him.

“I love you too son, always,” he kisses his brow. “Always.”

*

“Where are we going?” Donovan asks, a bit nervously.

“To see an old friend of mine.”

“Should I be worried?” He trembles slightly.

“This person all but demands respect. She may have some answers that I’m looking for that could help you out. She’s been around a long time.”

“Oh,” is all the chimera says.

“It’ll be fine, a decision won’t be made right away. But we could be shown the right path to take,” the hunter tells the young man.

“Yeah,” is his reply.

*

“Alright you two, time for bed. You’ll be moved tomorrow, both of you, into a shared room. So be on your best behavior until then,” Melissa points a finger at them. The sheriff only rolls his eyes but does as he’s told, while Stiles pouts. “Don’t even. I am a mother of a literal puppy okay? You don’t have anything on that boy.”

“Worked on my mom,” he mutters.

“That woman was a saint,” the nurse says softly.

“Yeah, she was,” Stiles agrees.

“You take after her. A thirst for knowledge. Got her looks too.” The sheriff frowns, but it’s a little playful. “And then you have a desire to help people in need, to look for answers, just like your dad. You’re a good kid, Stiles. Don’t ever forget that,” she chokes out. Stiles takes notice and opens his arms, she shakes her head but goes over and hugs him to her anyway. “You scared me, Stiles. We thought we lost you for good.”

“Thanks for looking out for me, Mama McCall.”

“Anytime,” she smiles down at him. “Get some rest. I’ll have them bring you something to eat, need to get your strength back up.” The young man nods. “Good, now you,” she turns to the sheriff, “out. Shoo.”

“Whatever woman,” he teases. It earns him a throaty laugh.

 

Derek sticks around after Stiles eats and Scott leaves for home, although not before promising to come back the next day. The human just nods his head and waves him away, it earns him a sweet smile in return. Stiles waits for Derek to say something, anything, but he is met with only silence. His heart begins to beat fast, knowing what is to come.

“I told the school that I’d be back for the next class which isn’t too far off. I’ll be leaving tomorrow,” the Were says softly.

“Oh,” is all Stiles says. The air around them is tinged with sadness, and it makes the older man feel guilty.

“I don’t want to leave, I really don’t,” he admits.

“But life awaits. No, I get it, I do.”

“I hate leaving you,” Derek whispers, eyes red from fatigue. “Nearly killed me the first time.”

“Then why did you go?” Stiles asks, even though it’s unfair to do so.

“Because I had to. New York was calling to me. So I just went,” Derek says while shrugging his shoulders.

“Right. Well I’ll miss you.”

“I will miss you too. Glad things back home are better for you. Hope you come visit sometime.”

“Yeah, I’ll do that.”

*

“And what exactly are you expecting from me?” Satomi asks.

“You have extensive knowledge on the supernatural,” he begins.

“So do you, coming from a long line of hunters,” the older alpha replies.

“I know, but I need your input on this as well.” He then turns to Donovan who is now sweating from both nerves and pain. “He is chimera.”

“Yet you brought him here, to me?” Eyes shrewd. “Even after all that has happened to my pack.”

“I am aware of the situation,” the hunter states.

“Are you?”

“Listen, he needs someone to help him. Donovan here is without an anchor, and I was hoping that you could help out with that. You are a great judge of character, not many I would trust to do this.”

“Very well. Come back in the morning,” holds her hand up when both get up to leave. “He stays. The both of us still have much to discuss though.”

“Right, see you then.”

*

Stiles doesn’t sleep that much during the night, instead his thoughts swirl around. After all that had happened between them, he thought that Derek would at least stay around for a couple of days. But it looks like he’s wrong. He brings his shaking hands up, looking at them, the cut on the palm still red and angry looking. The Nemeton is in on his side, for now.

When he does manage to drift off, it is to visions of Derek, standing under the spray. With his head bowed, as water streams down his body, taking with it dirt and leaves. Tattoo stark against his back, moving with the muscles. Dark hair on his arms and legs flat against the damp skin. A hand, flat against the torso travels down over a pec, then lower to his abs. Before reaching down below to…

Stiles wakes with a start, grimacing at the wet spot on his stomach. Well, that hasn’t happened in a while...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a wet dream about Derek at the end.


	19. Hang Out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and the sheriff have a talk about Stiles' future and where it may lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all mistakes are my own. no trigger warnings here, I don't think.  
> think I have a few more chapters to go, then I will most likely have time stamps. (Of the smutty kind of course)

Derek tries to concentrate on the work lying in front of him, but nothing works. Not music, or the quietness filling the house. It’s not the same without Stiles, just his presence alone was enough. The rapid heart beats, rush of breath, and the overall scent.

The wolf misses the warmth of those liquid amber eyes, the way the young man licks his lips from being nervous. Or the squint he gave when someone said something stupid, or just naive. Soft murmurs in his sleep, barely there snores, the hums as he concentrated on things. Not to mention the grumble as things got complicated.

Finally Derek goes to bed, wrapping his arms around the pillow, the smell still there, lingering but getting stale. It does the trick and the wolf slips off to sleep.

*

John sighs out loud, and Stiles turns to him. “What is it?”

“I’ve been thinking about the future,” he tells his son.

“What about it?”

“I want you to go back to New York after you are healed up. With everything cleared up now, it would be best for you.”

Stiles gave the sheriff a short rundown of the events that happened. The Dread Doctors were taken care of, as was Theo. The chimeras though were another story, but so far they haven’t shown themselves.

“Are you sure, what about you?” Stiles asks.

“Melissa will look after me, and Jordan has been a thorn in my side. He will have his eyes on me at work. I think that will help you out.”

“Alright,” Stiles agrees.

“Where’s Derek?” John brings up the wolf’s name.

“He went back home a couple of nights ago,” the young man says softly.

“You don’t sound too happy about that. Did you two have a chat?”

“Not really. Just said he needed to go back home,” Stiles nearly whispers.

“That’s it? Or was there more?”

“He said that he hated leaving me,” Stiles murmurs.

“Well, it sounds like the two of you should have a longer talk.” His son sighs at that. “I can see the way he looks at you. No secret how you look at him, son. Give it a little more time, then go over and talk to him.”

“Maybe.”

“The Yukimurai’s agreed to let you stay in a guest house. I will talk to the school. Maybe you can take summer school, or some online classes. Graduate this year. We’ll figure out something.”

*

“Are you sure about this, Dad?” Stiles asks once again. They are standing outside the airport, in the parking lot. The sheriff was just released a few hours prior.

“I am. You need to get away for a little while, clear your head. We will be fine without you, and if we come across anything, we’ll call.”

“It’s just- It’s been the two of us since Mom died, you know?” His voice wavers.

“Yeah,” John sighs heavily. There wasn’t anything else that he could add to that. “But I think that she’d want us to be happy. And this town hasn’t been too kind to either one of us. She’d understand.”

“I hope you’re right,” Stiles says softly.

“Come here,” John opens his arms and Stiles walks to him without a word. They hug each other tightly before Melissa clears her throat.

“We should go inside, his flight leaves pretty soon.” They walk in together, hand in hand.

“Look out for each other,” Stiles tells the nurse.

“Of course,” she agrees.

“I love you guys,” he adds.

“We love you too, honey. It will be okay. You know that right? We’ve made it this far,” Melissa tells him. He nods.

 

Father and son hug it out once again at the departing gate, and Stiles gives in a cries on his father’s shoulder. “You still got me son.” The young man sniffles, but gently laughs.

“Always?” He asks.

“Always,” John returns a little firmly.

*

Kira is all smiles when he joins her in the backseat. He can’t help but smile back, her joy is the infectious kind. Scott’s too. Speaking of Scott, Stiles plans on making good on texting and talking. It still stings that the alpha believed Theo over him, it probably always would, but if he were honest in the beginning… Well he will never know.

“We hope to get you situated easily in house out back. It’s close enough that we would be aware should anything happen, but you will still have your privacy,” Kira’s mother tells Stiles.

“You’re always welcome to come over and join us for dinner, or any other time if you’d like,” Mr. Yukimura adds. Stiles gives them a small smile in thanks. Amazing that even after everything they take him in, well following the whole nogitsune debacle, which still weighs on him to this day.

“Thanks again for letting me stay with you. It means a lot,” he tells them.

“Anytime,” Kira says softly. Looks like they don’t hold it against him what happened when the sheriff, his dad, tried to arrest Kira. What is with him and his dad messing things up with this family anyway?

 

They talk it over during dinner one night. “Me and your father talked at length about what happened with Kira. He has since apologized to us,” Mr. Yukimura states. His wife sighs out loud.

“He claims he thought he was doing the right thing,” Kira’s mother tells Stiles.

“I am sorry for what happened. Me and Dad talked about it too. He has been in the police work field for some time now, and until recently had no idea about the supernatural. It doesn’t excuse that, but he regrets his decision, about not protecting Kira.” Stiles turns to her then. “He learned his lesson. In fact if anyone should have been in jail, it would be me.”

“But now you both have a chance to put it behind you. Focus on the here and now,” Mrs. Yukimura says to them.

*

He hasn’t been this nervous in ages, but here he is, standing at the door again. This time, though, he knocks harder. He waits for a moment, is about to knock again when Derek comes into view. The wolf looks at him in surprise. “Stiles? What are you doing here?”

“Um, I hope that it’s okay that I stopped by. Lydia called and said she would be picking up the car soon, she wanted me to tell you she is going to stop by. That, and I want to talk. Is that okay?” The door opens wider.

“Come on in,” Derek huffs out gently.

“Hope I’m not interrupting anything.” The older man just shakes his head. “Good. Uh,” Stiles starts, then freezes up. The Were just looks at him with wide eyes, bottom lip low enough to showcase bunny teeth. “I, damn this is hard,” Stiles grimaces.

“You alright?”

“Yeah, just nervous. Sweaty palms and everything.” He wipes them on his jeans. “Anyway, still have school to focus on, and I’ll be pretty busy with that for a while. But I was wondering, can we still hang out? I mean, you did mention a ball game once.”

“You want to hang out?” Derek parrots back.

“Sure. Maybe as time goes by, we can upgrade it to dating?” His voice goes soft. The man before him just blinks owlishly, then opens his mouth to reply.

“Dating?”

“Are you going to repeat everything I say, or are you going to answer me? I’m dying here,” Stiles pleads.

“You’re not dying,” Derek retorts, but steps closer to the young man. “Can I see your hand?” He asks.

“Um, okay?” He holds it out.

“No, the other one,” Derek sighs. Stiles licks his lips, but then extends it out slowly, it trembles slightly. The wolf cradles it to his chest, before gently prying the fingers apart slowly, the scar stark along the palm, still angry looking. It has started to heal, more of a dark pink than red, and he trails his own fingers around it, and feels the spark. Stiles jerks involuntarily, inhaling sharply, but stays put. “You did something back there, didn’t you?” The human looks away, and Derek can sense the guilt, it’s written across the other man’s features. “You have nothing to feel bad about, Stiles. I wanted to see if you are in any kind of pain.”

“It itches, but I am too afraid to put anything on it.” Gasps when Derek presses his thumb directly on the center of the wound, it burns, but the sensation slowly cools enough to where it’s more comfortable. “Thank you,” he whispers.

“I’d love to date you, Stiles.” Derek smiles at him, and it causes butterflies to take flight in Stiles’ stomach. “What are you doing back in New York though? I thought things calmed down enough back at home.”

“Uh,” he stutters. “My dad thinks a change of pace is a good thing. So here I am. You want to date me?” He asks, still in awe.

“Yes, I do.” Then leans forward slightly, and Stiles follows suit, until their noses brush against one another. “I’m glad you’re staying,” Derek whispers.

“Me too,” Stiles replies, then gasps as their lips press together, a bit chaste. When the wolf pulls back, Stiles licks his lips and breathes out slowly. “That was nice,” he moans softly. Derek’s eyes look blown, but then he nods his head in agreement. “You better have those tickets ready, sour-wolf. And you’re buying the snacks at the game too,” he winks. The wolf pretends to be put off, but the smirk says otherwise.

“You’re cheap,” he mutters.

“Hey,” Stiles feigns being hurt. “That’s not nice.”

“Better get used to it Stiles,” Derek grumbles. “I’m not always nice, you know.”

“Yeah, I kind of figured that out when you threatened to rip out my throat… with your teeth.” The wolf winces at that. “Don’t worry, I had a fear boner after the fact.”

“You’re crazy,” the wolf mutters.

“You know you love it,” Stiles beams at him.

“I am already having second thoughts about this,” he teases.

“Rude!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> started the next chapter. a date at the ball game...  
> I don't know when I will be able to post again, hopefully soon, within the end of the week.


	20. Baseball Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek go on there date.  
> Things take a turn for Donovan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take note of the new tags, it happens after the date.  
> Not beta read. Mistakes are all my own.  
> Next chapter may be longer, will post it when I can.

Stiles shows up on a Sunday morning, ready in Mets blue and orange, at Derek’s door. The game starts in a couple of hours, but the traffic will be a major chore to get through. Which is why Kira dropped him off early, he knocks on the front door and nearly swallows his tongue at the sight that greets him.

Derek is wearing a deep blue henley, worn denim jeans and a Mets hat. He tops it off with a wide grin. “Hey Stiles, come on in for a minute. Just need to grab my things and then we can head out, thought we could grab some coffee before hand.”

“Yeah, coffee sounds good,” Stiles stammers. Derek’s ass sounds better though, high and round, being showcased in those pants. He’s so going to hell for those thoughts alone. Derek smirks a little, eye brows raised, almost as if he knew what he knew what Stiles was thinking.

“Great, let’s head out then.” Stiles follows the wolf to the car, focusing instead on those long legs, imaging them opening up to allow him access… abort mission. Uh, look at his shoes instead, yeah that is better. “You okay? Your pulse is unusually high,” Derek brings up.

“Uh, just nervous,” Stiles squeaks in response.

“Okay then.” Derek opens Stiles’ door for him before heading over to the driver’s side. Brings his hand over the console to gently reach for his date’s hand, brings it to his lips before gently pressing a kiss to the knuckles.

The human feels himself gape like a fish, gut clenching at the feel of the wolf’s soft lips, and gentle scrape of stubble. “Relax Stiles,” Derek tells him.

“Totally relaxed,” he lies, and it earns him a knowing look. He squints back at the other man, who just shakes his head before bringing his hand back and starting the car.

*

The coffee is rich, almost decadent, as it floods his taste buds. Stiles moans at the sweet warmth, nearly inhaling it, causing the wolf to stare him down. “What?” The young man asks as he licks at his lips.

“Nothing,” is all Derek says.

“Okay.” Stiles shrugs it off before finishing his drink. “Damn, you weren’t lying. Their coffee is fantastic, going to have to remember this place.”

“Laura used to go here before work,” Derek murmurs. Stiles looks at him, eyes wide with shock. “She was always busy, it must been tough for her. I mean, she lost them too. But then becoming alpha with her younger brother in tow, uncle in a coma.” Stiles reaches across the table to wrap his long fingers around the wolf’s wrist, not saying anything for a moment. Derek looks up under his lashes, “Sorry,” he whispers.

“There is nothing to be sorry about.” Looks him dead in the eye. “I can’t imagine the amount of pain the two of you were in, losing Mom when I was young, and it still hurts. Every day I wake up is just another day without her.”

“It was mostly you and your dad before then too, having that bond is what got the both of you through it,” Derek reminds him.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Still want to go to the game?” The wolf asks.

“Dude, I’ve been wanting years to go to a Mets game for years. Yes! We are still going to that game,” Stiles tells Derek.

“Just checking is all.” Derek brings his hands up in surrender.

“Uh huh,” Stiles grunts. It gets him another smile in return. “God you’re gorgeous when you smile.” The wolf blushes to the tips of his ears, and the young man just smirks.

*

Stiles is a bundle of nerves as they get closer to the stadium, about ready to vibrate out of his skin. Jumps a bit when Derek grabs his hand, but calms some once their fingers lace together. Swears the air is different when he inhales deeply, the sun brighter, the grassy field much more vibrant. Grins once he hears the workers yell out ‘beer, get your cold beer’ and the like. He turns to his date, and beams at him. “Thanks again, Der.”

“Anytime,” Derek swallows past his emotions, then leads them to their seats. They are not as close as he would have liked, but it’s still a good spot, mid way back behind the catcher.

“Best date ever,” Stiles whispers softly. The wolf simply preens a little, but then reigns it in a bit.

The wolf ends up buying them both a hot dog and beer, and Stiles of course chews and talks at the same time, while Derek takes his time to swallow before answering. “Oh come on, that was a strike!” Stiles grumbles. He rolls his eyes, then huffs out a breath. Derek wraps his arm around the back of Stiles’ seat, thumb tracing the curve of the younger man’s shoulder. He looks over at him, whiskey eyes bright and asks, “Trying to plant one on me Derek?” Even waggling his eyebrows.

“No,” comes the reply. The Were is turning an interesting shade of pink. The universe, of course, is against him.

“Um, Der, honey?” Stiles manages to get out meekly. “We’re on kiss cam.” Derek looks up at the large screen, then over at his date, whose cheeks are now reddened. “You don’t have to-” But he’s busy being silenced by a sweet kiss.

“I wanted to,” Derek says softly after they part.

“Oh, it was nice.” Stiles manages a timid smile.

“Yeah,” Derek agrees. Very nice indeed.

*

He takes him home after the game, walks him to the door. “Der,” Stiles says sweetly, even fluttering his lashes. “You didn’t have to walk me to the door,” he teases.

“I just want to make sure that you’re safe. Besides what if I wanted a goodbye kiss?” The Were purrs.

“I’d like that,” Stiles whispers. Derek cups his face in a large palm, fingers tracing over the moles dotted along the fair skin. The wolf slowly pulls him in, and Stiles shudders at the heat the other man is putting out, moans softly when lips gently caress his. All too soon it ends, and it leaves him wanting more, even though he was the one who said they should take it slow.

“Call me when you have time, I’d like to go out for pizza next time.”

“Okay. Have a safe trip home sourwolf,” Stiles manages to get out. It gets him a shy smile, and he watches the other man’s ass as he walks away. He needs a shower, stat.

*

The hunger and pain is only getting worse, along with a newfound loneliness. Only the fear of Satomi has him in line, but he can’t go on much further. So he walks seamlessly for miles, until it dawns on him. Maybe he can make the sacrifice on the Nemeton, Theo had talked about that damned tree for hours on end. That way at least he’d be remembered, for something other than anger and pity. So he sends out signals and finds himself there. It’s smaller than he thought it would be.

It has this magnetic pull, calling to him, and he steps up to the stump. His last moments are oddly peaceful, now that Donovan knows what to do. He opens his mouth to let several rows of sharp teeth extend, then bites down on his own wrist. Howls from the pain, but refusing to let go. Blood drips down his arms and onto the the Nemeton below him. Finally he grows weary, and lays down on his side, tears streaming down his face for all what could have been. But it’s too late for that now…

*

It’s darker than it should have a right to be, cold and still. Suddenly he’s drifting along the stream of wind, floating towards the base. It’s calling out to him, and he answers. A body lies there, shirtless and dirty. Stiles looks down, tracking the similar features. “This boy,” The Nemeton speaks Stiles, “Saved your father from the brink of death and assured his own. He wanted to break the endless cycle of violence and destruction.” The roots vibrate, the rings visible and glowing. “Since you asked for goodness, I am willing to give him a second chance, once again human. You have returned the favor.” Then everything falls away.

*

Stiles wakes up late, and realizes he is going to miss his first class. He tumbles out of bed, cursing the fact that he slept through his alarm, which is blaring so loud people down the street could hear it. Since having the shower/jackoff time to himself yesterday after the game, he decided he was clean enough. So where are the clothes he had ready anyway? Not a good way to start the day. How was this his life?

He manages to get there only a few minutes late, the teacher does give him ‘the’ look, and he grimaces. Once in the hallway after first period was over, Kira comes over to him looking a little worried. “Stiles, you alright?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be? Other than being late for class and having your mom be slowed down on her way to the important interview.”

“Uh, I meant-” She gestures towards him.

“What?” He looks down at himself, but doesn’t see any stains. “Come on Kira, help a brother out here,” Stiles pleads.

“Maybe you should take a look in the mirror,” is all she gives him. He sighs but manages his way through the crowded hallway to a bathroom. What greets him there has him pulling back in shock. His body is giving off this weird ass glow, and his eyes, they almost look beta gold. Everything, every feature seems to be intensified, including his moles. Even they are a darker, more rich chocolate color. “What the hell?” He asks himself, then startles at the sound of the second bell. “Shit, late to another class, hope only Kira can sense this.” He trips on his way out but catches himself before rushing to his next course. Today is going to be a Long day.

*

-

Mr. Yukimura was about to raise a fork to his mouth for bite when he catches sight of Stiles, who is a mess. His clothes are wrinkled, hair in disarray. The young man looks like an absolute wreck. “You okay?”

“Question of the day, sir. I may need to get back to you on that,” Stiles mutters darkly.

“When did this happen?” Mrs. Yukimura asks.

“This morning, sorry about that again, by the way.” She studies his features, and he finds himself even more nervous than before. “You see it too, don’t you? How bad is it?”

“Not bad, just strange. There has been a shift in power, but not here in New York. Do you happen to remember your dream?” She looks him in the eye.

He sets his own cutlery down. “Uh, I don’t recall. Sorry. It’s all a blur since last night before bed until I woke up this morning.”

“Huh. Well I’ll keep watch, but I’m pretty sure it’s nothing too serious.” The phone rings then. “Kira!”

“I- uh,” she bites her lip. “Let me go get that. Sorry Mom, Dad.” The kitsune grabs the phone and whispers into it harshly.

“I’m sorry, I forgot it’s dinner time where you are. I just got home from school,” Malia whines. “You never call anyway.”

“Now is not a good time. Give me thirty, to sixty minutes,” she decides after seeing her father’s features.

“Fine, but if you don’t call, I will.”

“Sure, goodbye.” Kira holds her head down on the way back to the table.

“Who was that?” Her dad asks.

“Malia. She forgot it’s dinner time here. Won’t happen again.” Stiles looks over at her in surprise, and catches her turning red. Kira looks over at him, almost apologetic, and he just shrugs his shoulders. Phone calls at the wrong time happens, no big deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donovan feels like suicide is his only choice, so he goes to the Nemeton to do so.


	21. You're Glowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles asks Derek if he notices any changes. While Donovan heads to the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went from fighting to write this much in a week, to writing it in one day.  
> Not beta read.  
> There is some talk about a wound, not too bad, but kind of gross, it is Donovan's.
> 
> Don't know when I will be able to post again, but I will have my internet back on in a couple of weeks. So that's something, right?

Apparently glowing had an affect on his social status. He heard murmurs follow him wherever he went, and the thing was, what the other kids were saying, wasn’t bad. It was strange, still is if you ask him. He’s used to the funny looks or eye rolls, sometimes both, but not this, whatever this is.

Kira, bless her heart, followed him in the hallways, keeping an eye on him, keeping close. Here’s the kicker, he can see her fox now. It’s barely there, but it surrounds her like a faint golden halo. Her mother is a little more distinct, bolder. It worries him, something has changed since that fateful day at the Nemeton.

Joaquin bumps into him, and gives him a big grin. They agree to study together for the next test, since it was going to be a big one. As he’s about to head into his next class, Stiles receives a text from Scott. ‘dude, I have great news. your Jeep is fixed.’ He can feel his heart swell, his Roscoe, the one thing he and his mom shared a love for, is going to be okay. ‘thanks for letting me know. I miss that thing.’

The week goes surprisingly fast, and before you know it he’s getting ready for his next date with Derek. He slips on a white shirt with piping along the collar and sleeves, his favorite pair of khakis and his usual tennis shoes. Stiles decides that for once his hair doesn’t need the usual gel, but he does use a dab of cologne.

Derek’s eyes grow wide when Stiles opens the door, they travel down, then back up. “Like what you see big guy?” He teases.

“Maybe,” the wolf replies.

The car ride was quiet on the way there, and Derek keeps stealing glances over at the young man. “Are you okay? You’re pretty quiet.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just ready to relax and pig out with you.” The wolf hears the steady heartbeat and just nods. He’s still unsettled by it, but lets it go. “How long have you known about this place?” He asks.

“For a while, actually. Someone in the family always talked about it.”

They pull up a few minutes later to a small but homey feeling place. “It’s family owned, they are locals, and they have been in business for a while. Third generation,” Derek tells him just as they are walking in.

“Love hearing stories like that. Oh my god, it smells amazing!” Stiles whimpers.

“Just wait until you taste it.” Derek follows the waiter to their table, pulling out Stiles’ chair before sitting in his own. “All the other pizza just won’t be same.”

“Ruining me for others, huh?” The wolf blushes at the innuendo, not looking him in the eyes, instead opting to read the menu. “So that’s how it’s going to be, huh?” Derek jolts once he feels Stiles’ ankle slip in between his legs, sliding upwards, then back down.

“Really?” Derek’s voice quakes a little.

“Yep!” He pops the ‘p’ as he says it. The man across from him only shakes his head, but smiles anyway. “So what do you suggest I order?”

“The specials are always a good place to start. They also serve pasta too.”

“Can I order both?” Stiles asks, suddenly looking closer at the items.

“Yeah. Been awhile since I have last done so, but I remember it being pretty good.” Derek orders a meat lover’s while Stiles opts for something else.

“Mmm, baked ziti, bread sticks, and a slice of pepperoni, please.” The waiter nods his head, then turns around to place their order.

“Interesting choice.”

“May as well sample the other goods.” Stiles plays with the silverware and napkin, and Derek notices his nerves.

“What is it Stiles?”

“Notice anything different about me?” He asks, being slightly coy. The wolf blinks in confusion.

“Well, you have been more quiet than normal, and your hair is styled differently. Look great by the way,” he adds.

“Not what I was going for,” Stiles sighs loudly.

“I’m sorry?”

“I’m not fishing for compliments, Derek. Kira told me that she seen something change about me. Her mom seen it too, hell the kids at school have been talking about me.”

“What have they been saying?” Derek hopes they haven’t been unkind to him.

“Just wondering who the hell I am. Why am I so good looking, where am I from…” Shrugs his shoulders sharply.

“Stiles-” Derek begins when he notices the younger man’s growing agitation.

“They all see it, but you-” He shakes his head sadly, before looking up under his lashes, whiskey warm eyes now warmed by a golden glow. The wolf feels like he’s been punched in his gut, the boy had always been beautiful, but now, it’s almost unnatural how gorgeous he is.

“You’re a spark,” Derek breathes in wonder.

“Come again?” Stiles raises his fork.

“You’re a spark, Stiles. A good one, you did something to unlock your abilities.” The human freezes then, eyes wide and unfocused. Something Derek said must have spooked him. “Stiles?”

“You sure it’s good?” His voice wavers slightly.

“Yeah. My human uncle and his mates were sparks. It’s more rare for supernatural creatures to be one, like his mate. But, you’re glowing Stiles. It reflects what’s inside. While dark druids, they… how do I put this.” He chews on his lip. “There’s a darkness.”

“Like the void?”

“Sort of. They project death mostly, the darkness of it. Jennifer was just good at hiding it, playing a scared human woman.”

“Right,” Stiles nods his head.

“Looks like I may have to fight for your affection now.” Derek tries to play it off, he fails. Stiles just smiles at him, then leans forward.

“You don’t have to worry about that, jealous wolf. I’m all yours.” Gives a quick wink, then leans back once their food arrives. “Thank you,” he tells the man who serves him.

“We’re good for now, but I will let you know if we need anything,” Derek adds. The man nods and then walks away.

“I meant that by the way. But I don’t mind the thought of you fighting for me,” he quips.

“Very funny Stiles.” A feral grin is flashed his way. “Stop that, not in public,” he whispers.

“Fine, I’ll ravish you in the car then. Spoil sport.”

*

All eyes spot him as soon as he walks into the building, mostly in shock, others in horror. Jordan pauses with his paperwork, then gets up and walks over to him. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to see Sheriff Stilinski.” Comes the cold reply.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” a fellow deputy mutters. Someone to the right coughs loudly into their hand.

“Fine, I’ll just get his attention another way,” he starts to move.

“Hold on, just wait.” Jordan holds up a hand. “Come with me, I’ll take you to him.” Shakes his head when another officer attempts to get up. “No, it’s fine. I got it.” He knocks on the door and hears a rushed and tired ‘hello’ come from the other side.

John feels his eyes grow wide at the sight before him. Donovan, with those same dark, cold eyes. Standing before him in the flesh. “What the hell?” He gets up, hand going to his weapon.

“Hold on sir.” Jordan closes the door with a bang.

“Are we being watched right now?” An odd question being asked for sure, but they both shake their heads no. Immediately Donovan seems to curl into himself, angry eyes turning sad, expression remorseful.

“Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?” John demands.

“Sir, I think he’s human.”

“He’s right. I went down to the Nemeton- and I woke up like this,” Donovan explains.

“Think he’s telling the truth?” The sheriff asks.

“Yeah, I do.” Jordan then turns to the young man. “Can you explain any of this?”

“That’s why I came here. To do exactly just that.” Sheriff Stilinski just rubs a hand over his face, blinking back tears.

“My son killed you. Not too long after you show up, in trouble, threatening my life. You also went after him.”

“So you know the story now?” Donovan asks.

“Yeah, some of it. From his side at least.”

“Right. Well The Dread Doctors, and Tracy were behind the attack. They were after me. Next thing I know I’m in these, restraints.” His voice wobbles. “I keep begging them no, but they don’t listen. Next thing I know, I’m this monster.” Jordan looks at him with sympathy, and John with terror. “Theo comes to me then. Says one way to get to you is through your son. I was angry, but this was on a whole new level. So I went, and found him by scent.”

“My god, kid. You were just a pawn in their game,” The sheriff mutters.

“I find him in the parking lot. Alone. He seemed surprised by my attack. I then follow him to the library, taunting him. Chasing, attacking. My only goal was to hurt, destroy.” John closes his eyes and sighs deeply.

“Anybody see you since returning, besides The Dread Doctors and fellow chimeras?” Jordan asks.

“Yeah, Chris seen me at the hospital. He then took me to see Satomi for some advice.”

“What happened after that?” Sheriff Stilinski doesn’t want to know why the young man was at the hospital at the moment.

“Nothing worked, it only kept getting worse. So I ended it,” tears start to fall, hot and bitter down his face.

“Ended it how?” Donovan uncovers his wrist, and they both look on in horror at the sight. It’s still raw, chunks of skin and flesh missing. “Oh dear god.” John whispers. “Promise me that you’ll let Melissa take a look at that. If what Jordan says is true, and you’re human, then you have to be hurting like hell right now. And that,” he points to the carnage, “can become infected. You already died twice, let’s not make it three. Alright?” Donovan nods.

“What then?” Jordan asks.

“We’ll get to that when it comes.”

*

“So, a spark, huh?” Stiles asks. He’s sitting in the car, where it’s parked near the guest house.

“Yeah. You have the ability to help those around you by using the elements.”

“Something about this is nagging a memory in the back of my mind. I can’t seem to focus on it.”

“It’ll come to you Stiles.” Derek brushes his thumb across the arched brows.

“Right. Not a way to end the date,” he mumbles.

“What? Stiles-” Derek begins, his words being muffled by the press of the young man’s lips against his own. He gasps, and that’s what lets Stiles’ tongue lick at his lips, seeking entrance. The wolf feels hot and cold at once, head spinning. He keens in the back of his throat at the scent wafting from the other man, dark and musky, full of fertile want.

The mood is broken by a car alarm that goes off just down the street, causing them to jump and break apart. Stiles looks guilty, and Derek cups his face in his hands. “I haven’t been kissed like that in ages,” the wolf admits.

“Really?” Stiles asks, and gets a nod in return. “Yeah, it was definitely a new experience for me too.” He opens the car door and gets out, Derek getting out as well, tagging along.

“I had a nice time Stiles.”

“Yeah, me too. Sorry for being a bit, rough back there.” Looking at the car as he says it.

“It’s okay, I liked it. Just took me by surprise is all.”

“Sure,” Stiles mumbles.

“Call me later on in the week and let me know how things are going.” Stiles hums in response. “Goodbye Stiles,” Derek kisses his cheek, right on a mole, then pulls back. He looks slightly hurt, and it kills Stiles to see him like that.

“I will. Thanks for the dinner Derek. See you soon.” He attempts to smile, but it feels off.

Later that night, while laying in bed trying to study, the memory surfaces. ‘Your mom always had this glow about her, so bright it almost hurt to look about her. She just stood out in the crowd, and I was just a goner. Just like that.’ John says with a snap of his fingers. ‘Claudia was my world. She always will be.’

Stiles buries his face into his pillow and sobs, confused and alone. He really wishes he could talk to her right now. About being a spark, what it means. Also, just how fucking terrifying it is to realize you’re in love. Not just puppy love, but this man is my whole world love. Because if anyone could understand that, it would have been her.

*

“Hello John. Having any complications?” Melissa asks, sounding worried.

“No, it’s not about me, but him.” The sheriff jerks his head to the side and the nurse looks over his shoulder to see Jordan and a young man about Scott’s age. “Jordan or the boy?”

“The boy. He needs tending to, but uh, off the record for now.” He grimaces. She is about to give him the look when it dawns on her, it’s Donovan, one of the chimeras. Melissa then nods her head and has the trio follow her down the hall and into the room. She bites her lip, knowing that she will have to report the missing supplies, and without paperwork on the young man, it’s going to look suspicious.

“Right this way.” Donovan looks nervous but sits on the bed, arm cradled to his chest, blood soaking through the makeshift bandage.

“Just to warn you, Melissa, it’s not a pretty sight. I know that you have seen a lot on the job and all, but-” John sighs out loud.

“Okay. Well let’s get you looked at.” She grimaces at the vision of marred flesh, noticing the missing chunks. “Oh wow.” Her hands tremble as she gets a better look. “It’s going to need stitches asap, along with antibiotics. Just sit tight and I will gather them up. I suggest you all head over at the animal clinic, be less conspicuous there.”

“Thanks again Melissa.” Jordan nods his head towards the woman.

“Anytime,” she replies.

Donovan looks pale on the trip there, and starts to sweat. Deaton lets them in, face a mask of concern. “Melissa was right, it’s a mess. She is bringing me the antibiotics and numbing medicine. All I need from you, Donovan, is to sit as still as you possibly can.” The young man nods his head. “Okay.”

The nurse arrives a short time later with the supplies. Deaton has since then washed his hands and put on gloves. Melissa does the same and then gestures for the former chimera to sit on top of the metal table. “Now, just to warn you,” the vet tells him, “this is going to sting. But after it should numb the surrounding area, don’t hesitate to tell us if it hurts.” Donovan grimaces as the needles draws near, whimpering out in pain once it sinks into sensitive nerve endings.

“You’re doing good. I’d been a mess by now,” the nurse praises him.

“Just a couple more injections,” Deaton adds.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Donovan grits out.

“Can’t say that I am, can’t speak for Melissa though.”

“Of course not. Why would you think that?”

“Old habits,” the young man spits out.

It takes several minutes to finish the stitches, by then Donovan feels sick, barely holding on.

“Alright, lay back and get some rest. Me and Melissa will be right on the other side of the door should you need anything,” Deaton tells the boy.

“Okay,” he slurs.

“Get some rest, you’ve had a long day.” Melissa follows the vet out, and waits for him to start talking.

“This concerns me, the way that wound came to be,” he says.

“Agreed, but for now I think he needs protection. I don’t feel right judging him right now.” Deaton has the grace to seem remorseful.

“Of course. I think he needs to be watched over.”

“What are you thinking?” Melissa asks.

“Do you know of anyone willing to help?”

“I’ll think of something,” she replies.

*

It’s his lunch hour, and Stiles is busy hiding away in the boy’s restroom, he makes a call to Derek. He answers after the second ring. “Hello?”

“Hey, Derek,” he goes for casual, but it comes out wrong.

“What are you doing Stiles?”

“Taking my break in the bathroom,” he cringes.

“Why are you doing that?” Derek sounds perplexed.

“I’m not very hungry, plus I have a big test coming up and I’m pretty nervous,” Stiles gulps.

“Did you study for it?”

“Yeah, me and Joaquin did, then I did some more on my own. I don’t know Derek, I have a gut feeling that I’m going to fail,” he fights down the bile rising in his throat. “What if I fuck up even more?” Sounding desperate.

“You won’t fuck up. You are very resourceful.” Derek sounds confident.

“Yeah, but, I’ve missed so much school, and colleges are going to look at that, and-”

“Stiles, baby, one thing at a time. Maybe they will, but your grades have always been great. They are going to take that into consideration too.”

“My track record has never been clean, though,” he whines out, before chewing on his nail.

“You’re being too hard on yourself. What brought this on?” Derek asks. The young man always seemed cocky in his ability to focus on school work long enough to do great. He has an excellent mind. The wolf hates that he is doubting himself so much.

“I don’t know. Oh, god. I can’t even breathe when it comes to the future,” he chokes out.

“Stiles, just relax.”

“I can’t!”

“Picture the kiss we had after our date,” Derek brings up.

“What? Why?” Stiles’ voice cracks.

“Just do it, or imagine me there with you.”

“In a restroom. No way dude. Where are you?”

“Campus library.”

“Aren’t you going to get in trouble for talking to me in there?” Stiles focuses on that.

“No, I’ve always been a good boy,” Derek huffs out. “Besides no one is paying any attention to me. So, focus.”

“What are you wearing?”

“Really?” Derek asks, laughter in his voice. “A gray henley and worn jeans.”

“Anything else?”

“A smile?”

“Crazy wolf.” Stiles inhales deeply before letting out the pent up breath. “What are you reading?”

“Not important.”

“Derek, you’re not helping.”

“History, okay. Just random fact checking,” Derek sighs.

“I’m picturing you in glasses, with a flannel shirt and rugged man boots.”

“What?” Derek laughs out loud.

“Oh yeah, longer hair, maybe. Beard grown out some, sleeves rolled up to show your forearms. Maybe a rip in your pants, just high enough to show your boxer briefs,” Stiles wonders out loud.

“We aren’t having phone sex right now,” Derek complains.

“Hush, sourwolf. Just setting up the moment, let me woo you.” Hums out a ‘hmm’. “You have on black frame glasses, and you look like a nerdy lumberjack, and I can’t help but swoon into your arms. You catch me just in time, mouth open in surprise.” Derek grunts. “Then, you kiss me, wildly and passionate…”

“Have you been reading romance novels again?” Derek asks.

“Well, it helped didn’t it? Talk to you later helpful wolf.”

“Bye,” Derek tells him before the call ends.

*

“You know what, Deaton. I think I may have an idea. Scott’s beta, Liam, you know him right?” The vet nods, looking a little worried. Melissa chooses to ignore that. “Well he has dealt with anger issues in the past as well.”

“I’m afraid he still is at this point, Mrs. McCall,” Deaton points out.

“What I am saying is, if anyone can understand that boy, it’s him. And Scott, that young man doesn’t have a mean bone in his body. Maybe he can help too, until Donovan is on his feet again. I’m not giving up on him, not after what he’s done.”

“If you think it’s best,” the vet says quietly.

“Yeah, I do.” Melissa grabs her phone and texts Scott, telling him to ask Liam and Mason over for dinner. If anyone can break the awkward tension, it’s Mason. “This has to work,” she tells herself. Because right now, it looks like they are running out of options.


	22. on your side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donovan sees just how many people are on his side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donovan centric chapter, don't worry, all Stiles and Derek for the next one.  
> not beta read

Donovan finds himself surrounded by several people. Melissa told him to meet up with her and others at the practice fields of the high school. He agreed, but he had no idea just how bad going back there was going to make him feel, like he was covered in filth, and no matter how much he scrubbed, he would never feel clean again. His stance is a little defensive, as a blond kid keeps giving him the stink eye, while his friend keeps nudging him and telling him to cool it.

Scott, he’s guessing, is the one with the crooked jaw. He never paid attention to it, or him for that matter. It was always about the Stilinski men. Another guy comes up from the south, tall and muscular with curly hair. He comes across as open and relaxed.

“What’s he doing here?” Liam snarls, eyes bleeding yellow.

“Dude, calm down,” Mason grabs the beta by the shoulder.

“I am calm,” the wolf seethes. His friend just looks bewildered and shrugs his shoulders.

“Okay, now that we are here, we can get started,” Melissa smiles softly at Donovan, and it makes his heart hurt.

“Get started with what, Mom?” Scott asks.

“On how we are going to help Donovan get back to a normal life.”

“Seriously?” Liam demands. Melissa raises a brow at him, and he stammers a little. “I mean, uh, of course,” he squeaks out.

“And you think we can help?” Brett asks.

“You guys are our only hope.” She nods her head, while rubbing her hands together.

“Where’s Stiles?” Donovan suddenly notices that he hasn’t seen him for a while now.

“You’d think we’d really let you-” It takes both Weres and Mason to hold him back.

“Over on the east coast,” the nurse answers.

“Liam,” Brett shakes the young beta. “Use your senses. He’s human, he has no weapons, and hasn’t made any moves to prove that he’s going to do something stupid.” Liam growls at the taller man, snapping at him.

“Young man, do I need to tell your father about this?” Melissa grits out.

“What? No!” Liam suddenly changes back, looking put out.

“Then I suggest you calm down. You remember what it’s like, don’t you? To have no one on your side. Then the bite happens, and you have no idea what’s going on. Your whole world changed.” She sighs out loud. “Donovan has done things, and I wasn’t too keen about the situation at first. But then I seen how lost he was, how confused. I couldn’t leave him like that, because if I did, then he would go back to his old ways.”

“Besides, you always had me, buddy. Do you see anyone here for him?” Mason asks. “No offense dude.”

“None taken,” Donovan replies.

“But why us?” Liam pouts.

“Because you understand what it’s like. You know how it feels.”

“Fine. But I don’t have to like it.”

“No one said you had to,” Brett points out. He gets snarled at, but it only makes him huff out loud. “Some things never change.”

“So, we’re all on the same page here?” Everyone agrees. “Scott, you’ve been quiet. You alright?”

“Yeah, Mom. Just a little shocked.” He remembers how pissed Melissa was at Donovan, for threatening Sheriff Stilinski’s life. So if she is adamant about this, then it’s for a good reason.

*

Looks like Derek was right, Stiles was merely 2 answers away from a perfect score. He hears others around him groan, and he tries not to smile too big, but he can’t help it. Maybe he can do this, meaning he can finish high school and go off to college. As for what college and major, that remains to be determined, but he feels a lot better about his future.

Derek texts him back with a smiley face and a ‘congrats, knew you could do it’ after Stiles told him the good news. He then mass texts everyone at home that he’s doing better, adjusting just fine.

At night his palm burns, dreams still confusing, sometimes leaving him groggy in the morning after having them. His glow hasn’t waned, in fact sometimes it gets stronger. One mention of Derek and the halo around him intensifies, and Kira smiles softly at him.

He finds out something on accident one night. His phone died, and he had no clue where he left his charger so he knocks on her door to ask if he could use hers. The fox tells him to come in and she fishes out an extra from her night stand. Her own phone dings, she leans over to check it, blushing right away. She covers her face, and Stiles just smiles.

“Been awhile since I seen that look. So, who is he?”

“Actually, it is a she,” Kira corrects him.

“Another bi in the family, I’m so proud.” He places a hand over his chest.

“Promise me you won’t be too mad,” she begs.

“Okay, you’re starting to scare me,” Stiles admits. Her eyes grow wide at that.

“No, it’s not that bad.” She chews on her lip, phone in one hand, charger still in the other. “It didn’t start out serious, or anything. But me and her started talking, and things just-” Kira shrugs.

“Okay, so why would I be mad?”

“Malia and I started dating,” Kira blurts out, cringing slightly. She seems to be waiting for the fall out, but it never comes.

“You and Malia, huh? Hm, never really seen that coming. But, yeah, you two do make sense. She’s a stronger personality type, while you’re more laid back. Good for each other.”

“So, you’re not angry?” She sounds relieved.

“No, why would I be?” He asks, perplexed.

“You dated her.”

“Yeah, as in past tense. It didn’t end badly, yeah, I mean I was sad when it happened. But there have been signs along the way. But, no, I’m not mad. If anything I’m glad she has you. You are sweet, and caring. You’d also do anything to protect her. You don’t need my blessing, Kira. But if it makes you feel any better, you have it.”

“Thank you,” Kira beams at him.

“Great, so can I have the charger now?” Stiles makes grabby hands, combined with a pout.

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” 

He punches the sky. “Thank you, lifesaver…” He mumbles as he closes the door behind him. Kira is left with a big grin on her face.

*

“Melissa, what can I do for you?” Sheriff Stilinski asks the nurse.

“I’m hear to talk about Donovan.” John grimaces instantly at the name. “He’s out waiting, but we were wanting to know if you would go over the case.”

“You mean the one where he promised to kill me?”

“Yeah, that’s the one.” Melissa has a pained face now as well.

“What’s this really about?”

“I don’t know! I just have a gut feeling. Can’t you at least hear us out?” He closes his eyes, presses his lips together before nodding his head. “Great, I’ll go get him.”

A few moments later the young man walks in, hair still damp from showering just before leaving for the station. “Have a seat.” The sheriff is surprised to see Chris Argent walk in as well. “What the hell?” John leans back in his seat and sighs out loud, feeling like he fell down a rabbit hole, or lost in a twilight zone.

“The judge has asked to move the case ahead to today,” Chris tells him.

“This day just keeps getting better,” John quips. Melissa clears her throat and gives him the look. “Don’t you look at me like that.” He points his finger at her. “Why do you need me?”

“Because we thought you could speak on his behalf.”

“Really, Melissa-” The man counts to ten, breathing deeply. “I want to talk to Donovan alone. No prying, either of you. Or anyone else for that matter,” he says louder so whoever was outside the door could hear. “Seriously people.” Chris and Melissa get up and leave the two of them alone. John raises his brow when they don’t move fast enough for his liking. As soon as the door is closed, he leans over his desk, face turning red from suppressed anger-

“My dad is getting worse,” Donovan blurts out.

“Sorry, what was that?”

“My dad. He’s not getting any better. In fact, he looks like he’s at death’s door. The last thing he needs is to worry about me in his final days. They found cancer in his bones.” The sheriff closes his eyes, and bows his head. It takes him several moments to speak.

“I’m real sorry to hear that, kid. My wife, she, uh-” he waved his hands around.

“I know. I called it karma at the time.” Donovan grimaces. “Looks like it came back around.”

“Listen. I still blame myself for that night, often wishing it was me who took the bullet. He was a good man, and some asshole took that away from him, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.” The sheriff swears he still sees blood on his hands from that night. “So you took out your aggression and hatred out on the world, and me. Then my own son, whom I only have left.” His eyes turn glacier at that. “If I do talk to the judge, you have a lot to make up for. We all do, but you do especially. Not just to me, or my son,” he yells. “But to your father, and his lasting legacy.”

“Right,” Donovan nods his head, looking angry himself.

“My son, what he did to you, he lost something that he can never get back. That could have easily of been you. You would have been shipped off, your father would be dying alone, and me, childless.” He sighs out loud. “You must really hate me.”

“I hate myself, Sheriff.”

“I know what it’s like.” He takes out a notebook with contact numbers from his desk. “You’re probably looking at least a lengthy probation sentence, possible community service. Curfew, again. Don’t make me regret this, I already regret a lot of things in life as it is. Don’t add more to it.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Now get out, I have a call to make.”


	23. Stressed to the max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek comes over to find Stiles super stressed out.

Derek understands, deep down, really why Stiles hasn’t had much time for him. It’s nearing the end of the school year, and he still has the summer months to get a chance to graduate this calendar year. It’s just that the wolf misses him so much. The snark, the way they banter back and forth, his teenage hormones stinking up the place. By that he means, he wants to hold him down and lick him from head to toe, until the teen is lying beneath him in a quaking mess.

They never made it pass kissing, and he’s fine with that. He will wait until the young man is ready, but more often than not, he has to take things into hand just to deal with it. He masterbates, a lot. Sometimes in bed, with his nose buried inside one of Stiles’ things, like a shirt. It’s what gets him off the fastest, also the hardest.

His wolf is clamoring to get to his mate, to scent mark him to let everyone know just who he belongs to. Derek’s alpha smiled at him, telling him that it’s completely normal to feel that way, she too has a human mate, and still feels that way. It’s no secret the way the other woman always smells of the alpha, but then the wolf smells of her mate as well.

Derek gets an invitation to Scott’s graduation, soon it’s followed by ones sent by Lydia and Malia. The wolf smiles, marking it on his calendar, looking up plane tickets ahead of time. He wants to see the place, because it may be a long time before he ever sits foot there again. The headaches still come and go, and it’s often triggered by scents or certain phrases, and Stiles always looks concerned when the episodes hit, often blaming himself.

The scar on his palm never really healed, still a deep pink, often causing a stinging itch. Derek still presses his thumb to the other man’s palm, easing the discomfort, it gets him a shy smile every time.

So here he is, sitting at home on a Friday night with nothing to do, and it’s starting to drive him crazy. The urge to get out and do something riding him hard, when there’s a knock on the door. He answers it to see a flower delivery worker on his doorstep. He raises his brow, not exactly expecting any flowers, but graciously takes them, and tips the young man who grins at him after bidding a good evening.

He recognizes Stiles’ handwriting on the envelope. He flips opens it to spy a short note on the card. It reads:

‘hey sourwolf. sorry i’ve haven’t been around of late. hope this makes up for it.  
xo stiles’

Derek smiles shyly at the words and flowers, inhaling deeply, getting a nose full of sweet floral tones. He’s touched, and hopes he can find a way to make it up to his boyfriend.

*

Oh my god! Stiles thinks to himself, studying for finals is a fucking disaster. He can’t concentrate on a damn thing, he’s hungry and has a headache. But he’s afraid that if he stops, then he won’t pass any of them, even though he doesn’t have to start taking them until mid week.

A knock on his door makes him pause, he stops chewing on his pencil and gets up to see who it is. Derek is standing there in a tank top and form fitting jeans, and Stiles feels his pulse start to rise. “Can I come in?” The wolf asks.

“Sure, it’s, uh, a mess though.” Stiles kicks at an empty food container.

“When are you due to take the exams?”

“Starting Wednesday.”

“And you are already stressing out. Poor baby.” Stiles squints at him. “I got the flowers, they’re nice.” There’s a blush staining his cheeks.

“Glad you like them. And stress doesn’t even begin to cover it, Derek. I’m about to lose my mind!” He tugs at his hair, which is already standing on end. “I can’t do this, I’m too far behind. I, I-”

Stiles, take a deep breath,” Derek steps closer.

“Don’t you think I’ve been trying,” he flails around some while saying it.

“Hey, it’s okay. Look at me, listen. You’re going to do just fine. You always do. What you need to do is take a break, because right now, studying is doing more harm than good.” Stiles is chewing on his thumb nail, eyes darting across the room, coming across as frantic. “Baby, don’t do this to yourself, please. It’s stressing out my wolf.”

“Your wolf, what about me?” Stiles puts his fists to Derek’s chest, and starts hitting, though not hard.

“I’m about to turn. Come on, relax.”

“I can’t Derek, I tried. Whoa, why are you getting naked?” Derek just raises a brow, but goes into the other room to finish stripping, then trots back in as a wolf. “You weren’t kidding were you?” The wolf balances his front paws on the human’s shoulders, then leans in and snuffs across his face. “You better not have doggie breath, or I swear,” he squawks once Derek’s cold nose nudges his jaw. “Dude, warn me next time. Cold wet nose!”

Derek whines in the back of his throat, then laps at Stiles’ face and neck, before dropping back down to circle around him. The air is thick with nerves and stress, and the wolf howls out in mourning.

“Okay, chill out, would you? You’re going to disturb the neighbors. I mean how exactly do I go about explaining this?” The wolf’s eyes flash blue. “Fine, calming down. Sitting down, happy now? Oof, you’re heavy!” Derek sprawls across the young man, grumbling as he got comfortable. “Really?” Stiles swears he sees the brows move. “Fine,” he sighs while patting the flank. “You’re actually kind of soft.” He begins to pet Derek, who makes a noise that sounds content. “Oh wow, I’m actually petting a wolf.” Stiles says in wonder, his fingers sinking into thick black hair. “You’re gorgeous in this form too, you know.”

As the seconds tick by, Stiles starts to relax more and more, until his eyes grow heavy, and he’s nodding off. Derek changes back, picks up his mate, and moves him to the bed. The young man groans. “Don’t leave, stay.” He pats the pillow beside him. “Comfy wolf.” He’s out again. Derek finds his underwear, slipping them on before laying next to Stiles, who is softly snoring. He gently rubs his cheeks across the other man’s jaw, before kissing his brow. Just moments later, he joins him in slumber.

*

Stiles is already awake when Derek finally opens his eyes. “Hey,” Stiles tells him softly.

“Hey,” the wolf replies with a small smile.

“Sorry about last night,” the young man apologizes.

“Don’t worry about it, Stiles. It’s perfectly normal to stress about it. Can you tell me what’s wrong?” He asks.

“I’m afraid, of failing. Not just the finals, but in life. Which is why I tend to over do it sometimes,” Stiles confesses.

“You think?” Derek’s sarcasm makes the other man roll his eyes.

“What if I don’t pass them, the tests. Even though they told me they would help me work around it, just answer what I learned here. But what if I fail? Or the summer program isn’t enough?”

“Why are afraid of failing, though. I get it, there’s a lot of pressure on you right now. But I’ve never seen you this bad before.” He cups his boyfriend’s cheek, thumb tracing the bag under his eye.

“My dad, you know. Having to worry about me doing this all over again. I’d disappoint him, you know?” He shrugs his shoulders, smelling of sadness.

“Your father loves you. He’d still be proud of you Stiles. You went through a ton of shit since Scott has been bitten by Peter. I’m amazed you still focused on your work and on Scott and the shit storm that followed. Your attention was divided.” He starts drawing the beginnings of a headache from Stiles, who moans softly.

“Damn, you’re good at that.” He blinks his eyes a couple of times. “Since mom got sick and passed, I felt in the way, you know. So why not be helpful at the station, look over reports when no one was looking, help others do paperwork. Stuff like that.”

“You are important to many, including me Stiles. I’d be lost without you.” He draws Stiles near him, hugging him close, wrapping an arm around him. “Take it one day at a time, babe. It will all work out. Focus on one thing at a time. It will get easier, and if it doesn’t, don’t hesitate to call me.”

“Thank you,” Stiles says into the wolf’s shoulder. “You know, thanks for not being a dick about, you know…”

“What?” Derek pulls back some to look into the whiskey hued orbs before him.

“Not going beyond kissing after our dates. I like you, and I’m attracted to you, but I doubt I’d be able, to you know… perform properly.” Derek does the complicated brow thing that Stiles loves so much.

“That’s not an issue with me. It’s alright that you’re not ready, there’s no reason to push the issue. We’re fine.”

“I want to, it’s just not the right time.”

“It’s fine, Stiles. I’ll be ready when you are.” The wolf promises.

“And stick to jerking off until then?” Stiles jokes.

“Baby, you have no idea!” Derek grouses.

“Oh my god. I had a wet dream of you in the shower…” As soon as the words leave his mouth, his face turns bright red. “Er, I mean-”

“Not as bad as what I do Stiles.”

“What gets you going?” He asks.

“Your smell,” Derek admits.

“Oh, you mean like this?” He crams his pit into the wolf’s face, who stiffens, then lets out a high pitched whine. “Oh my god, I meant it as a joke, but go for it. It’s okay.” Derek tries to cover his face with his hands. Stiles grabs an arm, but is unsuccessful at dislodging it. “Give me your arm.” He pulls harder and nearly falls out of bed, but he jerks it up, and buries his face into Derek’s own armpit. “There, see, not so bad. Hng, why do you always smell so good? I’m always rank!” Stiles whines.

“Uh Stiles, I have a situation.”

“Could you come just by smelling me, or by me doing this…” He presses his nose into his boyfriend’s jaw, inhaling deeply, before licking the shell of his ear. Derek’s hips jerk suddenly, and Stiles keeps going. “You’re so fucking sexy, Derek. You may not think so, but you are. I’ve always thought about you, your lips, to your ass. God, your ass is incredible.” Derek keens at that. “Come on Derek, you’ve been such a good boy, it’s okay to let go. I wanna watch.” He trails his hand down the wolf’s chest, trailing towards his abs, when Derek suddenly stills then whimpers brokenly. Stiles watches the damp spot spread on the front of the wolf’s underwear. “Perfect,” he breathes.

Derek comes down slowly, a little lost and kind of embarrassed, but Stiles just kisses him gently on the lips, a soft glow surrounding him.

“You’re glowing,” Derek tells him.

“Hey, I’m supposed to say that.”

“No, Stiles, you’re really glowing.” The young man looks down at himself, then back up at the wolf. “I’ve never seen anything more beautiful,” Derek murmurs. His boyfriend tries to hide then, but the wolf wasn’t having any of that. “Are you kidding me right now? You just made me ruin my underwear, and you’re hiding. Get back here, or I’ll bite.”

“Go away, sourwolf.” Stiles tries to leap off the bed, but then is being tackled by a strong wolf. “Come on, let go,” he whines.

“Give me another kiss and I’ll think about it.” Stiles huffs like he’s put off by the idea of it, but turns quickly and does just that. “Okay, but don’t forget to call me.”

“Yeah, yeah. Might want to wash the jizz off before your junk is perma-stuck to your undies.”

Derek growls at him, but does as he’s told, and grimaces at the slight pull of fabric. He showers in record time, waves at Stiles who is just gaping at him. “That was fast. So are you a minute man or what?”

“Stiles! You’ll pay for that,” Derek warns.

“I’ll be waiting,” Stiles winks as the wolf rushes out the door. Crazy wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta read  
> some fun time towards the end.
> 
> time jump coming up soon.
> 
> let me know if i missed any tags


	24. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' friends are graduating, so he flies over to attend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is bittersweet y'all, and the next chapter will be the final one. I will add a time stamp though.
> 
> Not beta read, mistakes are all my own.

Stiles nearly makes it through the next week without any hiccups, that is until one night Derek calls him in a panic. “Stiles, your father, he’s hurt.”

“What?” He stops what he’s doing and grips the phone hard.

“I don’t know, but I have a feeling, and-” the wolf tries to explain.

“Babe, did you just wake up from a nightmare?” His voice is gentle, coaxing.

“I can’t remember, Stiles. But he- he was hurt, and I couldn’t get to him, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Derek sobs out.

“Hold on, I’ll be right there.” He hates waking Kira up at this time of night, but he asks to borrow the car.

“Sure,” she nods, sympathy in her dark eyes.

“Thanks, I’ll be back sometime later.”

“Not a problem,” she tells him as he leaves. It feels like it takes hours to get there, but he’s bounding up to the front door, unlocking it with a spare that he had made. Derek is sitting in front of the bed, eyes full of sorrow, sweat covering his shivery frame.

“Derek, hey.” Stiles leans down in front of him, moving slowly so he won’t spook him.

“Stiles?” The wolf whines out his name.

“Right here, big guy. Can you tell me what you remember?”

“I was in this place, it was dark, and they had the sheriff. But I couldn’t get to him, because I was bound. I tried, I tried so hard Stiles. Because I knew that you couldn’t lose him too.” His lips tremble as tears start falling down his face.

“Look at me, what happened, it wasn’t your fault. You did what you could to survive and come back to me. That’s what matters.”

“So it wasn’t a dream?” Stiles shakes his head, looking sad. Derek suddenly grabs his head, and he screams. Stiles reaches for him, hands shaking, trying to help out when the strange glow returns. He places them on top of Derek’s, closing his eyes and focusing on the contact. Breathing in and out slowly, concentrating on the wolf’s pulse, energy suddenly flowing through him and into the other man, who slowly sags in relief.

“I got you, I got you,” Stiles repeats as he holds Derek close to him, bowing his head and letting out a pent up breath. “Sh, it’s alright, I’m here.” Derek clings to him, claws pricking into his skin, but he doesn’t care, as the wolf whimpers softly. “They won’t be hurting anyone again. It’s all over.” His scar starts to pulsate, and from many miles away, he can feel the Nemeton reaching out towards him, and he reaches back.

*

It’s been a week and a half since the final exams, and still no word back. He knows that the school is probably busy and all, but he hates not knowing. Derek seems to be reading his mind, though and reaches to hold his hand. Stiles smiles, and calms down enough to get through the flight without any incidents.

His friends are graduating, and soon will be off starting their new lives. It’s a pretty bittersweet feeling, truth be told. But he’s missed them, so much.

They only have one connecting flight, and the wait time wasn’t too long, and before you know it they were landing. An odd sense of deja vu rushes up to hit Stiles, but thankfully it doesn’t last long. Melissa greets them with a smile and hugs them both. It’s odd seeing her in something other than scrubs, and she looks beautiful, they tell her so.

“Oh, thanks.” They make small talk as she drives.

“So, how’s my dad?” Stiles asks.

“Onery as ever, if you ask me,” Melissa huffs out.

“That’s what I like to hear.”

“Oh really?”

“What? I miss my dad, and I’d hate to think of him moping around without having me around.” Stiles pouts in the backseat.

“If anything, he’s got a bounce in his step since you left for New York,” she kids.

“Rude!”

He gets caught up in a crushing bear hug by his dad, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. “How are you doing kiddo?”

“Better now.” Stiles has tears in his eyes, but smiles through them.

“Derek, been keeping watch over my boy?” John pats the wolf on his shoulder.

“Always,” he says honestly.

“Where you boys plan on staying?” The sheriff asks.

“With you of course, unless you already rented out my room.” Stiles eyes his father.

“Fine with me. We are having a BBQ over at the McCall house. Tomorrow we are eating out after the graduation.” Hugs his son close to him once more. “It’s good having you back.”

“Same.”

*

Scott hugs him close, smelling of wet dog and dish soap, Stiles tells him this. “I was busy giving the puppies a bath over at the clinic. You should see them, dude. All tiny and fuzzy.”

“Don’t look at me like that, I don’t even have my own place yet. Go do the puppy dog eyes at him.” He jerks his head towards Derek. “Lay it on thick,” he stage whispers.

“I heard that Stiles,” Derek tells him without missing a beat. “And I plan on adopting a pet back home in New York from a local shelter. I’d ask their neighbor, her dog passed recently. It may help to have a little wiggling body around once again.”

“Thanks, I will.” Scott seems relieved to be giving one of them a new home, hopefully two if he can convince his mom.

“One, Scott. Just one, and I’m picking him or her out.” Melissa is busy opening the lid off a beer bottle before taking a big swig. “That’s the stuff. Can’t have any of this while on duty.”

“Sure can’t,” John grouses while drinking his own.

“Save some for me?” Stiles asks, sounding hopeful.

“Not old enough,” John and Melissa say in unison.

“Can’t blame a guy for trying,” he huffs out.

“Behave,” Derek warns.

“Or what?” Stiles scoffs.

“Or I’ll bite,” he growls, letting his fangs drop.

“Promise?” He bats his eyelashes.

“Dude about time!” Scott exclaims.

“About time what?” Stiles asks, lost.

“The two of you is what.”

“Oh, yeah, that. Good job for catching on.” Derek nudges him, giving him a look.

“It only happened recently. Stiles actually acted first. I was too afraid to use my words.”

“Like you’re doing now?” Scott has such a bright smile on his face, Derek can’t help but to bask in it. “I always thought that you two would end up together.” Stiles looks away for a moment, and Derek notices the change.

“Yeah,” he nods. “Stiles?” The young man hums out at him. “Get me a beer.”

“You don’t drink,” he says flatly.

“Humor me,” the wolf growls out.

“Fine.” He sets off to go find a bottle of beer.

“What’s wrong with him?” Scott asks, smile fading.

“Don’t know. Sorry about that. Maybe it’s stress. He may not be doing it intentionally. Let him simmer down. It’s not your fault, alright?”

“Yeah, okay.” Scott lets it drop, and brings up the puppies again, and Derek half listens to him, while also keeping an ear out for his boyfriend. He ends up murmuring an apology to both of them, and Scott shrugs it off, while Derek just places a palm on the small of his back.

“Don’t worry about it babe.”

*

“So, Derek.” The sheriff addresses him later that night at the Stilinski home. “About the guest bedroom,” he begins, before being cut off by his son.

“Yeah, well not to worry, Derek is sleeping with me.” He smirks, then is horrified by how bad it sounds. “Uh, what I mean is, we’ll be sharing the bed. And will only be sleeping.” He nods his head, eyes wide. His father is too busy giving him the ‘oh really’ look, which was more than enough while the wolf just coughed into his hand.

“Truth is sir, being back here has caused some anxiety. Just bad memories is all. But Stiles being near helps out with that.”

“I’ve been having those damned nightmares myself most nights.” John sighs deeply.

“What, why didn’t you tell me?” Stiles sounds hurt.

“What good what it do, son? It would only cause you to worry. I’m fine.” He waits for Stiles to agree. “By the way, you’re in my house, which means still following the rules. Sleep with the door open.” His son meeps a response. “Good, I’m beat. See you in the morning boys at breakfast.” And with that the sheriff goes off to his room, out in mere seconds.

“Like I’d do anything with him in the house, right Derek?”

“I’d be too afraid to do anything in the same zip code Stiles. Have you seen his arsenal?” He gets an elbow in the ribs at that.

“Not funny,” he pouts.

“Hush, now come on, the jet lag and time difference has left me exhausted. Show me which side you want to sleep on.” Stiles grumbles behind him as they head up the stairs. “Hey, be grateful that I brought your pillow along, you nearly forgot.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just circle around your spot a couple of times and go to sleep.” His arm gets slapped hard at the dog joke. “Ow, okay. Not nice, it was only a joke.”

“Shut it Stiles.” Derek is asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow, his front is pressed to his boyfriend’s back. The heat along with the smell of Stiles helps him have a dreamless sleep.

Stiles on other hand lies awake for most of the night, thinking about things. If he and Scott would still be friends ten years from now, if Malia would forget about him. What about Lydia, how will the world treat her? Who was going to keep Liam in check? How will his dad and Scott’s mom hold up, and Chris as well, since his daughter was in the same class as them. It swirls around in his head for hours, until the steady rise and fall of Derek’s chest along his back and the heat of his breath along his nape help ease the tension. He goes to sleep feeling warm and loved.

*

Derek leaves with the sheriff to go get some supplies from the store, leaving Stiles at home, when Malia shows up. “Hey,” she says once he opens the door. He lets her in, shocked at seeing her there. “I was wanting to know if we could talk?”

“Sure,” he says, walking them to the couch. Malia looks around the house as if seeing it for the first time, and what could very well be the last. “So, what do you want to talk about?”

“About us, actually. If that’s okay?” She asks, and he nods his head. “So, I’ve been talking to Kira a lot, and I don’t know. I just get butterflies in my stomach, and I haven’t feel that way in a long time.” The coyote looks down at her hands, which were clasped together in her lap. “It’s not that I no longer loved you, just not in that way anymore.”

“Makes sense. And it wouldn’t be right to expect you to hang around if you weren’t happy. Neither one of us were, and it’s not our fault. It just happened.”

“Yeah,” Malia adds. “But you’ll always be pack, no matter what. You’ll always be that guy who saved me from certain death, many times over. You’ll be that guy, who was my first love,” she bites out through tears. He holds her close, rubbing her back.

“You’ll always be that girl who I couldn’t get out of my head, no matter what. The fearless, naive yet gentle girl who found her way home. I’ll always have a place for you in my heart.” He kisses her forehead. What a hell of a goodbye.

*

“I just wanted to say congratulations before hand buddy,” Stiles tells his long time friend. Scott just smiles at him, looking pleased.

“Thanks!”

“Any time man.”

“I can see her, you know,” Scott tells him as he adjusts his gown. Stiles looks at him in question. “Your mom. I can see her out there in the crowd as if she were still here with us. I remember once when she came over. Claudia always smelled like flowers, and dirt. Well Mom was having one of those days, you know?” Stiles nods along, tears in his eyes. “Well here comes your mom with a big bouquet of flowers. My mom just shakes her head and smiles. ‘You’re lucky, you know,’ my mom says. ‘You have John.’ And your mom tells her, ‘That may be true, but he takes a lot of work,’ and winks at her. ‘Yeah, you both put work into each other, but I do all the work and get nothing in return,’ at that point my mom is crying, and Claudia is going up to her, rubbing her back. ‘I promise, you’ll find your John someday.’

Stiles is all but sobbing at the end of the story, and Scott gives him a sad smile, but then taps him on the shoulder, and looks in another direction. There is John and Melissa standing together, John looking at Melissa with a smile on his face and adoration in his eyes. It hits him then, Claudia was right, the woman did get her own John in the end.

“She wouldn’t have it any other way, huh?”

“You alright with it?” Scott asks.

“Are you kidding? Hell yes I’m alright with it. We’ve always been brothers, we don’t need it to be official or anything.”

“Now you’re talking.”

*

“Are you okay?” Derek asks him as soon as Stiles sits next to him in the stands.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be? These,” he points to his face, “are bittersweet tears. Don’t worry sourwolf, I’m fine.” The wolf gently nuzzles the side of his face with his own, whining softly. “Sh, big guy.” Stiles lets himself be tended to by the attentive wolf, and shivers as stubble scrapes along his jaw.

“Hey, no mauling him in public,” Melissa points a finger in their direction. Derek jumps away, looking guilty. “Uh huh, thought so. Now make room for Mama McCall, I’ve been waiting for this day since that boy was born.”

“Those expectations,” John mutters behind her.

“Quiet you, you’ll get your turn soon. I’ll take pictures for proof,” she threatens. Chris sits a row behind them, smiling at them in greeting.

It’s surreal watching them like this instead of being down there with them. Clapping his hands once his friends names are being called. Being captivated by Lydia’s speech, her poise and grace. She ends it by thanking her best friend, Allison Argent, it leaves Chris with tears in his eyes. Melissa nudges him, and he nods his head letting her know that he’s okay.

There are group and solo photos after it’s all over, then they all head out for a local diner. Chris and Derek planned on footing the bill ahead of time, so no one would have to worry about it later. Jordan is by Lydia’s side, heart in his eyes but never making a move. He vowed to wait until a few months before doing so, it wouldn’t feel right to him other wise.

Malia and Kira have their heads together, sipping from straws. They look cute, Stiles thinks to himself. Yeah, he totally ships it, hell it ships itself. Chris is flirting with the waitress, who then bats her eyelashes at him. John looks jealous. Oh god, what if Argent is in a relationship with both his dad and Scott’s mom. He chokes on his drink at the thought, causing Scott to pound on his back a little too hard.

“I’m okay. Just give me a second dude. You’re going to leave bruises.” The alpha winces, but then gentles it to a soft patting. “Better.”

“Yikes, you okay there?” Melissa asks. He will never look at her the same way again.

“Mm hmm,” he lies. Scott and Derek look at one another while Melissa just gives him an odd look. Hey, anyone would do that in his position, okay?

After they eat, they all started to pull out their wallets. “No need folks, already been taken care of. Don’t be afraid to leave a tip though,” their waitress tells the group.

“Who-” Melissa seems flabbergasted. Chris shrugs his shoulders in mock innocence. Derek does the same.

“Well thank you sugar daddy,” Stiles mumbles. Chris’ smile is feral, while Derek turns bright red.

“Guys, you really didn’t need to,” Melissa complains.

“Save your money and get that boy a gift,” the former hunter tells her.

“Yeah,” Scott breathes, eyes bright.

“It’s not going to be much of one, considering how light this has been,” she holds her wallet in her hand.

“You’ve already given me the best gift,” he tells her. She raises a brow, waiting for the rest. “The gift of life.” His mom beams proudly at him.

“Smooth McCall, smooth.” Stiles winks at him while Derek just shakes his head.

“Got room in there for pie, Sheriff?” Melissa asks, poking the man in the stomach.

“Yes ma’am. Gimme some of that pie.” Stiles grimaces while Scott gives a silent laugh.

 

Stiles and Derek’s flight isn’t for another couple of hours, and right as they are about to pack it up and head out Stiles gets a phone call. He answers it eagerly, it’s the school. The summer courses are a go and he will get an email with the schedule. He thanks them, then tells everyone around the good news.

“Couldn’t be more proud of you son,” John tells him.

“Yeah,” Scott agrees. “Way to go.” He smiles softly.

Derek leans in and whispers in his ear, “See, told you that you could do it.” It leaves him speechless.

He hates saying goodbye to everyone, but he promises to call and text them. Derek holds his hand once again on the plane, and he settles back into the seat, leaning his head on the wolf’s shoulder. Things seem to be going great…

*

Things are not going so great. In fact everything is going to hell. He will receive his diploma in about a week, but he still hasn’t found out what he wants to major in. You’d think he would by now, but nope! He misses Kira, dammit. She’s off at college herself, but she does call and stop by on weekends, which is nice.

Scott is busy taking some classes while still working at the clinic, Lydia took a brief vacation, ‘some much needed me time’ - those were her exact words. Now she’s back from Europe and heading to some prestigious school. And here he was, freaking out because his life wasn’t going as planned.

His tossing and turning keeps the werewolf awake, who finally throws a leg over him, and pulls him close. “Stop, either talk it out, or I’ll go sleep on the couch, ‘m tired and I have a big day coming up,” he mumbles.

“Sorry,” Stiles winces.

“Stop apologizing and talk. Tell the big bad wolf what’s wrong.” Stiles looks over at him, appalled.

“Really? Big bad wolf?” He tries to throw the other man off, and succeeds. “Fine, I’ll tell you. Everyone has their life figured out but me.” Fidgets a bit after the outburst.

“How do you mean?” Derek asks behind a yawn.

“Just, they are out doing there thing, and I’m sitting here wondering what the hell I’m going to do with my life.”

“Let me tell you a secret.” Stiles looks over at him, eyes wide. “I have no idea what I’m doing with my own life. It may seem like I have it all together, but there are doubts, thinking ‘am I doing the right thing?’ and the thing is I may never know. But what I do know is, I’m doing the best I can with what I have.”

“I don’t even know what to major in,” he whines.

“How about, you take a couple of courses that interest you, and then another one that would count towards most majors. You don’t have to figure it out right away, most don’t. And that’s okay. What matters is that you are happy, that you feel like you are doing well. Now, get some sleep, we’ll talk more tomorrow.”

“Okay. Good night big guy.”

“Good night red.” Stiles scrunches up his nose at the term, then it hits him, little red riding hood. He bites down on a smile, silly wolf.


	25. Love you, Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending to their story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it :)
> 
> Mistakes are my own.

He expects to just get his diploma and that would be it. Stiles really should have known better. Everyone shows up, all smiles, giving him hugs and congratulating him. He just stands there in awe, and looks over at Derek who is fighting to hide a grin. His dad does in fact tear up once Stiles is handed his own diploma, and he does as well, thinking about his mom. But he smiles as well, because he did it, he finished high school.

Through Scott being turned into a supernatural creature, to an Alpha pack, being turned into a void version of himself. Not to mention The Dread Doctors, the dead pool. And that’s just the tip of the iceberg known as Beacon Hills. But he’s standing here, whole.

They eat cake and head out to see the city. Stiles grins when he sees John holding Melissa’s hand as they look up to see the tall buildings. They fit well together. Scott ends up meeting someone interesting, the light coming back into his eyes. Stiles nods his head and mouths ‘well done’ while the young wolf blushes away.

Lydia is leaning on Jordan, stars in her eyes, smile on her lips as the man looks around him in awe. Look over, there’s what he should be looking at, Stiles thinks. Just then he catches Derek gazing over at him, expression soft, and he smiles at the wolf.

They eat out at the pizza place where Stiles and Derek had their second date, and it’s a big hit. He lets his father have a cheat day, but hopes he gets back to his diet soon. He has a feeling Melissa will see to it that he does.

*

Stiles is already in bed, sound asleep when Derek and John meet up in the kitchen. “So, my surprise still a secret?” He asks.

“Yes, and I thought about helping out if you need it. But it’s still your gift.”

“Thanks son, for your support. It’s taken a lot to get it back to its former glory, but it’s getting there.” He’s of course talking about the Jeep. The sheriff had taken the money he had saved up for a rainy day and put it towards the Jeep. His wife loved that thing, and so does Stiles.

“I can’t wait to see the look on his face,” Derek says gently.

“Me either.”

*

“Son, walk your father out to the car, would you?” Sheriff Stilinski asks Stiles.

“Sure thing Pop. Sure am going to miss you.” He stops dead in his tracks once he sees what is waiting for him in the driveway. “Roscoe!” The young man runs to his baby, actually hugging it, tears in his eyes. “But how?”

“It’s your graduation gift, son. Can’t leave that behind, not with you going off to college soon. Your mom would have been proud. Think of it as from her too.”

“Of course Dad.” Both men tear up and hug it out. “I love you,” Stiles says.

“I love you too, kiddo.” Melissa steps over and wraps her arms around both men.

“Love you Mom,” he breathes silently. “And you too Mama McCall. Treat each other right, okay?”

“You got it,” Melissa tells him.

“Good. Now you don’t want to miss your flight.”

“Which is why you’re going to drive us there,” the nurse grits out nervously.

“Hey, my driving isn’t that horrible!” He snatches the keys from his dad’s hand, pouting.

“Whatever you say dear.”

*

“So much traffic!” Stiles moans as he walks through the door.

“How’d ol’ blue hold up out there?” Derek asks from the kitchen.

“Great, better than ever. Hey, how’d you know? In on the secret, huh?” He walks up and hugs the wolf from behind.

“Yup. Did a good job too, don’t you think?”

“Mm hmm. Great job, baby.” He inhales near the nape of Derek’s neck, who shudders in his arms. “Derek?” Stiles asks.

“Yeah?”

“I think I’m ready for the next step.” Derek stills. “We’ve waited long enough, don’t you think?” The wolf whines.

 

They trip their way into the bedroom. Stiles hits his elbow on the wall as he’s shrugging off his shirt, Derek nearly faceplants from stepping on one of the wayward shoes. By the time they make it to the bed half way dressed, they are laughing. Well Stiles is laughing, Derek is groaning.

“Big bad wolf is a clutz in disguise, who knew?” Stiles laughs at him.

“I’ll show you who is a clutz,” Derek retorts. He crawls over his lover, who then gulps, before rubbing his scruff along Stiles’ bare torso. It earns him a shocked gasp. Next he kisses and licks both nipples until they are hardened nubs, before sucking on the delicate collar bone. Derek relishes in each soft sound that comes from the other man.

“Oh my god,” Stiles whines. He then bares his neck, practically begging for it, and Derek lunges, drawing his fangs across taut flesh. Lapping a line across the pulse point, before kissing the adam's apple. Nibbling on the jaw, snuffling into the spot near the ear, and then suckling there, where the scent is ripe. “Hng,” is all he can get out. A low rumbling purr follows, and Stiles can feel his eyes cross.

Derek goes to undo the young man’s jeans, hungry to get a taste of flesh. The stomach trembles beneath his touch, then he reaches that line of hair that makes his mouth water. “Stiles,” he lisps out behind fangs. Another whimper follows.

“So, you got the stuff ready?” Stiles asks. Derek jerks back, horror written across his face.

“I’m not prepared.” He sags slowly, hiding his face.

“We can still do other things until then, can’t we?”

“Like what?” Derek’s voice is muffled.

“Frottage, for one. Hand jobs, blow jobs…”

“Oh god, okay. I’m down for frottage, my mind isn’t working right now.”

“Then get a move on big guy.” Stiles taps his torso. The wolf is moving suddenly, and Stiles manages to get out of his jeans, leaving him in just his boxers. Derek stares down at the tent that the young man’s dick has made, mouth watering. “You next, come on,” he whines. The wolf peels his own off, having nothing on underneath, and Stiles keens at the sight. Derek is thick and uncut, erection bobbing proudly, surrounded by coarse black hair and tight balls. “Fuck,” he mutters.

The wolf starts in on the instep, following up the ankle, knee and thigh. Before he buries his face in the other man’s groin and inhaling deeply. Stiles makes this startled sound, and Derek preens before removing the offensive clothing. Slowly he trails his tongue along the flank, then nosing the under arm. Stiles arches off the bed, and Derek grumbles low and dark at the feeling of the wet tip brushing against him. No longer able to wait, he nudges his hips in between Stiles’ thighs the best he can. Slowly the human gets with the program and allows him access. Their erections slide together for the first time.

“Oh my god,” Stiles grits out. “You’re so big, so good,” he sobs. Derek meets his lips with his own, swallowing the sounds that the other man makes as he rubs against him. He leans back, licks his palm and reaches down to rub it against both of them. Stiles jerks at the sudden friction, pumping up into his hand.

“Like that?” Derek asks.

“Yeah!” Stiles manages to answer.

Words were no longer needed as they glide together, Stiles watching Derek’s heavy erection slide against his own. It causes a spurt of pre-come to bubble and dribble down to his navel. The sensual way that the wolf’s hips move puts him in a trance.

“Fuck,” Derek grits out. “I’m close.”

“Yeah, come for me Derek, I wanna see.” The wolf whimpers just as he erupts, spilling hot and thick across Stiles’ belly. Stiles feels his toes curl, his balls pulling up right before he empties, adding to the mess with a strained moan. It seems to go on forever, but not long enough before he’s coming down from the high.

He stirs once Derek starts to clean him up, and Stiles stretches out. “How long was I out?”

“Not too long, I fell asleep too.” He presses a tiny kiss to the upturned nose. “Next time I will be more prepared.”

“Sounds good. Now let's go back to sleep sourwolf. That orgasm made me sleepy.” The wolf huffs out a laugh but curls beside his lover and holds tight.

“Yes baby.” His answer is a tiny snore, and his eyes crinkle when he grins widely. Stiles wasn’t kidding, was he?

*

“How long have you known?” Stiles asks as they eat their breakfast.

“Known what?” Derek replies.

“That I’m your mate.” The wolf freezes, eyes wide and afraid. “I’m not mad. I just overheard you talking one time to your alpha about mates and it had me thinking. How long have you known that I am yours.”

“Since, uh, since joining my new pack.” Stiles blinks at him. “I didn’t want to scare you off, so I kept it to myself. I planned on telling you someday. Just wanted it to be the right time.”

“Are we like werewolf married now or something?”

“It doesn’t quite work like that Stiles. It is serious for my culture, but not like a marriage license. Basically I am drawn to you and no one else. It’s hard for some human/wolf couples because the humans see it differently, but though for the most part they stay faithful.”

“Oh. I’d never cheat on you.”

“You’ve always been loyal to those whom you love, Stiles. I know that.”

“I found it strange that Malia never once mentioned that. Now I get it, we just weren’t meant to be. Makes a lot more sense now.”

“That doesn’t lessen what the two of you had,” Derek points out.

“I know,” Stiles sighs out loud. “What if I turned you down?”

“I would accept it and move on, but I’d never fully get over you, if that’s what you are asking me.”

“Hm,” is all he says. Later that day, while watching something on Netflix, he turns to Derek. “You’d still like to get married some day though, right?”

Derek blinks at the question but nods his head yes. “Good, me too. Not until later though.”

“Of course. You still have college, among other things. I would never put that much pressure on you too soon.”

“Thanks sourwolf.”

“Of course.”

*

It happens one day while Derek is about to leave for class and Stiles just says it naturally. “Love you Derek.”

“Love you too, babe.” It doesn’t hit either one of them until later that day. They said it like they’ve been saying it their whole lives. It’s both scary and thrilling. Stiles says it again as soon Derek walks in the door. “Love you sourwolf.” Derek comes at him with a playful growl.

“Love you too.” He kisses him deeply, and Stiles feels like he’s floating away. “Love you always.”

*

Stiles is home from finals, which were fucking brutal to be honest. Derek comes walking in with this huge grin on his face, arms wide. “I got it, Stiles. I got the job.” Stiles nearly spits out his coffee and goes running into the wolf’s arms.

“Knew you would, Mr. Hale.”

“Well, Professor Hale,” Derek adds.

“Mmm, kinky. I like it.” The wolf laughs out loud. “Congratulations baby.” Stiles blows him later that night and it has Derek in tears by the end of it. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

*

“So adoption someday, maybe?” Stiles asks out of the blue.

“Stiles, we aren’t even engaged yet.” Derek looks over at him.

“Oh, I know. But is it an option? Do you need to have babies with your DNA?”

“What, no. I’d be perfectly fine with adopting a child Stiles.”

“Good to know Derek, good to know.”

 

“This isn’t what I meant by adopting,” Derek is at a loss. There is a litter of kittens running around the house, the mother cat on full alert should one of them need help.

“I know, but everyone was taking her kitty kids but not her,” Stiles pouts. “So I brought her and the rest of them home. Surprise,” he shakes his hands.

“You’re impossible,” the wolf growls. One of the kittens spit at him, and he looks mortified.

“Great going, you scared Talia.” Derek looks over at him, eyes wide. “Yeah, I hope that it’s okay to name her that, if not then-”

“It’s fine Stiles. Thanks for thinking of my mom.”

“Anytime sourwolf. The mother kitty doesn’t have a name quite yet. Fearless over there is Leo.”

“TMNT?” Derek asks.

“Yep.” He picks up and orange and white tabby. “This is Honey, say hello Honey.” The little fur ball squeaks out a meow. “And this guy, his name is Claude. I can’t help but to think of my own mom every time I look at him.”

“Well, we sure expanded our family.”

“Great, now you can go shopping for litter, litter pans, food-”

“Love you too, dear.” Derek starts out the front door.

“Love you always,” Stiles yells after him.

 

The End


End file.
